


Dawn of the New Order

by saucyminx



Series: Prophecy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days following Jared and Chad's transformation, the Vampires struggle to deal with a book full of prophecies, unexpected soul mates, a nasty group of Elders, and most importantly, each other. Set immediately following 'Watching from Shadows.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And it shall come to pass that the Soul will guide the mind and the heart, predict the ways of the Vampire, and lead to the biggest roads of profit and fortune.

Just as the Warrior at his side will attack in stealth and always find great victory. The Warrior shall provide strength and guidance for the Soul and together they shall rule.

And each shall gather trusted companions who aide and assist. Each shall play a vital roll in the path of the Warrior and his Soul. (The Witness, The Innocent, The Stalwart, The Wise, The Ardent)

Together as one they shall eliminate the practiced order and the Elders shall diminish. For it is written, so it must be.

\- The Book of augury

Jensen was woken by the rise and fall of voices in the vague, far off distance and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. Especially because there seemed to be a solid weight lying mostly on top of him and though he was not uncomfortable, it did seem a bit odd. Then the events of the past few days slammed back into his mind at full force. The assignment from the Elders, meeting Jared, losing Jared, changing Jared, the Prophecy, evil Elders, Mike changing Chad, and a really hot blow job in the shower that he would really like to repeat as soon as possible. And it didn't even have to be in the shower, Jensen was not that picky.

When his eyes fluttered open he was looking down at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. "My Soul..." he whispered softly, the name falling from his lips almost subconsciously as he dipped down for a gentle kiss.

Waking up to Jensen's lips on his was about the most intoxicating feeling in the world. Jared sucked softly at his mate's bottom lip, lapping at his mouth sleepily. _Not getting up_.

 _Smiling into the kiss, Jensen pushed Jared slightly until he could roll on top, trailing his hands down his mate's flesh. _Not saying anything about getting up. Completely content with not getting up._ He rolled his hips against Jared's and broke from the kiss, dipping into the curve of his neck to lick and bite along his flesh._

"Mmmm," Jared's head fell back on the pillow, hair covering his face, fingers dancing over Jensen's shoulders. He could already feel his heart beating faster, stronger, so different - the sensation of Vampire blood in his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was assaulted with thoughts and feelings from outside their room. "They're... all awake you know... did I say that out loud? I'm never sure." His hips pushed up off the bed forcefully shifting Jensen's mouth back to his. Slanting his mouth over his mate's he kissed him, deeply, lovingly, perfectly - like every touch that passed between them.

Groaning at the slide of hips along his then Jared's mouth connecting with his, tongue sliding across and inside his lips, was enough to send spirals of pleasure directly to his cock. Pulling his lips up a little he breathed into the space between them with a sigh, "Yeah, they've been up for awhile and very loud. From what I can gather, Mike's putting on some sort of puppet show for Chad. But the idea is pretty creepy so I'm trying not to think about it too much. Should we go out there?"

Jared shifted so he could wrap a leg around Jensen's calf. "That makes some of the images in my head make much more sense." He laughed, feeling his mate's stomach muscles flutter at the vibration. He smiled, running the tip of his nose across Jensen's cheek. "Can I keep you here, just for me, for a little while longer?" Closing his eyes he breathed out across his mate's lips, _I don't want to share you_.

 _I'd like to stay here forever_ , Jensen thought with a smile, sealing their lips together once more. "Mmm my Soul..." he mumbled into their kiss, hands spreading over every inch of bare skin he could reach. _It's just a matter of time until they come get us. I'm sure they know we're up_ he sighed and once more slid their hips together, grinding down and moaning as his tongue chased Jared's past their lips, along their teeth. "Want you," he gasped, hands coming up to tangle into his mate's hair.

Jared's breathing stuttered to a halt at Jensen's words, his back arching up off the bed. _How do you do that?_ "make me feel like this?" Eyes wide Jared licked along Jensen's bottom lip - his new favorite place in the world - and felt his fangs start to lengthen. Tightening his leg over his mate's he pressed up against Jensen's hard length with his hip. He trailed his lips down Jensen's cheek, his neck and sucked hard on his collar bone. _Can I?_ He trailed the sharp points of teeth along Jensen's sensitive skin. _Just a little?_ "I promise - I won't take much" he gasped, _you're like a drug._

"Yes," Jensen groaned, tilting his head to give Jared as much room as possible. "It's almost sundown, we'll feed soon so it'll be..." he trailed off, grinding his hard shaft down into Jared's thigh and moaning, "And I uh," he gasped, giving up on actual speech, knowing Jared would hear him. _I fed a little last night when I went out for the blood for Chad._ Jensen continued to rock forward, fingers tightening in Jared's hair and yanking his head forward to his flesh.

Jared made a sound like purring, it started low in his chest and deepened as his teeth slid easily into Jensen's flesh. The flood over his tongue made Jared's body tighten, desire washing over him as the thick liquid rushed over his tongue. He sucked gently, peacefully, nuzzling into Jensen's neck with each pull on his vein. Arms tightening over Jensen's back he pulled back with a groan and licked the wound shut. "Fuck..." he whispered against the already healing bite marks; his hips wouldn't stop their gentle movement up and down, grinding and sliding.

"One of these days..." Jensen gasped as pleasure rolled through his body over and over, consuming him and pushing him closer to the edge. He slid his cock along the tight flesh of Jared's thigh and moaned. "We're gonna do more then just..." His toes curled as his orgasm began the slow, steady build through his system. "Dry hump on the bed..." he chuckled for a moment, the noise deep and rich in the back of his throat, before his fingers curled around Jared's hair and tugged him up, crashing their lips together, tongue darting out to taste his blood dancing along Jared's mouth.

Jared's laughter faded to a moan in his lover's mouth; he slid his hand down over Jensen's ass, pushing, pulling, fingers digging into the muscle. His lust was riding him hard, arching his hips up into Jensen's; he was twisting on the bed, a fist full of sheets in one hand; the slow warning feeling gathering low in his belly.

"Want... " he murmured as he thrust his tongue into Jensen's mouth, he lost his words and did what came naturally sending out his thoughts - imagining _Jensen's teeth in his neck, drawing his blood as he came, as they came together, sucking, kissing as their orgasms rolled over their bodies._ \- hoping Jensen could understand what he couldn't say. He pulled back, panting, "please..."

"Yes," Jensen groaned, hands falling to Jared's waist and pulling his hips roughly forward. "Jared." The tightening climbed up his body and he knew he was only moments away from coming all over Jared's cold flesh. "My Soul," he breathed, sliding their bodies together over and over until his eyes fluttered closed and he spurted white hot jets along Jared's thigh.

Jared's orgasm rolled through him, churning him up inside, his hips shot up off the bed one last time and he came, _pulsing, writhing, sliding wet skin._ Jared let his thoughts go, let them flow out and wrap around his mate as his body shuddered through his pleasure. He laid there for a few minutes, twitching occasionally, a big grin on his face. "I like this… thinky... sendy thought thing..."

"Me too," Jensen agreed, hand stroking over the nearest part of Jared's flesh for several long moments. He could still hear the faint movement in the other room, could feel the sun slowly setting, and he sighed. "We should get up. I'm sure Chad still has a lot of questions and it might not be the best idea to leave him in the care of Mike and Tom for too long." He laughed and climbed out of the bed, reaching for the clothes he'd worn the night before. "I don't know Misha too well but they trust him so it should be okay. God, we need to go shopping, I need new clothes, don't know what happened to mine..."

"Come 'ere..." Jared sat up and pulled Jensen closer. He picked up his t-shirt off the floor and wiped Jensen's hips and stomach clean then wiped his thigh. Tossing his dirty t-shirt on the floor he stared up into Jensen's dark eyes. "You know I love you right?" _Just curious_ He smirked. "And I need clothes too," he looked down, "have to go shirtless all day now." He grinned evilly and stood up to hunt for his jeans. After he found them he tugged them on and padded back over to Jensen, "okay, ready, take me out there, barefooted and shirtless. We'll kill them all with jealousy... or at least Mike" He winked.

Jensen laughed, pulling on his own jeans quickly and tugging the shirt over his arms, not bothering with the buttons. "Yeah I'm sure that will happen, because they've never seen a naked man before." He grabbed Jared's wrist before they could reach the door, spinning him around and pinning him to the hard wood surface. "I love you too, for the record." He dipped forward and pressed a long, firm kiss against his mate's lips before pulling back and bumping their noses together. "My Soul," he smiled, linking his arm with Jared's and tugging him out the room.

Mike was the first to greet them with loud cat calls, across the room in a second, arm thrown around Jared's shoulder. "Well kid, you sure know how make an afternoon pleasurable," he chuckled, rubbing his freehand up and down Jared's arm. "That was probably the most delicious thing I've ever heard."

"You...?" Jared's eyes darted to Jensen's. "You could hear us? I... I didn't think we were making any noise." Eyes wide he looked over at Jensen for help.

Chad groaned from where he was sitting up on the bed, propped up by pillows and tucked in tight like a two year old. "Dude... nasty... my brain..." He closed his eyes.

"You... I don't..." Jared slipped behind Jensen and buried his head between his mate's shoulder blades.

A loud laugh fell from Jensen's mouth and he circled his arms behind his back to cup Jared's hips comfortingly. "Oh Jared... it looks like we're _really_ gonna have to work on this mind thought thing. And to think we didn't even have full..." he stopped, before laughing again. "Well I guess you would know that."

"We know _everything_ ," Mike slid over to him and caressed the skin inside his shirt. "Jensen I had no idea you were so big." Both Tom and Jensen groaned at the same time, Tom's forehead falling into the palm of his hand. "And no, Tom _did not_ want to know that."

"It's okay," Jensen said softly to Jared over his shoulder, still chuckling low and under his breath. "But maybe you can borrow one of Tom's shirts? Just to help with the uh... well you know."

"Is it too late to kill me?" Jared's voice was muffled by Jensen's shirt. He looked up, eyes still wide, "Tom? shirts? bedroom?" and he took off down the hall without waiting for an answer.

"Not that anyone _ever_ believes me..." Misha said from his deflated air mattress, "but I'm straight... _really_ didn't need the imagery." He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

Jensen shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? I'm like, a sex god I guess."

Tom and Mike shared a look before laughing in unison, "Obviously Jared's gone right to his head." Mike insisted and moved around the room to join Chad on the bed, reaching out to trail a hand down the young Vampire's chest. "Feels like your bones are healing pretty well, when we take you feeding tonight it should help in doing the rest."

Jensen looked over at Tom, leaning forward to say softly, "Did you guys explain? I mean, Chad does know that feeding isn't grabbing a burger from the local fast food joint right?" He held out an arm to snag Jared's elbow and pull him close as he sensed the Vampire walking by.

Jared smiled, having the common sense to stay very quiet as he leaned into his mate. _You okay, Chad?_

"Dude!!! Seriously! Outta my head." he shot Jared a mock-glare then his expression softened. "I'm good, Jared. Got a lot to think about... but Mike..." he grabbed Mike's hand tightly and looked up at him, "is great - you were right." He chuckled. "And Tom's... pretty great too." He turned back and frowned at Jared, "I can't believe you kept all these lovely specimens from me for so long."

Laughing, Jared sighed and let his weight rest on Jensen.

"The kid amuses me," Mike laughed, pulling Chad forward slightly.

Jensen, who was watching the whole interaction with a slight smile, turned to Tom and tilted his head slightly. "Few things I want to get done tonight... Jared and I both need new clothes. I'm assuming Chad does as well, so we'll have to arrange to get those. Thankfully I transferred all my funds to an American bank after my stint in Europe. Also, I think we need a bigger place. Obviously it's not smart for us to separate at this point in time, who knows how the Elders will try to attack us next, so I think just a bigger house would be wise. And, I'm going to call Kane."

Tom's eyes widened slightly at the name, fingers dancing along the counter top for a moment as he watched his own mate laughing on the bed with the young blond Vampire. "Kane hmm? He's pretty reclusive, you think he'll come?"

"If I asked, yes," Jensen nodded, reaching behind him to tighten a hand around Jared's waist.

"Who's Kane?" Jared asked curiously.

Jensen lifted his shoulders and dropped them with a heavy sigh, "Kane and I served the Elders together for many years. He was one of the best friends I ever made, but he's also very hard to work with..." Jensen turned slightly so he could face Jared as he spoke. "Four hundred or so years ago he met his soul mate, they were deeply in love, but he was called away on assignment before he could change him... when he returned it was to find out the man had been killed. Apparently someone had seen them kissing shortly before Kane left. Since then he's been trying to find him but to no avail...."

"I can't even imagine that pain," Tom shook his head sadly, looping his arm around Mike as his lover stepped up to his side, heads leaning to press against each others.

Jared tightened his hold on his mate. With Jensen's blood newly moving through his veins, he had a terrifyingly clear understanding of Kane's loss. He shuddered.

"Regardless," Jensen pressed on, holding Jared tight against his body. "Kane is one of the best fighters I know. I can have him bring a selection of weapons that will be very useful to us. Plus he knows a lot about how the Elder's minds work. Between him and Misha, we'll have a great advantage over them. Which is really the only thing that's going to help us."

"I knew he'd come in handy," Mike laughed, bouncing across the room to throw an arm around Misha's shoulders.

Misha rolled his eyes, a half smile on his face. "Is there a phone? I need to call Vicki, get her to our safe house before someone notices I'm gone." His brow creased into a worried frown.

Jared slipped out of Jensen's arms and grabbed his cell phone off the counter then tossed it to Misha. "Here, make sure she's safe." Jared couldn't get his mind settled... so many things were happening.

"Well," Mike looked around at the group for a minute before curling his fingers around Tom's wrist. "Tom and I need a shower before we got out... still haven't completely gotten over Jared's visual aide earlier." He smirked as everyone else in the group groaned and he pulled Tom down the hall. "Just be glad _I_ can't project images, though I'm sure you'd all _love_ to see Tom's-" His words were cut off by the bathroom door slammed shut.

Jensen turned slightly toward Jared and smiled, "I'm going to use your phone after Misha okay? Why don't you spend some time talking with Chad? See if there's anything Mike and Tom didn't explain adequately? Make sure he's doing alright?"

Jared walked over and settled on Chad's bed. "So... wow... yeah... Mike explained everything to you?" he cringed, feeling a little like he had let Chad down by not being there to answer all his questions.

"Yeah, well..." It wasn't hard to see that Chad was struggling a little with his thoughts.

"It's tough, Chad, I know," Jared looked down at Chad's bruised chest. "But... I didn't... you were so hurt..."

Chad smiled sadly and dipped his head trying to catch Jared's eyes. "Guess we're pretty lucky though, I mean ... things could be a lot worse right?" Concern tinged Chad's words. He didn't even know if Jared was okay, had never had a chance to ask him and couldn't really figure out all the dynamics of the group of men yet.

"Yeah, it could," he smiled, "Jen is... well... I don't think I deserve him... but he's good, he's amazing."

Chad's brow furrowed, "If anyone deserved happy it's you Jare. It looks good on you. Well ..." he felt shy all of a sudden, completely unlike himself, but then he wasn't himself anymore, "you've got that whole _hot_ Vampire thing going on now too." He looked back up sparkling eyes.

Jared laughed and leaned in to try and plant a sloppy kiss on Chad's lips. His friend cried out, crawling towards the wall and batting Jared's face away, "wounded here! Cheater!!! Mike!!! Help!"

Jensen watched Jared laughing with Chad as he pressed the cell phone against his ear, listening to the ring with a small smile on his face. "Hello?" A gruff voice filled the line and an oddly familiar feeling tightened through him. He'd always sympathized his friend, hated seeing the constant sadness in his eyes. It made him a remarkable warrior - since all he did was train and search - but also a hard person to talk too. It was nearly impossible to have a conversation with him but Jensen didn't mind putting forth the effort.

"Christian Kane," he called happily, heart fluttering oddly when he watched Jared's hand thread up through his hair. It was one of the things Jared did that Jensen loved the most. He couldn't help sending a thought out to his love, _I love... want... you._

"Jensen Ackles?" The deep voice on the line was filled with confusion for a moment before he went on. "I don't think I've ever heard you sound so happy."

"It's been an interesting few days," Jensen chuckled softly and smiled when Jared's eyes met his. "There's uh... well let's just say a lot of stuff has changed."

"I've heard a story about you holding a sword to Elder Morgan's throat," Kane said in disbelief. "And then something about you and your soul mate being part of a Prophecy? I didn't even realize you had a soul mate... what's going on Ackles?"

"I just found him, Jared, my soul mate," Jensen offered. "And those other things you heard are true but I'd rather not try to have this conversation over the phone. I need you here Kane, there's a lot going on and I could really use all your assistance, and any weapons you can spare."

The line filled with silence for a while but Jensen knew not to ask again, with Kane it was always best to wait it out and not push things. Jensen had once seen him come two breaths away from killing a young Vampire who wouldn't leave well enough alone. "Alright, I'll be there tomorrow night. I can reach you on this number?"

"Yeah," a wave of relief washed through Jensen. He knew Tom and Mike were very experienced in the way of the Vampires but neither had served time with the Elders, neither knew exactly what type of battle they were likely headed for. "I'll see you then."

"Jensen?" Kane's response kept him from turning the phone off and he waited for the Vampire to go on. "I'm happy for you, that you found your mate." The line clicked dead after this, which was okay because Jensen didn't want to say anything regarding Kane's lost mate.

"Everything alright?" Tom looked down at him, a worried expression creasing the skin between his eyebrows. "Did he say he'd come?"

"Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow night," Jensen pushed up and ran a hand through his hair. "Gather everyone up. Are you and Mike okay with taking Chad to feed while Jared and I go get some clothes and hopefully a new place to stay? Misha should probably get back to the Elders..." he trailed off, looking around at the Vampires in the room. Mike was helping Chad off the bed, plugging his nose and scrunching up his face as he declared that Chad needed a shower. Misha was gathering his things, already getting ready to head back to the Elder's mansion.

"We'll take him," Tom nodded and laid a hand on Jensen's shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Think you'll actually try to buy a house or just find one that's going to be empty for awhile?"

"Depends on what's out there," Jensen moved forward as Mike helped Chad down the hall, snagging Jared around the waist and pulling him forward into his arms. "Hey, we're going to have a busy night, I'm sending Chad with Tom and Mike, is that okay?"

Jared slid into Jensen's embrace easily; he already felt more at home there than on his own. Smiling he looked straight into his mate's eyes, "Chad's good. Mike is... well, he's a special guy." Jared's brow furrowed for a few seconds. "He just connects with people - you know - it's amazing really... to watch I mean." He nodded, lost in his own thoughts. "But... Chad's good - so yeah - I think it will be good for him to be with Mike and Tom." _You think Tom's okay with all this Jen? Mike changing Chad?_

Jensen turned slightly to consider Tom and Mike who were talking softly to each other, Mike's finger dipping under his shirt slightly. "I think so," he nodded. "Tom's pretty much the definition of patient. Plus he loves Mike, more than... well you get that." he smiled and looked down the hall to the bathroom where Chad was showering. "Chad's lucky to have Mike as his maker, never seen anyone so devoted to things then Mike. Now though... I'm ready to find a house, buy some clothes, and feed. Not necessarily in that order."

"Oooh me too." A grin spread over Jared's face, his eyes crinkling. "You need some extremely tight t-shirts, and low-waist jeans, and... let's see..." he couldn't hold back his laugh any longer.

The large, three story house obviously hadn't been lived in for a long time. A fine layer of dust covered the floors and counter tops, and a collection of spider webs lined the ceiling. Even though the place seemed a little like a wreck, Jensen loved it almost instantly. He turned to Jared with wide arms, a brilliant smile on his face. "What do you think? We could make it work right? There's eight bedrooms, so more then enough. Sure it's going to need some serious work but we could do it!" He laughed and stepped forward to his mate. "Well?"

"I feel so... domestic." Jared laughed. "Seriously? It'll be fine...needs some sweeping..." He couldn't help looking a little wistful. He'd always imagined his life so differently... and now everything was... changing.

"I've never had a house," Jensen said softly, dragging his finger through the dust on the mantel in the living room, rubbing his fingers together until it was completely gone. "Even when I was human... we moved around a lot, my father was constantly trying for the next best thing... once I became a Vampire it was just never the right time. I kept saving this money, putting it in banks to gather interest, kept thinking I'd get a home one day..." he smiled sadly and shook his head, turning back to Jared. "We don't have to get it if you don't like it."

"No, it's great... really... it's just..." he walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds. "You know what? Never mind... what do we have to do to get it?"

"What is it?" Jensen slid over to him, reaching out to touch his arm. "It's going to drive me crazy if you don't tell me. Seriously. Remember, I can't read minds..." he tried to laugh, worried at the look on Jared's face that he couldn't quite interpret.

"I just..." he looked down at the ground unable to meet Jensen's gaze, "I had this whole other future planned... you know? Finish school, travel, meet someone," his eyes widened, "I didn't mean anything by that..."

Taking a step back Jensen blinked before turning to face the mantel once more and wetting his lips. He hated the way his heart ached all of a sudden, hated that something so silly, just an off hand little comment, hurt so much. He cleared his throat, walking across the room - waves of dust kicking up along his feet with each step. "Hey it's okay, you uh... you have a right to feel that way. It's not... I took your life away from you and I get that it's going to take some time to get used to it all."

"No..." Jared walked over to Jensen and grabbed his arm. "That is _not_ what I meant. You didn't take anything away from me... you gave me a different life that's all." Jared folded his arms. "You know, I'm not going to live with this... this guilt thing you have going on. Have you thought about how that makes me feel? That you feel bad for making me what I am? Maybe _you_ didn't make the right choice and _that's_ why you feel guilty?" He huffed and turned away.

 _Jensen's eyes widened as he turned to Jared, staring in disbelief. " _Excuse me?_ Are you serious? I'm making _you_ feel bad because I feel bad? How do you get to use that logic? How else am I supposed to feel about this whole thing when this whole situation just sucks? I shouldn't have been forced to change you because the Elders took your friend! It should have been just _because_..." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to do this."_

Jared spun back to face Jensen. "Don't want to do what? Talk to me about something _other_ than the prophecy and all that crap?"

"I don't want you to tell me I'm making you feel bad by feeling bad!" Jensen scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "And I don't want to sound like this! It's ridiculous."

"That's not what I said." Jared walked back towards the window. "Okay... let's just be grown up for a minute here. I just wanted to point out that the feeling is mutual. You've kind of been stuck with me too -and when you say things like that, when you talk about how bad you feel - it... makes me… just " he cleared his throat, "wish I wasn't even around." He turned back to face Jensen. "I don't want to be responsible for making you feel like you did something wrong... stop me anytime." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh Jared..." he crossed the room in the blink of an eye and gathered Jared into his arms. "I never meant that I didn't want you around... I just... God I don't even know what I meant. Here's an idea," he chuckled, looking into Jared's eyes with a small smile. "How about I just stop talking about these things and stop feeling this way and you go gather the others and bring them here? I'll start cleaning up?"

"No." Jared folded his arms again and stood there staring at Jensen.

Stepping back, Jensen frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Really? You're not going to let us drop this? You really want to argue over this?"

Jared gave Jensen a crooked grin. "No, actually, I just meant 'no, I don't want to leave you here and go get the others', but I can argue."

"Oh thank god," Jensen chuckled, stepping forward again and nuzzling his neck. "I don't want to argue... but we probably should let the others know about this place, we may even have time to move some things before the night ends..." he dragged his lips across Jared's flesh, humming softly. The skin was still warm from the blood they'd had less then two hours ago and the sudden temptation proved to be too great. Tightening his arm around Jared's waist, he used his free hand to tug hard on his mate's hair, stretching back the skin so he could easily pierce the area with his fangs, latching on and sucking eagerly.

"Jesus..." Jared whispered fighting to stay on his feet. It had been intense when Jensen had fed from him before, when he was _human_ , but now - it was like he felt everything on every dimension. His feelings, his body, his mate's; all the sensation and feeling shocked him, jolted through his body. His blood flowing from him, into Jensen, it was exciting and crazy and... he gasped for breath. "Jen..." his hands wrapped around his lover's head, cradling him and his knees started to collapse.

Jensen held Jared tight against his body, rocking forward slightly with each pull from his flesh. The noises flowing from Jared's lips, the way his body thrummed against him, was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more then to throw his mate down on the dusty floor and have his way with him. Instead, he pulled back slightly and ran is tongue over the incision, releasing Jared's hair in favor of cupping his mate's cheek with his palm and bringing their lips together. _My Soul, my love_

"I... I can't wait for make-up sex." Jared crouched down trying to get his bearings back.

Jensen chuckled slightly and nodded, "I agree. Come on, Mike, Tom, and Chad will be back at their place by now, we can recruit them for cleaning duty." He bent slightly to grab Jared's hand and tug him up. "Love you," he breathed into his ear before pulling him out of their new house.

"This is it?" Mike shared a long look with Tom, Chad, and Jared in that order before returning his gaze to Jensen. "Well, Jensen, darling, I'm not sure you’ve noticed but this place is filthy."

Jensen rolled his eyes and gestured around them. "Sure it needs some work but I mean it's a real investment opportunity! Plus we don't _have_ to sleep tomorrow. So right now we'll work on covering all the windows and then, come morning, we can do some serious cleaning! So Jared, would you and Chad like to go back to the apartment and gather some supplies, furniture, whatever you can carry? And Tom? You still have that friend at the electric company?"

"On it," Tom nodded, patting Mike's shoulder as he walked by, dropping a quick kiss to his lips and murmuring, "Have fun boarding up windows."

"I really think Chad needs my assistance," Mike hurried to say, eyes wide. "Right Chad?"

"Jared and I can do it - we need some alone time." Chad grinned and nodded.

Jared laughed and looked over at Jensen. _Don't go away while I'm gone?_ His smile faded from his face.

 _Where would I go?_ Jensen smiled softly and moved to the large bag of clothes they'd purchased in the first part of the evening. "Want to change out of that shirt? Tom's a little sensitive about his clothes."

"Tom's just sensitive period," Mike snorted and moved to Chad's side, smacking the back of his head. "After all I've done for you boy. Way to show your gratitude. You don't know what type of slave driver Jensen is." He huffed, rolling his eyes when Jensen informed him he could hear him in a sing song voice.

Jared walked over to the bag, "Dress me," he said _want you to pick the shirt you like_. Jared was afraid to leave. Every single time he and Jensen were... apart for some reason, something bad happened. He knew it was childish to even think that way, but, he had so little to hang on to.

Chad shook his head and chuckled. "Mike, you'll live. Jensen _seems_ like a nice guy, of course, maybe you just have a problem with authority." Chad rubbed his head where Mike had hit him. "I wanna talk to Jared... us... youngsters need some time alone."

"Fine, fine," Mike grumbled, staring at Chad for a moment before pulling him in for a hug, dropping a kiss to the top of the young Vampire's head.

Jensen watched them with a faint smile before turning to the bags and sorting through them, pulling out a normal black shirt with a vague light blue pattern on it. "It brings out your eyes. And stop worrying; I'm not going anywhere okay? When you get back this house will be Vampire safe okay?" He smiled and trailed a hand down his mate's arm.

Crossing his arms and grabbing the hem of Tom's shirt Jared pulled it off. He took the one in Jensen's hands and stared at it for a few moments, pulled the tag off then slipped it over his head. "Okay?" He blinked at Jensen.

"Gorgeous," Jensen grinned and dropped his hand. "Come here, give me a kiss," he chuckled even as Mike and Chad cooed from the other side of the room.

Jared stepped up to his mate sliding his hand over Jensen's shoulder. _Don't like leaving, don't know why._ He pressed his lips against Jensen's and pulled back, gave him a slight smile and walked over to grab Chad's arm. "Come on sunshine - we have work to do." He cast a glance back over his shoulder at Jensen as he left, Chad grumbling at his side.

They walked for a while in a companionable silence. It was a beautiful night, perfect for walking, not that they had any other options. "Chad - do you think this will be okay? We'll be okay I mean?"

"Dude," Chad laughed, "you're asking me? You're the one with Prince Charming. I... I don't know what's going to happen to me." He kicked a rock up the road ahead of them.

Jared waited a few moments, "Jen... doesn't really know me... not like you do. We were kind of thrown together." He looked at Chad out of the corner of his eyes to see if he was listening then continued. "I mean, I'm not even sure if this is what he wanted. I know he _said_ he wanted me to change - but he meant like at some point and... then we had to get you and we... well, Mike told you all this I guess." He fell silent for a few minutes.

Chad got it. Most people didn't give Chad the time of day but Jared knew him well. Jared knew that when he really needed to talk Chad would listen. So- that's what Chad did. Except - things were so fucked up and confusing he had to ask questions. "You not happy with Jensen?"

"No..." Jared shook his head quickly, "I mean yeah... basically I don't know. I mean I think I get it- yeah - I get that we're bonded, connected..." He didn't even know how to explain that to Chad. "We're linked - and yeah -he's great in so many way... but Chad he's been alone for so long... I... guess I wonder if it was right. I should have waited... changed later if we both wanted it. I feel like he was backed into a corner... and maybe I made a decision... that I wasn't prepared to make." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I need time Chad and we don't have time and everyone can get in my head and you all know what I'm feeling and... it's kind of like being violated... and I know that's not what anyone is doing."

Chad looked at Jared with a frown on his face. "I get that... I mean... yeah... you gotta work on that projecting thing." He linked his finger through Jared's. "Try now... try shutting me out... just concentrate - remember that stupid yoga class we took when I lost that bet? You were really good at that bunk. Use it now- just concentrate on making yourself like... in a bubble or something.

As they walked along, Chad let Jared practice on him; sending, seeing what he could read from Chad. By the time they reached the old safe house Jared had a better handle on projecting _and_ receiving and he had learned that it wasn't difficult at all to shut himself off from everyone. He knew he'd accomplished it because he couldn't _feel_ Jensen anymore. He'd told Chad, it was kind of a relief, and then felt incredibly guilty for saying it. But, he kept himself shut off. It was the one thing, the only thing he had control over and he was going to make the most of it.

"Sure wish I had my iPod." Chad muttered as they started hauling boxes out. "And I wish one of these damn guys had bought a truck in their hundreds of years of living."

Jared got an idea.

The front door burst open and Chad yelled, "I need strong men to come and help move things inside." He looked over at Mike and scratched his head. "You see, we found this truck, well, Jared found the truck and I... sorta... started it and we got most of your stuff." He turned to Mike, "why do you guys have so many glasses?" He shook his head, "Anyway, we just dragged all the stuff out of the truck and Jared's gone to uh... _unborrow_ the truck - and I need a hand." He nodded, satisfied with himself. "That's the short version."

"Jared stole a truck?" Mike's eyebrows rose and he glanced at Jensen with a wicked grin. "I liked that kid more and more every day." He bounced forward, snagging Tom's arms. "Come along honey bunches, we qualify as strong men and since _you're_ the one with the glass obsession."

"They're collectibles," Tom shrugged, following his lover out of the house.

Jensen shook his head, fond smile tugging at his lips before he looked up and his eyes landed on Chad. He hadn't really been alone in the room with the young Vampire... well... ever, and he really wasn't sure what to say. "So um... did you and Jared have a good conversation? Get some things out in the air?"

"Yeah, about that..." Chad pulled Jensen aside. "I... can I talk to you later? About Jared?"

"Uh... sure?" Jensen nodded, taking a few steps forward and hesitating for just a moment as he passed Chad to pat his shoulder. "We'll talk later." He headed the rest of the way out of house, laughing at the way Tom and Mike were grumbling at each other over a set of boxes. "Ladies, please, the sun rises in a few hours and unless you want to get crispy fried, I'd suggest we hurry this along?" He bent to pick up a box, frowning slightly when he searched the familiar presence of his mate in the distance and couldn’t pin point him.

Chad grabbed a couple of boxes, wincing slightly, and walked inside. "Jensen? How long till the sun comes up?"

"Oh about three hours," Jensen hefted his own box inside the house, dropping it just inside the door. "Or at least three hours until we should be inside. Why? Something you need to do before then?"

"No," Chad was nervous. Jared had told him that there was more than enough time for him to get back to their old place and grab some things. At first, it had seemed like a great idea; Chad wanted some clothes, his iPod, things like that. But - even as he was watching Jared drive away the sinking feeling in his stomach arrived. "I was... uh... just wondering." He dropped the boxes on the floor and went back outside to find Mike.

"What's up kiddo?" Mike greeted him with a wide grin, shoving the box in his arms to the top of Tom's pile. "Don't trip honey; pretty sure that top box is the one with your glasses."

"Great, thank you," Tom grumbled, and headed back into the house.

Mike stepped up to Chad and smoothed a hand through the blond hair. "What's the matter? You seem upset."

"I think I did something stupid." Chad scratched his head. "Jared hasn't gone to take the truck back... he... I mean, I should have gone with him really, or I should have talked him out of it I guess." Chad sucked in some air, "He went back to our place... to get some stuff... he made me promise not to tell Jensen." Chad was scared shitless truth be known.

"He went back to your place?" Mike's eyes widened slightly and he bit his lower lip. "God that was pretty stupid. There's so much that could go wrong, beyond the obvious one of him not getting back in time." He sighed and pulled Chad forward for a tight hug. "Don't worry; it's not your fault. I've got a pretty good view of Jared in the past few days I've known him and I've put it together that he's the type of guy that goes through with his plan no matter what people might try to say. But um... let's just keep it between us okay? Jensen's probably going to freak but it won't do any good for him to go after Jared, it would just be another person we'd have to worry about in a few hours."

Chad nodded and picked up a smaller box. "Thanks... I really didn't want to tell ... Jensen... he kind of scares me."

Mike laughed and picked up a stack of boxes, heading into the house with Chad at his side. "Don't worry about him, he's really no one to be scared over. In fact, he's one of the sweetest guys I know outside Tom so really don't worry about it." He reached out to ruffle Chad's hair as they set down their boxes inside the house.

Two and a half hours later Jensen was pacing the living room floor, weaving through boxes, and darting to the door every couple of minutes to gaze out into the night with worried eyes. He turned to Chad after the fifth cycle through and sighed, "Did you say he was just returning the truck? How far away was that? What if something happened? What if he's hurt? I can't _feel_ him. He's either really far away or..." He shook his head, trying to get rid of the worry building in his gut.

He wasn't going to say a word unless Mike told him to; Chad paced over and sat down, cross-legged on the floor by Mike. Mike knew better - he would know when or _if_ it was time to tell Jensen where Jared had gone. He had to admit - Jared should have been back a while ago; he'd factored in traffic, driving time to the college, enough time to wander around the apartment and pick stuff up and he didn't get it. Even if Jared had taken the truck back to where they found it he should have returned over an hour ago. He looked up at Mike again and rubbed his aching arm.

"Jensen, you'd know if something was wrong with him," Mike offered, wrapping an arm around Chad's shoulders in comfort. "Maybe he decided to pick up a few extra things?"

"From where? Walmart?" Jensen huffed, walking to the door and leaning against the door frame and staring into the lightening street. "Maybe I should go look for him."

"Don't be stupid," with a heavy sigh Tom joined him at the door. "Jared will be here any minute I'm sure.

Jared brushed past Jensen with a smile "Hey!!! Chad! iPod" Jared walked in and tossed his duffel on the floor, rooting in his pocket for Chad's things. "Man, took forever to get back from the truck - I wanted to leave it right where we got it." Walking over to Chad he knelt down and handed him his iPod, "I got..." he fished around some more in his jacket pocket, "your wall charger too." He handed the charger to Chad, stood up and shucked off his jacket. "What are we doing?" He looked around, "Hey! It looks great in here!"

Chad sat on the floor staring at his iPod.

Jensen and Tom jumped at the sudden appearance of Jared, sharing a look before Jensen nearly exploded with the rush of words, "How the hell did you do that? Where did you come from? And what do you mean you got his iPod? Wouldn't that have been at his... you went all the way to your apartment?!? JARED! What the hell where you thinking?!? Do you realize how stupid a mistake that was?!?"

"Uh, we should go upstairs and clean," Mike jumped up off the floor, pulling Chad up with him as Tom closed the door and turned the lock. "Lots to clean, lots to get organized. Come on."

Jared was still sitting on the floor where Chad had left him. "Wow... that... you caused a mass exodus. That's impressive Jensen." He brushed his hair off his forehead. "Where did I come from? I walked up the road - like we did last time. I took the truck back, and I... ran some errands on the way." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I went for a walk... on campus, wanted to see some things."

Jensen sighed shakily, trying to control his anger at the ignorance of his young mate. "Jared..." he inhaled and exhaled, fist clenching open and closed, before tugging hands into his hair. "Jared seriously. You need to _think_ about these things. You could have gotten pulled over and I know you don't have an ID do you know what would have happened if they took you to jail? Or you could have gotten attacked! Think about it! Damn weren't you even... god I just..." he shook his head and leaned heavily against the wall, sinking down into a defeated pile. "I was so _worried_. And I couldn't _feel_ you... I didn't know what to do. Even... even now I don't... it's like, you're not even here."

"I didn't want you to... _feel_ me." Jared looked down at his hands.

Eyes growing wide and heart lurching uncomfortable in his chest, Jensen pushed up off the floor, moving to the nearest stack of boxes, pulling open the top one and sorting through it just to have something to keep him busy. Anything to not show Jared the tears pricking along his eyes. "Oh. Alright." He nodded and wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the box - which turned out to be Tom's glasses - and carried it into the kitchen, setting it too hard on the counter top and flinching at the tiny shatter of glass.

"Jen?" Jared looked up at his mate's back. "Jen... come over here... before you break everything."

"No." Jensen replied shortly, pulling out glasses and stacking them in the closest cabinet. He wasn't sure if it hurt more knowing Jared didn't want him to feel him or that he had the ability to just cut that off. It meant at any point in time Jared could severe the connection between them and Jensen would be left in the dark.

"Okay. You don't want to talk? That's fine." Jared lay down on the floor with his arms behind head... waiting.

Slowly but surely Jensen unloaded every cup into the cabinet, sorting around the glass that had shattered half way through the glass. He focused on the methodical task of putting them all in line, facing outward. A large part of him wished that Jared would come and wrap his arms around him, that he could just let it slide. But Jensen didn't function on that level, so he continued unpacking the glasses until a sharp piece nicked his palm and he hissed, pulling it up quickly and staring at the beginning trickle of blood with wide, watery eyes.

Getting up slowly, Jared padded into the kitchen and grabbed Jensen's hand. "You okay?" Bringing Jensen's hand up to his lips he kissed the wound and licked it slowly, letting his saliva close it. "You want to talk now?"

"What is there to talk about?" Jensen asked slowly, taking his hand back and cradling it to his chest. He stared blankly at the box for a moment before moving forward again and working on the rest of the glasses there.

"Do you want to talk about how I needed some privacy? And how that seems to really be a problem for you?" Jared reached out and hooked a finger through Jensen's belt loop tugging gently.

Jensen jerked back, arms shoving hard into Jared's chest to put distance between them. "How about we talk about the fact that we're Vampires and that's not how it works," he snapped, shoving past Jared and into the living room for a new box. "We're _bonded_ for eternity, Jared. Bonded. Do you understand what that means? Because the fact of the matter is, I can't stop you from feeling me and I _don't want to._ "

Jared swallowed, hurt washing over him; he _let_ Jensen feel that. "Can you feel _that?_ Does it feel good? Doesn't feel very good over here." Jared followed behind Jensen, absent-mindedly rubbing his chest where Jensen had pushed him. "I... just wanted to be by myself for a while. I've had people all around me for days, and now I've got people in my head all the time, and my thoughts and feelings aren't my own. I was practicing with Chad... to see if I could control it more... and I can shut down... shut off from people." He took a deep breath and stepped closer, hesitantly, half-prepared to be hit again. He let Jensen feel _that_ too. "I'm sorry - but I'm not used to having someone... know everything about me all the time. What if there are things..." he shrugged, "why bother."

"I don't think you understand what you're saying to me," Jensen said quietly, looking toward the stairs where he was sure the three other vampires were listening. It might have annoyed him but at this point he was done with all these silly emotions he'd gone so many years without feeling. "So here's the thing, I'm going to say this and then I'm going to go upstairs and you're not going to follow. I get the people thing, I do, because it's more then I've had to deal with in over three hundred years. But I'm not _people_ Jared. I'm not _them_. I'm supposed to be the Vampire you want to spend the rest of your eternity with and if you can't handle that after what, three days together? Then I can't possibly see how you're going to handle it in a hundred years." He took a few quick steps forward and hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, saying over his shoulder, "You know, I thought this soul mate thing was going to mean we'd just... click... like that. But I guess it doesn't work that way."

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me." Jared's eyes were impossibly wide. "I just _met_ you... days ago. You showed up through my window in the middle of the night - and then followed me around and I... I I just _met_ you." He took a few steps closer. "What's my favorite book Jen? Do you know where I was born or where I lived before I came here to school? Do you know why I was living with Chad - or why he's so important to me?" Tears welled up in Jared's eyes, all he'd wanted was some time to think, to be the person he was until a few days ago. "You don't even know me... I mean you..." he sighed. "I don't know what I mean anymore - but if you walk up those stairs..." He turned and walked over to the couch and sat down had, knocking a box of books on the floor.

Jensen looked up the stairs and sure enough, there stood Tom, Mike, and Chad, staring down at him with wide eyes. Very slowly he half turned and looked at Jared. "You're right. I don't know you at all. And you don't know me. So who cares about some stupid soul mate crap? Or all this ridiculous Prophecy shit? Hell, why should it matter that we're supposedly destined to be together? Obviously you and I function on completely different levels and that's not something I can deal with right now. So you make your threat, go through with it, I don't care. Because the way I see it? If you're allowed to have some personal space, cut _everyone_ off, then I'm allowed to walk away from you." He turned back to the steps and slowly put one foot in front of the other, trying not to wish that Jared would just stop him and make this whole thing better. He found it almost hard to believe that less then twelve hours ago they had laid twisted together on the bed, sharing slow and loving kiss.

Jared laid down on the couch, pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. "Okay..." he said quietly. He'd never felt more alone in his life; so he pulled himself back, shut himself off from everyone in the house, and laid there shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen spent most of the day cleaning the entirety of the third floor, ignoring Mike and Tom both times they came to talk to him. Everything in him ached for Jared and he wished he could just go down there and gather his mate into his arms, make it all right. Though at this point he had no idea what to say to even begin to make that happen. He knew Jared had a point, they didn't know each other, but it shouldn't matter. They had the rest of forever to get to know each other; it didn't give Jared the right to cut him off. He was fairly certain Mike had never yelled at Tom about not knowing his favorite book or his history before their relationship began. That wasn't the world Jensen came from. Had he married when he was still human, chances were he'd know very little about his bride. Hell, he might never have seen her before their wedding day. The fact that Jared couldn't see that - just expected Jensen to conform to _his_ ways - was almost too much.

When the sun began to set Jensen finally made his way down the stairs, rubbing the palm of his hand against his face as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He could feel the tension in the room build, could sense the other Vampire's eyes on him. Jensen had a fleeting thought that he should have waited upstairs until the sun set so he could just dart out of the house and let off some steam, maybe get away for a few days. He wasn't used to being confined to one spot for so long.

"Uh, hey Jensen," Tom cleared his throat, looking at Mike for a moment before looking back at his friend. "Kane called a few hours ago, we gave him the address so he'll probably be here shortly after the sun sets. He's apparently bringing a lot of weapons."

"What?" Jensen blinked at him, trying to decipher the words before slowly nodding. "Oh right. Yeah, good."

Chad looked up quickly from where he was sitting on the couch, Jared's head on his lap. He gave Jensen a half smile and went back to reading, his free hand stroking through Jared's hair. He was careful not to wake Jared, he'd been up most of the day with him, and Jared had finally fallen into a deep sleep about an hour before Jensen came downstairs. It wasn't in Chad's nature to be all touchy-feeling - but man - it had been a rough few hours for Jared... and _him_ come to think of it. He felt like he owed Jared his friendship, more than ever. Putting his book down, he tugged the blanket gently up over Jared's shoulders and pulled him closer. He smiled when Jared's arm slipped over his lap and he nuzzled closer. _Don't mess with my Jared_ he thought to himself.

It was inevitable that his eyes would be drawn to Jared and his heart only ached more at the sight of his mate lying across Chad's lap. It should be him comforting Jared; in fact, there shouldn't even be something to be comforting him about. With a small sigh he quietly crossed the room to Chad, kneeling beside him and speaking softly. "How is he? I mean..." he cleared his throat, not even really sure what he meant. He just wanted some reassurance that not everything was ruined between them.

"Leave him alone." Chad whispered. "He's hurt and scared and miserable and it took me all freaking... day... to get him to sleep." Chad squared his shoulders and glanced over at Mike and Tom. "Just let it be... go do your... whatever it is you guys are trying to do... prophecy shit. I'll take care of Jared." It felt good to say it; good to have a purpose and Chad wasn't backing down.

Jensen opened his mouth, fully prepared to snap at Chad and tell him how he had _no_ right to say these things to him, since he was Jared's soul mate, but Mike's hand fell heavy on his shoulder and he looked up into eyes full of warning. "Oh great," he hissed, pushing up and away from his friend. "So this is how it's going to be? All of you against me? I really am not going to put up with this."

Tom shook his head and stepped forward; talking quietly in hopes that Jensen would as well. "None of us are on sides here Jensen. We're all in this together. You and Jared are going to get through this, but the boy does need his sleep. You could give him that."

Staring around at everyone Jensen deflated. At this point he didn't even care what the right thing to do was; he just couldn't take this anymore. Stepping toward the couch he bent down and scooped Jared up into his arms, glaring down at Chad before he could say anything. "I'm putting him in the bed upstairs. When Kane gets here it might get nosier."

Jared stirred as Jensen started up the stairs. "What the... Jen... put me down." Jared struggled to get free.

"Jared, I'm just taking you up to the bed so we don't wake you. Please just let me?" Jensen said softly, climbing up the stairs quickly in case Jared tried some crazy escape maneuver. _I love you_ he couldn't help thinking, not knowing if Jared would get the thought but putting it out there just in case. He set Jared down on the mattress and backed away.

"Jen?" Jared's eyes were heavy and sore, "I know you're busy... with... stuff... but could you just... I don't know... sit here for a minute so I know you don't hate me?" He blinked back the tears prickling in his eyes and let Jensen feel... everything.

"Oh God," Jensen exhaled sharply and dropped onto the bed, scooping Jared back into his arms and pulling him close. "Jared I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He dropped a kiss to his forehead. "Look I know this doesn't fix anything but I love you, forever."

"You said... to forget the soul mate thing..." Jared looked straight into Jensen's eyes, "I never... I didn't mean... it's okay if you don't want that- but I don't know how..." he took a deep breath; "I don't think I..." he gave up. There were so many things he wanted to say and he knew that getting half of them out would be worse. "It's okay, I'm sorry... it's okay." His shoulders sank and he closed his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"It's better if we just don't try to discuss it all now," Jensen said softly, wanting Jared to just fall back into sleep and not upset him again. They needed to discuss everything but it had to happen when both had had some time to sit and really think about it. Jensen held him close for a long time until he was sure Jared had fallen deep enough into sleep that getting up wouldn't disturb him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around at the Vampires and nodded. "He's asleep. So... oh here comes Kane," Jensen turned to the door, hearing the sounds of the motorcycle that the Vampire liked to use. "Tom find a good place for the weapons he's got lots of swords I'm sure."

Mike ruffled Chad's hair as he walked by, "Prepare yourself dude, Kane is like, waves of sadness. You thought Jared was bad today, you have no idea."

"Oh great... I can hardly wait." Chad sighed and stood up to move some boxes out of the way.

Jensen pulled the door open just as Kane stepped up to the threshold, arms loaded with a wide assortment of weapons. A slow smile tugged his lips up and he stepped back. "Kane, good to see you. Have no idea how you got those on your motorcycle but I'm pretty impressed."

Kane shook his head, stepping past Jensen and into the room, "See that's your problem Ackles, never learned how to modern-" His words cut off as his eyes scanned the Vampire's in the room and landed on Chad. The weapons in his arms crashed to the floor loudly as he inhaled sharply. In the next moment he was across the room, Chad pinned to the wall beneath his firm hands, lips crashing down into the young Vampire's with brutal force.

Chad's mind went blank; he was holding a box and then this... Kane... and his mouth... his hands came alive after a few moments... one tangled in Kane's hair, like it was second nature, the other pushing on his chest trying to get some air. _Jesus_.

"What the _fuck_?" Mike hissed softly, staring at the two against the wall, not able to kick start his limbs into gear to put some space between them. His eyes darted to Jensen and Tom, who looked just as shocked as he did.

"It's you," Kane whispered as he pulled back from the kiss, hand coming up to trace the soft lines of Chad's face with soft eyes. "Oh god... I've been looking for you for so long and here you are... you're..." his eyes traveled over Chad's body, stepping back to take him fully in. "I never thought... but you're a... I just..."

Chad's heart was about to beat right out of his chest. "I'm a ..." he cleared his throat, "I'm a what? Fuck..." His mind was whirling with the strangest sensations; it was as though he'd met this... Kane... before - but his face didn't look familiar. Chad tried to slide along the wall out of Kane's grasp, peering frantically at Mike over Kane's shoulder.

"Damn," Tom breathed as the pieces clicked together. He could see the same happening on both Mike and Jensen's face and he couldn't help the chuckle of disbelief that fell from his lips. "Chad? Are you telling us that _Chad_ is your soul mate?"

"Chad..." Kane repeated the name slowly, reaching out and snagging the blond along the back of his neck, tugging him forward sharply and tightening his arms around him. "Chad... it's fitting for you, I like it." He laughed in disbelief. "Of course you probably don't remember..." he stopped suddenly as the words out of his mouth seemed to catch up with him. Letting go of Chad quickly he stepped back, eyes frantic. " _Jesus_ , you don't remember."

As soon as he was released Chad went flying across the room and careened into Mike, wrapping his arms around his broad chest. "I didn't... I don't know... it was..." He buried his face in Mike's chest and went completely silent, his thoughts churning away.

"I'm just gonna take him upstairs," Mike said quickly, scooping Chad up into his arms and carrying him quickly up to the second floor.

Kane watched them go before turning to Jensen and stumbling forward in daze. "I can't believe I found him Jensen... and he was here." He shook his head, walking back toward the door. "It's probably best I go for a day or two... obviously I've just fucked everything up. I'll be back." He turned back to them, hand hovering on the doorknob. "Will you... will you tell him what it means? Explain to him how I've... Jensen, I've been looking for him for so long..."

Jensen nodded and bit his bottom lip, completely thrown by this twist in events. "Yeah I know. Don't worry. We'll talk with him. Be careful okay?"

Kane nodded, looking toward the stairs for a long beat before turning and disappearing out the front door.

As soon as Mike had set Chad down he'd clambered onto the bed and wrapped himself around Jared like his life depended on hanging on to him. Wisely... Mike had left them alone.

Jared stirred slowly, thinking Jensen must have come back to talk. He turned over to find Chad wide-eyed and shaking right in front of him. "Chad?" He rubbed his eyes, "Chad? What happened?" Chad was shaking like a leaf, eyes wide and unfocused like he was a million miles away. Jared slid his arm over Chad's waist. "Dude... you're scaring me? Did Jensen yell at you? I'll kick his ass... "

Chad blinked and looked at Jared's face like he was seeing it for the first time. "Kane showed up."

Jared waited for more - some sort of explanation for the confusion and terror that was running off Chad in waves. "Chad? Did someone hurt you? Wasn't Mike there?" Jared was wide awake now and things weren't making any sense to him at all. Chad was unreadable, covered in fear and confusion and some strange sort of awareness of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He sensed Jensen far away but clear as day, startled and pleased, scared and a little worried. He felt further afield; it was harder to reach Tom and Mike. Mike was a mess, jealous, scared, and confused and Tom was almost the same. It was a tangled mess that Jared couldn't make head or tail of.

He pulled himself up on the pillow and dragged Chad onto his chest. "Okay Chad... you gotta talk to me, cause when I try and feel what you guys are feeling it just about overloads my circuits. What happened?" He stroked Chad's hair and squeezed him gently, "Kane arrived and...?"

Chad blinked up at Jared, arm slipping around Jared's waist. "He threw me up against the wall and kissed me."

Jared's face was blank, his mouth fell open and he said "okay."

Chad took a deep breath. "He said I was his soul mate... I think... and I felt... bizarre all this shit in my head... but I don't know him - and his hair, I used to tangle it around my finger when I fell asleep. But it's not my memories right? Is this some fucked-up-Vampire thing?"

"It's all fucked-up-Vampire stuff around here." In other words? Jared didn't have a clue. He had no idea who Kane was, he was exhausted and hurt and tired and now here he was holding _Chad_ in his arms while he shook. Great. Things were going remarkably well so far. "Someone will come up soon and talk to us Chad, don't worry, we'll figure it out." _What the fuck is going on, Jensen. Is it open season on new Vampires?_ Jared pulled Chad as close as he could, partly because it seemed to stop Chad shaking and mostly because he needed to touch someone.

They were dead asleep by the time the door opened, curled around each other like puppies in a basket. Chad's head was on Jared's chest, fingers clutching his shirt. Jared's hair had fallen over his eyes, his head resting on Chad's blonde locks. Jared's hand was curled protectively over Chad's neck. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their legs tangled; no one could get them apart without waking the other. But they were sleeping peacefully, and felt safe even as they dreamed.

"Fate, is a very odd creature," Tom was the first to break the silence in the wake of Kane's departure, across the room in a second when Mike reached the bottom of the stairs.

A heavy snort fell from Mike and he pushed Tom off him, choosing instead to pace in his annoyance. "Who the _hell_ does Kane think he is? Soul mate or not, you can't just come into someone's home, throw them up against a wall and try to suck their tongue out of their mouth. We haven't even had the opportunity to fully explain to Chad what a soul mate really means. And now between Kane's actions and Jensen's actions, we'll be lucky to keep him and Jared from running off together."

Jensen bristled at the words, fists clenching slightly "Excuse me Mike? I am still standing here."

"Well you have to admit the display of this morning was almost barbaric. Jensen," Mike huffed, rounding on him and coming to stand in his space, finger tip shoved hard into his chest. "do you realize you pretty much told him you didn't care if you two were soul mates? He's absolutely terrified, and everything is so very new to him, and the one person he could use the most support from is you. And then you go all ape shit on his ass. Seriously man, I don't know what you were thinking - _if_ you were thinking - but you're gonna have to do some serious back tracking to fix this."

"We've discussed this Mike and Jensen wasn't the only one in the wrong," Tom said softly, trying desperately to defuse the situation before it came to blows between the two men. "They're both going to have to discuss this and we know that. What's most important right now is figuring out the best way to handle this situation with Kane without scaring Chad... more."

Trying to ignore how angry he was with everything, Jensen slid down onto the couch and the three fell into low murmurs of discussion, not rising for several hours until they felt they could discuss everything with the youngest Vampire in the most logical way possible.

"We shouldn't wake them," Mike said softly, looking at Tom and Jensen over his shoulder, a sad smile on his face. "We're absolutely horrible you know that? These two boys... I can't even imagine how confused and terrified they must be. Kane is such an _idiot._ " He hissed the word, cutting off sharply as the anger from before boiled up to the surface.

Tom wrapped an arm around him, pulling him flat against his chest and dropping a kiss to his temple. "You know it's not going to do us any good to show our annoyance at Kane while we explain all of this. Chad needs to know that this is, in fact, a good thing."

Jensen's heart ached for both boys on the bed - Jared naturally, but the sadness he felt for Chad was quite unexpected. He worried his low lip between his teeth as Tom and Mike continued talking in quiet whispers, making up his mind several minutes later. "We have to wake them. They need to feed before the night ends and then we'll also sit down and talk this whole thing out." He watched the two boys on the bed for a minute longer before stepping forward and reaching a hand out to lie on Jared's forehead. _Wake up love._ He tried tentatively.

Jared stirred, nuzzling into Chad's hair; a familiar presence brushing over him. _Jen?_ He blinked his eyes open cautiously, bleary eyed. "Hi..." he said quietly, arms tightening around Chad. "Is it... time to get up?" The emotions in the room were so varied Jared couldn't even begin to sort them out, it was too soon after he'd awakened.

"Yes," Jensen said softly, taking a small step back to give his mate some space. "It's probably best for you and Chad to feed some. I'd... I'd be happy to go with you, if you'd like, but if you think it's best the two of you go alone. Or with Mike. Or Tom. That's okay too." Jensen hated the feeling of having to tiptoe around his lover's emotions, wishing he could just pull Jared from the bed and take him far away from here until they could have their time to work all of this out.

Looking around quickly, Jared shook Chad gently. "Hey bud... time to get up."

Chad mumbled something completely incoherent and Jared smiled, tousling Chad's hair. "Hey - get up."

Chad opened one eye and looked at Jared's chin. "Oh great...we're still here. It wasn't a dream."

Jared smiled wearily, eyes darting over Chad's shoulder to Jensen's face then away quickly. "We gotta go ... feed Chad ... who do you want to go with?"

Chad rolled out of Jared's arms onto his back flinging his arms out sideways. "Mmiiiiiiiike," he said through a yawn.

 _I'm not leaving him._ Jared sat up and rubbed his eyes, careful not to look at anyone. "I'm gonna go with Chad tonight."

"And though I should feel hurt that it apparently bothers you that we're still here," Mike grumbled then chuckled, stepping forward to pull Chad out of the bed. "I just can't be angry with you. So count yourself lucky, cause I can hold a mean grudge. Nothing compared to Jensen but-"

"Mike," Tom said warningly, eyes darting to Jensen - who only slid back against the wall quietly, allowing them their space to move. "Alright, you three go feed and I'll stay with Jensen."

"I don't need someone to stay with me, I'm not a child," Jensen said softly. He wondered how long his heart was going to ache like this. It was too much; he needed some sort of release. "I was just going to feed as well so... we’ll talk when everyone gets back then."

Looking around the room as he came in, Jensen felt the - growing familiar - ache intensify at the way Jared was glued to Chad's side, not even looking up in greeting. He sighed softly and dragged in the large arm chair he'd purchased while out, shoving it into the corner and folding himself up in it - legs pulled tightly against his chest.

"Did the feeding go okay?" Tom asked to the room in general, trying for an easy, carefree type smile but failing. He just looked worried. Worried about Chad, worried about Jared, worried about Jensen, the whole situation was almost worse than the Prophecy itself. "Mike? Did you tell Chad about how we met?"

Mike nodded, arm curled tightly around Chad's waist. "Yeah, he heard the whole story. Though I'm sure it wasn't near as romantic without you there helping me tell it. I don't know. What do you think Jared? Did it lack its usual flair?"

Jared's lips quirked into a smile. "It was good, I like it- gives me a good feeling to listen to it." His eyes scanned the room; he shuffled his feet hesitant to leave Chad's side. After standing there long enough to feel awkward he opted for a spot by the wall and sat down on the floor. His hand moved to the faint scar on his forehead, fingers running over it, remembering.

Chad was grinning. "It was a _great_ story! Tom - you are a true gentleman." He leaned forward and in an exaggerated whisper said "I think Mike may have embellished a little."

"That sounds very like my Michael," Tom said with a smile, coming to his side to drop a kiss to his lips. "Of course that's just one example of how the soul mate thing works. Mike and I - Jensen even - come from a very different time. Had we never been Vampires, we would have been married off to whoever would provide the most benefit to our families. Chances are we'd never meet our bride until the day of..." He glanced at Jensen for a moment before going on. "This is why Mike and I connected so quickly, we had already accepted the fact that we would not know the person we were suppose to spend the rest of our lives with before we were bound together."

"But you two live in a completely different world," Mike smiled and ruffled Chad's hair. "Now at least. Chad, I explained to you how souls could be lost, how they would come back later on. This is what happened with Kane. A long time ago he found his soul mate and that man was killed before becoming a Vampire, now that soul - your soul - has cycled around."

Chad looked around for a minute, trying to read the faces in the room; then went to the wall and slid down to sit beside Jared. "So..." he was thoughtful, "that's why I got such a... hell I don't know - it was like this weird flash - like I was fighting two different things..." He looked sideways at Jared. "Do you guys think I'll remember anything? Will it - sorta make sense? Do I have to choose him?" He looked over at Mike, "you know like Jensen had to pick Jared? Is this the same thing?'

Jared pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down.

"Wait," Jensen spoke up from the other side of the room. "I didn't _have_ to choose Jared. I _wanted_ to choose Jared. That's the point of a soul mate; it's never a have to." A quiet sigh fell from his lips and he shook his head.

"Chad," Mike explained further. "If you never feel that connection for Kane... well honestly I'll be surprised but if it should happen that way then no one will force you to be together. Not even him. I've never heard of two Vampires finding each other and turning out to be soul mates so I'm not sure how this connection will play out."

Jared sat up, staring over at Mike. "Wait, so you don't _have_ to be with your soul mate?" His eyes squinted a little as he thought about it. Jensen could have chosen to let him go, Jensen could have chosen someone else? "What would happen to... both mates if one of them didn't want to be with the other?"

Tom and Mike shared a look and Jensen made a quiet little whimper from his chair, pulling tighter in on himself. "I... don't know," Tom said softly, worrying his lower lip between his bottom teeth. Mike came up to him, arms circling around his waist and head lying on his lover's chest.

"We've never heard of a Vampire doing that. I mean, why would you? Your soul mate... it's like two halves of one hole. Chad, think about it now. Think about how you felt when Kane kissed you earlier. Under all the confusion and everything, didn't a part of you feel... complete?"

Chad was thoughtful, it had been such a strange encounter with Kane, too much, too sudden, but yes, there was something. "I... felt something... I don't know..." Chad pressed his lips together for a few moments. "I'd like to see him again... maybe without his tongue in my mouth... you know - get _introduced_ to him." He shrugged a half smile on his mouth.

Jared was fiddling with his hair, wrapping it around his finger, his mind a million miles away. "Jen? I'm sorry," he blurted out climbing to his feet. "I don't really know what I did - but I'm sorry -and I hate this and it's not okay and I don't know how to fix it. I think it’s okay if I want some privacy... even from you... and I'm sorry that makes you angry but I'm going to need it." He took a step forward, stopped and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't want you to leave me, or choose someone else. I... I... would have chosen you - I just didn't have any time. I feel it- I just wanted some space..." He looked around at everyone's faces, "isn't that okay? I need time… please." The last word was almost a whisper, his eyes lowered, fingers back over the scar on his temple.

Jensen stared at Jared with wide, sad eyes, "Leave you? Choose someone else? Why in the world would I do that?" He climbed out of his chair, twisting his hands together nervously as he considered Jared.

With a faint smile Mike moved over to Jared and pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around Jared's body and whispering into his ear, "You can fix this kid, don't worry. Just remember that in normal Vampire relationships, neither can shut the other out completely, two halves of one whole you know?" He pulled back and pecked his cheek playfully. "Why don't you two go talk upstairs? We'll answer any other questions Chad might have and work on more unpacking."

Jared looked over at Jensen from under his eyelashes, "Jen? You want to talk to me?"

"Of course I do," Jensen stepped forward, reaching out to pull him forward but stopping just short of touching him. "Uh, I cleaned up the third floor pretty well today, we could go up there?" He rubbed his palms against his pant legs and tried a small smile.

Nodding, Jared turned and headed up the stairs afraid that if he said anything else he would ruin things. It felt like the longest walk in the world. He ducked into the first room, and waited, nervous.

Closing the door behind him, Jensen stared at the solid wood for a long time before taking a deep breath and turning around. He'd spent the past countless hours thinking of logical ways to discuss this, the best thing to say to ensure Jared understood his point of view. The last thing he wanted was an argument reaching proportions of the one before. But when he turned around to look Jared his heart lurched oddly in his chest and he crossed the room in a flash, pulling Jared into his arms and crushing their lips together. _Just a moment, please?_ He savored the taste of him, the feel of their skin meeting, enjoying the way his body hummed in pleasure at the contact of just lips.

 _I'm sorry_ It was repeating over and over in Jared's head, his lips moving against his mate's, his heart thudding dully in his chest. He knew it all flew out of him too fast for Jensen to get it, _so scared, love you, need time, so much lost_ but he couldn't kiss this man and control his thoughts at the same time. He loved Jensen; he knew that, it was everything else that was complicated. He lost himself in the kiss for a few moments, just because he could.

It didn't take Jensen long to realize if they kept heading down this path then they'd end up tangled together with nothing solved and probably just be worse than when they started. So he pulled back reluctantly, tongue darting out to trace the curve of his lip with a sigh. "I love you Jared, that's the most important thing, above all else. And I know... actually no, I don't know. I don't understand how you’re feeling; I've never been put in this situation. You and I come from different worlds... I wish I could just fix this but I don't even know how. Will you tell me what to do? What will make you happy?"

Jared ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I don't know." He swallowed, looked around the room. "I just want some time when I don't have to let everyone feel... what I'm feeling." He reached out slowly and hooked his finger through Jensen's belt loop, fighting off the image of the night before when Jensen shoved him away for the same thing. "I think I get... that it hurts you that I want to do it... but... can we work it out somehow? What if I never do it without warning you? Only for a certain amount of time? Is there a way I could just have _some_ time and it wouldn't make you... so mad... and..." his voice faltered, "Please… don't... could you not... push me away like that again... please." He fell silent and, looked up into Jensen's eyes, fingers tightening on his belt loop. _Please... love._

Stepping to Jared's side, Jensen sighed, trying to sort through the onslaught of emotions tangling through him. "It's not my... place... to tell you what you can or cannot do Jared. If you feel you need your time, then I will not stop you. I don't understand why... if only because I could never shut myself from you, would never want too, but I guess that's just a testament to how I don't know you. This, our relationship, is so very different then all the others I've heard Vampires speak of..." He laid his hand out along Jared's chest, staring at the place their bodies connected with sad eyes.

"It's not that I... I just need it - maybe just for a little while..." He covered Jensen's hand with his own. "It's so hard, all of this, it's been days... and I need years to sort through everything. It's hard when I have everyone in my head... to make decisions. Do you think I will get better at that? Blocking out some things instead of everything?" He pressed Jensen's hand firmly against his chest.

"We could... practice," Jensen suggested, opening his fingers so Jared's could fall between his own. "You could start by... blocking everyone out, then maybe trying to send me just one thought? Or well... I don't know. I still don't understand everything you can do," Jensen shrugged. "We need more information on it. Maybe that book..." he trailed off thinking about it, and pulled Jared into his body, absently reaching up to stroke a hand through his mate's hair. "We'll figure something out. Until then, why don't you tell me a little about you? I'd like to know where you came from, or how you became Chad's roommate. Which really is a great irony considering what we now know about him and Kane."

Leaning into Jensen's touch, _missed this_ , Jared spoke softly, "one more thing... the push... when you shoved me away - I want you to promise you won't do that again. No matter what, you can yell, swear... just don't do that... it... I hated it. Can I ask that of you?" He looked into Jensen's eyes, nudging his hand with his head to get him to stroke his fingers through his hair again.

Biting his lower lip and nodding slowly Jensen dragged his hand through the back of Jared's hair, cupping along his neck and pulling him forward and whispering into the space between their lips, "I'm sorry, I'll never do that... again..." he crashed their lips together, tongue forcing its way into Jared's mouth and crossing the area in broad sweeps. He stepped into his body, the hand on Jared's chest sliding down to curve along his hipbone and pull him flush against Jensen's chest.

It was simple and calm and perfect to fall into that kiss. Jensen's hand on his hip was the most comforting thing Jared had felt in the past day. His tongue slipped shyly across Jensen's bottom lip, then braver he sucked it into his mouth deepening the kiss, gasping for breath. _Don't leave me._ Jared's hands slid around Jensen's waist band, cool fingers slipping just under the material. Head tilted slightly he leaned into Jensen's chest, pressing their bodies together a small noise escaping his lips. _Sorry._ Jared pulled back slightly, pressing a hand against Jensen's chest. Their lips pulled apart and Jared smiled. "I promise, I don't want to be with anyone else, I just need... my brain to catch up with my soul."

 _Would never leave you_ Jensen thought as he dipped his head down to the curve of Jared's neck, mouthing along his flesh with open lips, teeth ghosting over the cold flesh. "I believe you," he breathed against the skin, kissing down to the edge of the shirt and stepping back for a moment to tug the offending article of clothing up over his mate's head, tossing it to the ground. "I love you." _My Soul_ "God I want you." he stepped back into the flesh, fingers digging into Jared's hipbones as he dipped his head down once more to nip softly along the Vampire's collar bone. Backing them up until Jared was against the wall of the empty room, he chuckled low in his throat, "We need a bed. Or a couch. Something."

Jared's breath caught in his chest and his hands slid up Jensen's back, moving over his shirt. "A big... soft bed..." he breathed out into the empty room. Jared huffed out a small laugh, "do we even _have_ a bedroom?" Sliding his hands forward and down over Jensen's shoulders down his arms, he dug his fingers into the muscles of his chest. His leg slid up the side of Jensen's, snaked around and pulled his lover's hard thigh closer. Like he was drawn, pulled, his lips moved down Jensen's cheek, slipping along his jaw and down his neck. The tip of Jared's tongue ran gently along the vein in his mate's neck, teasing, tempting both of them. Jared's body jolted as his fangs lengthened, pleasure, surprise and pain all at the same time and he quickly sank his teeth into his lover's neck. _Mine_ He pulled on the beautiful tonic from Jensen's vein, swallowed, shuddered then licked the wound closed before he was temped again. He was licking his lips, looked into Jensen's eyes and then he let his thoughts and feelings go, everything, focused entirely, exactly at his soul mate. _feel, it's all yours_. His eyes darkened.

Gasping at the onslaught of desire and emotions swirling through him, Jensen managed to growl low in his throat, "Thought you'd..." he head tilted back up to meet Jared's eyes, muscles in his neck thrumming pleasantly where Jared's fangs had been only moments before. "Like to pick out our..." arching his hips forward he tugged Jared's hair, crashing their lips together for a moment before whispering in the space between their lips. "room." He could help projecting the next thought to Jared, worry spiking up almost instantly in. _unless you want your own room_ the thought had him nipping at Jared's lips until blood seeped out, blood trickling into his mouth where he sucked possessively.

Jared's tongue danced around Jensen's, his fangs, the blood, sliding in and out slowly. _Want to fall asleep right next to you, every night, forever._ Small sounds of pleasure fell from Jared's lips, his hands slipping under his mate's shirt. Sighing out a long breath he pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jensen's, panting soft puffs of breaths across his lips. He tilted his head, fighting to control his urge to grab Jensen, pull him as close as he could, tear his shirt off. _Jen..._ "I want to... talk... _and touch_ and I want a home, I need _a home... for us_. "Sorry," he whispered, "I just... I can't control it... the mind thing... when you touch me." He hid behind his hair, "Sorry, s'just... you..." he moaned quietly.

"Oh Jared," he gasped, threading his hand up through Jared's hair and squeezing tightly. "This place can be only temporary. If you'd like, will pick out the perfect house together one day soon," with a soft chuckle he ghosted his fingers along ever inch of the Vampire's flesh that he could reach. "And I'm really not sure how much longer I can go without getting you somewhere much... softer... to show you all the things I'd like to do to you." A low growl fell from his lips as he ground his hips against Jared. _love you... have I mentioned that?_ He dipped his fingers just below Jared's waist band, tracing the flesh there firmly as he rocked their hips together in slow, languid, motions. "God I need you. Now."

"Which is it?" Jared's question came with a smile _Need me now? or want to go somewhere softer?_ He growled softly, his almost purr, he knew Jensen loved the sound. His hands slid down his mate's chest and around to cup his ass, pulling him closer.

Chuckling softly, Jensen pulled Jared toward the door, curling his fingers around Jared's wrist and tugging him out of the room. "Softer bed. I want our first time to be somewhere more romantic then the floor of an empty bedroom. We'll use the only bed but god we have to get more of those," he said the words in a rush as he led Jared down to the second floor and into the only bedroom with a bed. Half way through shutting the door he turned to Jared with questioning eyes. "Have you... is this going to be your...?"

Jared shrugged and smiled, suddenly feeling too young and inexperienced and a bit naive. "I've never..." He looked down and his hands, "yeah, you will be my... first." If Vampires could blush - he was sure he would be. "I'm sorry," he rushed to speak again, "I just never, I mean... I wasn't sure enough ever..." he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and quieted. "Jen...? I don't want them all... to know..."

Taking a deep breath Jensen nodded and left the door open, stepping in to pull Jared into his arms and hold him close. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, in fact it's just making me want you more but I see where you're concern is..." He pressed a small, chaste kiss to Jared's lips before stepping back slightly. "So, we'll wait. Either until you think you can handle the thought projection or until no one's around. I don't mind." Jensen traced a hand through his mate's hair, a fond smile dancing along his lips.

"I don't want to wait - and I don't want... them... to know..." he smiled, "so what... do we do?" Jared closed the distance between them again.

"Hmm," Jensen considered the question with a tilt of his head, wrapping his fingers around Jared's waist and pulling him in close once more. "Aside from going down there and telling them to get lost for an hour or two, I don't know."

Reaching out Jared trailed a finger down Jensen's cheek, across his bottom lip and over his chin. "You sure you won't be disappointed in me?"

"I'll be disappointed... but not in you," Jensen smiled and leaned into Jared's touch. "Though I really am not against telling them to get the hell out of here." His smile morphed into a full grin and he swayed their hips side to side playfully.

"I didn't mean... disappointed if we didn't..." Jared stepped back slightly rubbing his chest, too nervous to feel playful. "I meant disappointed if we do. I don't have much experience... I mean... with that..."

"You..." Jensen chuckled and shook his head, hands sliding down to cup the curve of Jared's ass. "Silly, silly boy, I could never be disappointed in you. There's so..." his thoughts flickered through all the things he'd like to do with Jared, all the things he'd always imagined doing with his soul mate when that time came. "I should send them away then?"

Jared launched himself at Jensen. It wasn't his most graceful maneuver, but it was certainly heartfelt. Everything that had happened and all Jared found himself wanting was to prove to Jensen that none of this had been a mistake; that he loved him, wanted him, even if he was confused and a little crazy. His lips crashed into Jensen's, he tasted blood, felt the pain briefly but he didn't care. His hands were all over his mate, everywhere at once, _scared, want, love_. His breathing was already fast from his nerves and being that close to Jensen, feeling the hardness off his body, the subtle curves, made him gulp in big mouthfuls of air. Impatiently, he tugged Jensen towards the bed. "C'mere... dont' want to change my mind..." he smiled.

Stumbling slightly at Jared's form suddenly thrust against his, Jensen's arms worked quickly to gather him close and hold him tightly. "But uh..." he jerked his head back to the open door before dragging away from the bed and toward the hall way. "Just a second," he breathed, dipping to bite briefly along Jared's neck before tilting his head back to yell down the stair well. "Tom?"

"What?" Tom appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking up toward him curiously.

"Get. Out." Jensen snapped, not waiting to be asked questions before he was shoving Jared back into the bedroom, down onto the bed with a wicked smile. "I should take this off?" He tugged on the hem of his shirt.

Jared laughed, "probably, you can stay fully dressed if you want." He shrugged and began to pull his shirt off over his head, very slowly. He stopped when the shirt was halfway up his chest, lowering it a little, "do you want me to keep mine on?" His eyes were shining.

Jensen wet his lip and smirked, eying the small area of flesh exposed to him. "Let's make a deal. Let's both be naked this time around, make things easier." He pulled his shirt up and over his head, fingers hovering over the top button of his jeans. "Unless you've suddenly become too shy. Though allow me to remind you of the shower... and the fact that we've shared a bed together."

Jared got up to his knees and pulled his shirt up over his head then trailed his fingers down his chest, around his belly button and along the line of his waist band before popping his button slowly. "I'm a little shy..." he smiled, "but nothing you can't fix." He walked forward on his knees, fingers slowly pulling his zipper down, one deafening click at a time. "Just might..." he shrugged and rubbed his hand down his side, "take me a while," he licked his lips, "to get undressed." He slipped his hands in the opening at the front of his pants sliding it open just a little. Running his finger over his hip bone, he moved a little closer and licked Jensen's neck quickly then pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

Heat slowly built in him with each tiny motion Jared took and Jensen could hardly tear his eyes away from the flesh above his mate's jeans. When Jared's tongue connected with his flesh a low growl rumbled up his throat and he leaned forward into the touch. Dragging his own zipper down in a flash and shoving his jeans over his waist, Jensen had Jared pinned down to the mattress in the next moment, hands falling between them to shove hard on his mate's pants. "No one likes a tease Jared," he breathed, crawling down the Vampire's body until he could pull the offending article of clothing off his feet and throw it to the floor. "Of course, there are some types of teasing that can't be helped." He dipped to press a kiss on the inside of Jared's right thigh, slowly working up his body with gentle licks and bites. A smile curved up the corners of his lips as he reached Jared's waist, looking up at his mate under his eye lashes. "Tell me what you want Jared. What would you like me to do to you?" Jensen laid the tip of his index finger at the base of Jared's cock and pressed a firm line up.

Jared gasped. "What was that... uhhhh..." his spine arched up off the bed, "you said about teasing?" Anxiety was nipping at the edges of his mind, so he let Jensen feel it, let him feel how much he wanted his mate, how much he ached for Jensen to be inside him, how scared he was... everything, and how he didn't have the words. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand over Jensen's heart. "I want..." his eyes fluttered open, "you..."

"That can be arranged," Jensen said with a warm smile, climbing up his mate's body and running a tongue along his lower lip. "I'm not going to hurt you okay Jared? We won't do anything until you're completely ready," his fingers danced along Jared's side, hips gliding together. He traced his mate's lip with his tongue repeatedly before crushing their mouths together, teeth scrapping along Jared's tongue to draw the faintest amount of blood. "I love you," he whispered before starting to slide back down his body.

Voice lost somewhere inside his body, Jared just thought everything, felt it, and hoped Jensen could. His fingers brushed through Jensen's soft hair, let his fingers trail over his smooth skin, "Jen... you're..." he sighed, "I..." his body was moving under Jensen's touch, chasing his mate's flesh as it moved away, leaning into him, writhing under him.

With Jared's hips once more in his line of sight, Jensen wet his lip and slowly scanned the image before him. His eyes darkened and he lowered his head to drag the flat of his tongue up the full length of Jared's cock, smiling as it twitched slightly. He rolled the taste of Jared's flesh around his mouth and moaned softly, repeating the trail up over and over. He held Jared's hips against the mattress with one hand, the other dipping down between silky skin to part cool flesh and press forward. As the tip of his finger located and circled the puckered hole, Jensen opened his mouth wide and swallowed Jared whole, taking him as far in as he could manage.

He tried not to struggle, but the sensation of Jensen holding him down, controlling; sent shivers through Jared's body and struggling made his mate's grip tighten. His head jolted forward off the bed... eyes squeezed shut, "fuck..." _sorry_. Jensen's mouth... was incredible. Jared's mind just shut off, his body taking over. He was so hard, aching for his mate, and Jensen tongue was all over his cock, everywhere, sliding and pressing and smoothing. Jared's thighs were quivering under Jensen's chest, his arms up over his head, his heart thundering. "Jen..."

The muscles resisted Jensen's finger pushing forward for a few moments but Jensen continued his movement until he could slide his index just in to the first knuckle. "Need lube," he grumbled, pulling his finger out and dashing across the room to Mike's nightstand in a flash. Jensen was back on the bed in just a moment, flipping the cap on the bottle and squeezing the cool gel liberally onto his fingers. "Is this okay?" He asked when the tip of his finger was back in place, pushing just slightly forward. _My Soul_ he thought lovingly as he looked up at Jared's pleasure laced features. His other hand dropped the lube beside Jared's hips and reached out to curl around the base of Jared's hard cock, squeezing slightly.

A string of noises shot out of Jared's mouth, "Yes... fine… good," were all in there somewhere he was sure. _Love you... please..._ "Jen..." he gasped, stomach muscles rippling in time with his mate's movements. "Jen... don't forget..." Jared sucked in a breath, "I'm a Vampire..." he wriggled as much as he could in Jensen's grasp, "too."

Jensen took his time stretching Jared, Vampire or not, he took pleasure in circling his index finger in slow strokes for several long minutes before pulling it back and adding a second finger to the mix. His other hand stroked Jared's cock firmly, squeezing with each drag up and ending with the pad of his thumb rubbing along the slit. Once both fingers were buried as deep as they could go, he scissored them, searching until they grazed Jared's prostate. Every part of Jensen's body thrummed with the desire to bury himself as deep inside Jared as he could get. "Need you." _My Soul_ Jensen kissed the nearest part of Jared's flesh, shifting slightly so he could run his teeth along the skin.

Jared almost managed to break out of Jensen's hold, but then again, he didn't really want to. _So good_ "Jen..." His back arched off the bed... shoulders holding his weight, hands reaching down for his mate, _my love_. It felt better than he imagined... different, the cold of Jensen's fingers lost in his own chilled body... and then the shocks from that spot that Jensen seemed so able to find that sent Jared's mind reeling, his body jolting up again... his breath catching in his chest.

Adding a third finger, Jensen let go of Jared's cock in favor of shoving a hand down hard on Jared's hips in attempt to hold him in place. A low chuckle fell from his lips and he looked up at his mate through his eyelashes. "I'm worried I might kill you before we even get going." Another laugh and he slid all three fingers back, shoving hard forward and landing his fingers right where it counted. The way Jared moved beneath him was rapidly becoming too much and he knew he was going to need to take him, and soon, if this was going to happen at all. _Ready?_

Jared stretched his arms up over his head, hands clenched together, face turned into his shoulder. His mouth fell open in a silent cry, _more_ , he was vaguely aware of his fangs appearing. He bit down on his own arm and tore the flesh just enough, letting the blood run down his skin, turning his head so he could fix his dark, lust-glazed eyes on Jensen's. _please_ "please... Jen," His hand snapped down to Jensen's shoulder, nails drawing blood.

"Shit," Jensen hissed, lurching forward to drag his tongue up along Jared's blood streaked arm as his fingers fell from the tight muscle. Pleasure tightened his muscles and he took a moment to center his thoughts before positioning himself at Jared's entrance and slamming in. Jensen could feel the muscles give around him, and he smashed his lips to Jared's to capture his scream. _JaredJaredJared_ he chanted the name in his mind over and over, gasping as he wrenched this lips apart and used all his force to not move until Jared had time to adjust completely.

Jared's heart stopped for a moment, he was sure of it, and then he was sure of nothing but _Jensen_. Jensen's desire, want, washed over him, suffocated him, it was beautiful. He met each thrust with as much as he could, his body already lost to him; belonging only to his mate. He could hear himself making noises, with each thrust in, with each painfully long pause; he just couldn't recognize his own words. He grabbed at Jensen's arm, wrapping long fingers around his mate's wrist and pulled it up to his lips. Before Jensen could pull away he bit down on the beautiful throbbing vein, _mine_ , and lapped softly at the blood, letting it run into his mouth, down his cheek.

The pleasure that soared through his body was too much and he couldn't make sense of the way his world was tilting, his vision blurring. Jared sucking from his arm, draining the blood thumping through his system, only served to quicken his pace. After a few shallow thrusts he pulled his mate's legs up, pressing them down into Jared's chest so he could bury himself impossibly deeper. _Yours_ the word echoed through his thoughts as his hips crashed down into Jared's body. Jensen's fist curled around Jared's ankles, tightening painfully hard, using them to keep his balance with each thrust. His orgasm slowly built in the pit of his stomach and a low growl left his lips as he let it work its way forward.

Lips sealed onto Jensen's wrist, Jared sucked the beautiful lifeblood into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue, loving the sensation. The pounding of Jensen's body against his was intense and he struggled for each breath, loving the brutality of it - offset by the gentle words in his mind, the feelings radiating out of his mate. He grabbed onto Jensen's wrist with both hands, hard, fingers bruising the flesh, teeth sinking back into his lover's arm. The feel of Jensen inside him, the feel of the blood, it was all spiraling in on Jared. He tore his lips away from Jensen's arm, rolling his cheek into his hand, fingers threading. The burning began deep inside, building, growing... he panted trying to stave off his orgasm knowing it was impossible.

Jensen lost himself in time with each thrust, not caring when the bed started crashing against the wall or his moans hit the loudest level he'd ever reached. He knew Jared was approaching the edge as quickly as he was and it only increased his speed - though he wasn't entirely sure that was possible. _My Soul_ he urged, spreading Jared's legs so he could drop down and crash their lips together in a brutal kiss that sent blood passing between them. _Come with me_ his mind screamed as his orgasm tumbled up through his system and Jared's muscles clenching around him pushed him over the edge.

Jared's lips pressed desperately against Jensen's, his tongue fucking into his mate's mouth, the taste of blood mingling with the taste of Jensen... and those words, the request, as always... burning into his heart and mind. Jared hips bucked up into Jensen's, his orgasm rolling gently up his body then crashing down on him. His muscles let go, his heart stuttered in his rib cage, tongue sliding in and out of his lover's mouth. _Love, fuck, Jen..._ He came, Jensen's order, _ohgod_ , sending him over the edge. Cold ropes of come shot over his stomach, his cock throbbing, aching, and pulsing out the last of his need. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, pulling him so close, so hard against him, _so full, so good_. His body clenched around his mate, throbbing, pulsing.

Pulling from Jared's body with a groan, Jensen let himself fall hard into Jared's body, enjoying the comfort of lying so close together. Every inch of his body shook from his orgasm and his chest rose and fell rapidly as his world worked to refocus itself. "I love you..." he said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his mate's lips. "I love you so much I don't think my mind can handle it. I very well might explode."

Jared could barely move. _I... did… explode..._ He nuzzled into Jensen's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stalwart shall rise in the west, fractured by loss, strengthened by hope. His road will be paved by knowledge, a singular commitment to learning, training.

His Heart though, distanced by pain, obtainable only by the Innocent; repossessed, reclaimed. Their path is gnarled by fate, fragmented by hatred - but he shall persist. The stone worn smooth by indefatigable joy and innocence; love in its purest form.

They will join the battle as two, they will end it as one.

  
It took the better part of a week for the Vampire’s to gather an adequate amount of furniture to supply the house. The rhythm between the five of them seemed to build with each passing night, the bond of their friendship tightening. Jensen couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder everywhere they went, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be following them. He wished he had some idea as to what the Elder’s were up to, had even sent Tom and Mike to try and send a message to Misha. They needed to be as prepared as possible and though he and Jared seemed to be making some progress in his training, it just didn’t feel like it was enough.   
“That was Kane,” Jensen turned off Jared’s phone as he came down into the living room. “He’ll be here in an hour or so and Chad? He promises not to slam you against the wall and attack your mouth.” _I’ve warned him he won’t be welcome here if he does_ Jensen added as an afterthought to Jared, testing his perception skills while at the same time attempting to calm any remaining anger Jared might have for the man.  
Jared came thundering down the stairs, jumped from the fourth step up, ran across the living room and skidded to a halt against Jensen. "Thank you for doing that." _love you_.   
“He better not,” Mike grumbled, grabbing a handful of peanuts from the jar he’d brought out earlier and munching loudly. “Love these things.” He added as an after thought.

 _Chad sighed and started pacing nervously back and forth. He glanced over at Mike, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "It'll be okay... I'll be okay, right?" He walked right up to Mike and tucked himself under Mike's arm for a moment, then took off pacing again._

 _Jared kissed Jensen's cheek and walked over to perch on the arm of the couch. He knew it bugged Tom that was part of the reason he did it. He grinned, amusing himself. "Chad? Sit."_

 _Chad walked over to Jared and plunked himself down on the cushion. He didn't need another lecture about how the cushions were for sitting on and the arms were for leaning on - so he leaned against Jared. "It'll be okay."_

 _Jared slipped his hands over Chad's tense shoulders, rubbing gently, "it'll be fine... there's no way," he nodded towards the older Vampires, "with _this_ crowd around... anything will happen to you."_

"Just try to remember what we've talked about," Tom encouraged, dropping down into an arm chair across the room from them. "Kane understands that souls don't necessarily gain their entire memory back right away, if ever, and that it's going to take time."

"And that we'll kill him if he does anything to harm you," Mike added and dropped into Tom's lap. "Or you know, annoy you. Piss you off, whatever it might be."

Jensen snorted and shook his head. _Possessive Mike_ He grinned at Jared, trailed a hand across his shoulder as he passed behind the couch and headed to the front of the house to reach the front door and turn the lock.

Jared expended a lot of effort over the next hour or so trying to distract Chad. He tried pretty much everything, at one point he was so desperate he nipped Chad's neck. It distracted Chad alright, but Jared got wrestled to the ground and smashed in the head with a sofa cushion. Shrugging it off as less than successful Jared went back to cuddling Chad on the couch. It seemed to work. The two young Vampires had fallen into an easy pattern of protecting and soothing each other; it was natural.

"That's him," Jensen said, turning slightly when the voices in the room suddenly ceased. He chuckled softly and turned back to the door. "You'd think it was the Elders coming or something. Kane," Jensen pulled the door open and smiled at the man, stepping out to throw arms around him in a hug. "Don't mind the Calvary; we're all a little protective of our Chad." He stepped back to let the Vampire in, wetting his lips anxiously as he pushed the door shut.

Kane walked slowly into the room, looking around at each Vampire in turn. He shifted the box in his hand nervously, eyes lingering on Chad longingly. “Hello,” he nodded and cleared his throat, trying again. “Chad, hi.” Moving forward quickly he handed Chad the box and stepped back with a nervous shuffle of his feet. “Those are some chocolates from the city we first met in…” He dragged a hand up through his hair and looked over at Jensen briefly before kneeling beside Chad. “I thought you might like them but don’t feel obligated and I’m sure you know but, because I’d like it to be official, I’m Christian and it’s so very good to meet you.” He grasped Chad’s hand and brought it too his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the flesh before letting go and rising once more.

Chad's mouth fell open, "uhh..." He felt Jared's knee move against his back, "s'nice to meet you... properly." His fingers curled around the box, pulling it close to his body. "Thank-you..." He stared down at the box, running his fingers back and forth over it. "Where... was it?" He cleared his throat, "where we... first met, I mean?"

"A small village outside New York City," Kane smiled fondly at the memory. "The actual place isn't there now but a different city stands instead... though the candy shop is still run by the same family. You loved your chocolates," he cleared his throat again, looking around as if he just remembered he was there. "Though I know you're not that person, don't worry."

"Maybe you guys want some privacy to talk?" Tom suggested, not trying to push Mike from his lap until Chad answered.

"I..." Chad sank back against Jared's leg, still clutching the box.

Jared leaned down and whispered, "he feels all good inside, Chad, I swear, sad... but good." He kissed the top of Chad's head.

"Okay..." Chad looked up from the box and blinked, "I would like to get to know... Christian."

Jensen squeezed Christian's shoulder as he walked past, giving him an encouraging smile and holding out a hand to Jared to lead him upstairs to their room. Mike slid off Tom's lap - rather reluctantly - and allowed himself to be steered in the direction of the stairs. Before they could go up though he looked at Chad with wary eyes, "You call if you need anything and I'll be here in a moment okay?"

Chad smiled at him and nodded, sitting a little straighter.

"Come on Mike," Tom hissed, pulling up stairs quickly.

Christian watched them go quietly before turning to Chad with a hesitant smile. "He's um, the one who made you? Mike?"

Chad looked up and grinned, "Yeah, he's a great... I mean... well, he's..." Chad took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "he's been good to me... and Jared. Jared's my best friend." He nodded, and then cringed at how lame he sounded.

"I'm glad you've had so much support," Christian nodded and looked around the house. "And this seems like a very nice house..." he dragged a hand up through his hair, taking a few steps toward the other side of the couch and gesturing to empty cushion. "Can I... is it alright if I sit here?"

"Oh yeah..." Chad shifted so he was facing Christian, crossing his legs and putting the box in his lap. "So... I died? I mean... my... soul..." His shoulders fell, "I'm sorry, I'm really nervous, and I want to understand." He ran his hand over his hair, "the person, your soul mate, me... I guess... died? Jared said you were really sad... he feels things like that." He scratched his nose and picked the box up in one arm, cradling it. "I talk too much."

Christian's smile was bright, eyes crinkling slightly around the edges as he chuckled. "You've always talked too much, that's how we met in the first place." The smile dimmed slightly and he looked down at his hands twisted together on his lap. "I understand how confusing this all must be to you. I was hoping some memories might return after a time; maybe make it a little easier. You were..." Christian swallowed and looked up at Chad. "You were killed, a month or so after we met. I was... the Elders had sent me on assignment and some one had seen us kissing. They..." he trailed off, eyes fluttering closed as the memory of finding out his soul mate had been killed washed over him.

Chad's hand drifted to Christian's thigh. "I'm sorry... that must have been... horrible. I've seen how... well, how Jared and Jensen are when they're apart - I can't imagine..." He rubbed his thumb gently on the worn denim covering Christian's leg and withdrew his hand. "Does - it make you any less sad... to know me? Meet me?"

Eyes lingering on the spot where Chad's hand had been just moments before, Christian wet his lips and slowly looked up. "Chad..." he scooted forward a little, hand coming out and hovering in the air between them hesitantly. "Meeting you... it's... the reason I acted the way I did. Oh Chad I've been looking for you for four _hundred_ years. Having you here, knowing that your soul, that you, will be on this planet, makes everything brighter. And even if you never remember, even if you tell me to leave and want nothing more to do with me, I'll be happy just knowing you’re alive."

"You can touch me," Chad blurted out. "I mean, if you want to..." his heart was pounding in his chest sending his blood rushing about. There was something, familiar, comforting about Christian.

Christian let his hand come to rest on the curve of Chad's neck, rubbing the soft skin with the pad of his thumb for a moment before sliding his fingers up and along Chad's jaw line. Swallowing deeply he shifted forward a little more, hand threading along the back of Chad's neck and up into his hair. "You should try one of those chocolates," Christian said with a soft smile, nails dragging softly along the flesh of his skull.

Shivers ran down Chad's back and he looked down at the box he was still clutching. With shaking hands he tugged at the edge of the lid and opened the box, pushed aside the tissue and picked out a chocolate. He licked his lips and ducked his head shyly popping the chocolate in his mouth. Letting the chocolate melt on his tongue he grinned. "S'good" he mumbled. Reaching into the box he picked up another one and, hesitated, then held it up to Christian's mouth. It felt right, felt like he'd done it a million times before. _So strange_.

Inhaling sharply, Christian let his mouth fall open as he leaned slowly in and closed his lips around the chocolate and Chad's fingers. His hand came up to circle Chad's wrist, turning it slightly so he could lick along the fingers for a long moment before letting the digits fall from his mouth. Christian chewed the chocolate, eyes never leaving Chad's. "They taste just like I remember," he whispered, inching slightly forward on the couch once more, knee brushing against Chad's. "I'm glad you enjoy them."

Chad picked up the box again, holding it tightly, "They're good... thank you, Christian." He looked down again. "You are being really good... to me I mean. I know... this is... well, harder for you than for me. Well, it's hard for me... I... feel..." he shrugged stroking his fingers down the side of the chocolate box.

"You feel?" Christian asked curiously, reaching out to caress the top of Chad's arm before pulling away quickly. He scooted back on the couch slightly until their bodies were a least two feet apart, worried he was pushing the boy too quickly.

Chad's eyes widened wondering if he had said something wrong. Jared was always telling him to think before he opened his mouth. "I feel... like I know you. I didn't mean to... you moved away? Why?" He blinked at Christian.

Sighing slightly in relief, Christian scrubbed a hand up through his hair. "I was worried I'd pushed you too far. Chad, you're right when you say this is hard on me. I mean, I'm sure you've already noticed, but every part of me is aching to hold you close, to kiss you. And it's taking all of my will power to keep from doing that." He forced a chuckle and dropped his hands into his lap heavily.

Tilting his head to the side, "I... " he closed his eyes for a minute, "I think I wouldn't mind that, really, a lot... well, the holding part... unless you think it's too soon... or it will upset you more..." he bit down on his bottom lip trying to stop talking.

Not needing any more encouragement, Christian slid across the couch and pulled Chad firmly into his arms. He buried his nose into Chad's hair and inhaled sharply, relearning the boy’s almost oddly familiar smell. "I wouldn't necessarily say I'm upset," he said softly, stroking his hand down Chad's back and leaning against the couch so he could pull the blond into his lap. "It's more... impatient. Which is foolish because I've already been waiting four hundred years, what's a few more... I don't know, days? Weeks? Months? However long it takes..."

Feeling a bit braver, Chad swung his leg out and straddled Christians lap setting the box down beside them on the sofa. He reached out towards Christian's face and stopped just short, "Can I?" he gestured to his hand so near Christian's cheek.

"Please," Christian whispered, body thrumming in all the places it connected to Chad's. "You never have to ask permission to touch me."

Chad let his eyes close and his fingers drift to Christian’s cheek; beautiful rough cool skin, round curve on his cheek bone, strong line of his jaw. His eye lids fluttered back open his eyes meeting Christian's gaze. Chad smiled slightly, letting his index finger brush along Christians' bottom lip. He let his hands fall back to his lap and looked down. "I remember your face I think... It seems... like... I don't know... I can't put it into words." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't rush it," Christian smiled softly, hand coming up to cup Chad's cheek and smoothing over the skin. "It's something that will come with time, if it comes at all. Even the vaguest memories are a relief to me." Unable to resist, Christian brought their faces together and pressed a chaste kiss to Chad's lips, hovering in the space between them as he sighed. "Sorry... I just..."

Licking his lips, Chad slid closer to Christian and pressed his mouth against Christian's, a soft kiss, lingering. His hand slid up over Christian's chest and tangled in his hair. _Falling asleep with the hair wrapped around his finger_. He pulled back a little, eyes widening, speaking almost against Christian's mouth as he wound a strand of his hair around his finger. "I used to... fall asleep with your hair... wrapped..." he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Christian's, huffing out a big breath.

Christian's heart lurched at the words and he rocked forward slightly, arms curling around Chad's back and crushing him flat against his chest. "Yes, you did." He chuckled and pressed their lips together once more, tongue slowly snaking out to trace the upper curve of Chad's lips. He pulled back enough to say softly. "I always held you... and our legs would always tangle together... I use to whisper into your ear how much I loved you."

Tucking his arms in front of his chest, Chad leaned all his weight against Christian and nuzzled into his hair. "I like it here."

Wrapping his arms around Chad and holding him close brought the smile back along his lips and they stayed that way for a long time. Only shifting when the other Vampire's in the house came down and decided it was time to go out and feed.

"So it went well?" Jensen dropped onto the couch beside Christian, eyes turning from the stairs where Chad and Jared had just ascended. "Chad and you were both beaming through the whole feed and I'm assuming it wasn't just fantastic blood."

"I actually think you terrified that guy." Tom considered with a chuckle, pulling Mike down onto his lap as he joined in their conversation.

Christian dragged a hand up through his hair and nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth for a moment before looking up at them with hopeful eyes. "It went well. Chad is... more then I anticipated. Of course I never imagined he would already be a Vampire when I found him, always thought that would be my place to change him." His eyes flickered over to Mike for just a brief moment before dropping down to the floor.

"He was dying," Mike said coldly, body stiffening despite Tom's gentle strokes along his spine. "The Elders had crushed half the bones in his body. There was no way he would have survived through that. Would you have preferred we let him die? Because that's pretty fucked up."

"Mike." Tom hissed, looking shocked at his lover. "That's really no way to talk to-"

"I understand," Christian interrupted with a raise of his hand, meeting Mike's eyes again a moment later. "Mike, I'm so very grateful to you for saving Chad's life, I never meant to make you think otherwise. Chad mentioned how great you've been to him, how you explained things and it comforts me to know he's had you during this entire time. I know the bond you two share is on a completely different level and I don't intend to take that away."

With a heavy sigh Mike collapsed down against Tom's chest, rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "Figures that you're outrageously sweet under that tough guy exterior. Now I'm supposed to _like_ you even though you're taking away my Chad."

"Obviously my mate is a very complicated creature," Tom smiled fondly, running his hand along Mike's arm and squeezing firmly. "But despite what he might say, we are glad you've found Chad. It's going to be good for him to have someone so strong to look after him. Especially with all that's to come. Of course we'd never let anything happen to him but should there be some attack, well I'm sure our attention will be fairly wide spread."

Jensen cleared his throat and nodded, scooting forward on the couch so he could rest his forearms against his knees and lean forward. "That brings us to something we've been intending to talk to you about Christian. Over the past week or so I've been working with Jared and Chad in the ways of fighting but it's really only been the basics. I'm confident I could teach them some more difficult things but I'm worried it would take too long. They need to learn as much as physically possible, as soon as possible, we have no idea when the Elders or Elite might strike again."

Christian considered this for awhile, head tilted to the side as he shifted through ideas and strategies that would work best. "We'll have to train in pairs, you with Jared and myself with Chad." Christian continued on through Mike's snort and mumbled 'that's convenient' and Tom's slap on his shoulder. "Assuming you've been working with them on best stance and basic maneuver, sparing would probably be the most beneficial to begin with. Teaching them to expect certain attacks and counter attacks."

"That and we need to learn exactly what sort of powers Jared has, besides all that mind stuff. And you too Jensen." Mike suggested, adding more when the attention focused on him. "Well think about it logically. Jared's got all these super Vampire powers right? Stands to reason Jensen has some as well. It's this whole Prophecy thing, Jared's the Soul which I guess translates to connecting to the inner workings of Vampires, and then Jensen's the Warrior. This can't possibly mean you're just good at fighting, because that could be anyone. So there's got to be something more."

Silence fell across the room as the four Vampires considered Mike's words and what Jensen might now be capable of. "I guess that's something else we can work on," Tom added finally. "What would be most helpful is more information. Hopefully Misha will get back to us soon."

"With that book," Jensen agreed and rubbed his index fingers against his temple.

"So just so I understand this correctly," Christian held up a hand to Jensen, a frown turning the corners of his lips down. "There was some sort of Prophecy about you and Jared and now there's a book too?" The three Vampires nodded and he continued. "And Jared can read minds so therefore Jensen can probably do something extreme as well?"

"Theoretically," Mike nodded. "Good to know you're not completely retarded."

Christian blinked at him and Tom rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he went on. "This all seems like a lot to sort through and obviously it's going to take some time so let's just begin with the bottom line. No matter what happens Chad and Jared are going to need to know how to protect themselves. I would suggest we all get a few hours rest and then we can start fresh with some serious training." He looked at the space around him for a moment, pushing up from the couch. "Is there a basement? We'll need a fairly large space."

"Yeah the basement is fairly large and empty so it should be good to use," Jensen agreed, rising as well and heading toward the stairs, continuing to speak over his shoulder as they headed up to the second floor. "We've already brought all your weapons down there." Jensen smiled as his eyes traveled over Jared, who was sitting on Chad's bed with the blond Vampire, laughing. He slipped inside the room and over to Jared's side, hands traveling to their favorite space through Jared's hair. "We've decided it's best to get a few hours rest before devoting some more time to physical training. Christian's going to help."

With a shy, nervous smile Christian stepped just inside the door way and leaned against the wall. "So uh, which room should I sleep in?"

Jared sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and looked at Chad, smiled, then stood up and grabbed Jensen's hand. _Don't worry_.

Chad licked his lips, eyes flicking up to Christian's face then back down to his hands, twisted together in his lap. He shrugged a shoulder, "you could stay with... me." He tilted his head and looked up, "I mean... if you wanted - I don't mean... to ...." his voice trailed off and he dragged his hand over his face.

Tugging on Jensen's arm - Jared started for the door. _Come on, new bed - Chad is fine._. He grinned.

Casting a look at Christian, smiling at his friend in encouragement, Jensen followed Jared out of the room. Christian watched them for a moment before turning back to Chad and nodding. "Yes, I'd very much like to stay with you."

Jensen arched an eyebrow as the door closed and turned his grin to Jared. "It's odd, seeing Christian so... sweet."

"I've noticed... sweet... doesn't come all that naturally to you old guys... you know - till you find the loves of your lives." Jared leaned over quickly to kiss Jensen's shoulder.

"Old?" Jensen smirked and reached out to grab Jared's ass, pinching tightly and chasing him toward the stairs to the third floor. "Who are you calling old Mister? Just 'cause I could have known your great great great grandfather means nothing!"

Christian's hand lingered over the lock on the door for a moment before he stepped away, worrying it might send the wrong message to Chad. He chose instead to walk quietly over to the desk along the far wall, picking up the iPod there and running his fingers over it curiously. The screen lit up and he dropped it suddenly, sliding back from the object and turning to look at Chad with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Uh, sorry. I'm not very familiar with those sorts of... contraptions. Things." He shifted a nervous hand through his hair nervously, dropping his arm to his side just as quickly and shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets.

Chad laughed and walked over to grab the iPod. "You didn't do anything, it's touch sensitive - it just turned on that's all." He laid it back down on the desk. "You gonna stay with us for a while? Or just… like a few days?" Chad's finger pushed the iPod back and forth on the desk.

"I'm not going anywhere," Christian shook his head and pulled his hands from his pockets again, taking a step toward Chad and stopping. "That is, unless you tell me otherwise." He shrugged and ran another hand through his hair, hating the awkward tension that always seemed to hover under his skin.

Chad turned and leaned against the desk, crossing his ankles. "You... think me and Jared will be able to learn enough... from you and Jensen to take care of ourselves?" He couldn't help looking apprehensive. His experience, so far, with the Elite and the Elders hadn't been great. In fact, even thinking about it made him shudder.

If there was one thing Christian was confident in, it was his knowledge of the ways of fighting. He nodded before answering, "Yes. I promise we'll teach you everything we know, though it's going to take some time. And until you're completely ready - hell, even after that - I'll always be there watching your back. So... I guess if one day you decided to go off and do some things on your own, you won't have to worry about sticking up for yourself."

"That's good," Chad nodded. "Hey..." he looked away, nervous, tapping his fingers on the desk, "could you tell me, some things, maybe? About you and... I?" He sighed "well, I guess it wasn't me. What... did I have a different name?" His eyes drifted to Christian's hands... some memory teasing at the edges of his mind... and then it was gone quickly.

"Sure," Christian nodded, wetting his lips and sighing. "Well I mentioned where we first met... the town that is. It was in a bar that your family owned, you were serving the drinks." Christian smiled at the memory and chuckled. "Had quite a mouth on you, always getting into fights. Kept calling me a pretty boy because of my hair. That first time I punched you for it. The second time I slammed you up against a wall... and the third..." The laughter on Christian's lips faded and he swallowed. "The third time was behind the bar, in this dark alley. And I slammed you up against the wall again, I was going to feed off you and be gone, take enough to give you one hell of a hang over in the morning. But then... you kissed me, and it was like... coming to life." Christian snorted at the cheesy words, rolling his eyes. "Back then you were Michael, by the way."

"Huh... ironic." Chad smiled, "I don't think your hair... makes you look pretty. I mean," he looked away again, "you're too well built to... I'm sorry. You know, Jared is right, I’m an asshole sometimes." And you _talk_ way too much, he thought. "So you were tired... I'll take the blanket and sleep on the floor - you can have the bed." The smile on his face this time, was bigger, he did like Christian and was pleased that they were getting to know each other. Christian had kept his word; Chad felt no pressure save that from himself. He couldn't help thinking this man _deserved_ to be remembered.

Looking over at the bed Christian shook his head. "No, I insist you take your bed. You're going to be exerting a lot of energy in the next few hours and you need all your rest." He walked quickly to the mattress and pulled off a blanket. "I can sleep on the floor. Or maybe you'd prefer I go downstairs? I'm sure I could manage to fit on that couch." He chuckled softly before moving across the room and pulling Chad into his arms for a quick hug, letting him go almost just as fast. "Sorry, just wanted... yeah."

He started to walk away from Christian and stopped at his shoulder, too apprehensive to meet the other vampire's gaze. "Or you could... share the bed with me. It's big enough… I could give you lots of room." He swallowed his mouth suddenly very dry. "I mean I get it if you don't want to..." Did he? Really? Chad's mind was whirling again; it was like someone had recorded new memories over an old tape and the playback was seeping through.

Swallowing deeply Christian turned to look at him, "I would like nothing more then to share a bed with you." He cleared his throat and reached out to trace his fingers down the inside of Chad's arm. "I could... if you wanted to I could hold..." He turned away again and withdrew his hand. Staying silent for a few moments Christian stared down at his feet before finally adding. "I would very much enjoy holding you while we slept."

"Yes," he answered right away, his heart quickening at the slightest touch of Christian's fingers. "I... yeah... I would like that too." He walked over to the bed and after the briefest moment of indecision, grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head, toed off his boots and laid down on the covers with his jeans on. Chad rolled over, face buried in the pillow trying to slow his breathing and get a hold of himself. He'd had guys sleep in his bed before and this was someone - who knew him - someone who had taken care of him. He turned his head and watched Christian.

Locking his eyes with Chad, Christian worked the buttons along the front of his shirt slowly, shrugging the cloth from his shoulders after a moment and lay it across the chair tucked under the desk. He slid out of his shoes next and brought his hand to the top of his pants, hesitating. "Can I...? I normally don't sleep in, well, anything, but I'll keep my boxers it's just, pants irritate me." He chuckled softly, eyes darting down to the ground for a moment before looking back up into the younger Vampire's eyes. "I can keep them on."

"S'okay." Chad swallowed hard. Christian's body was... hot. Chad had all kinds of other words to describe it... but… hot worked. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to know if Christians thighs were as well built as they seemed through the denim covering them.

Christian slid the pants off quickly, laying them on top of his shirt and sliding onto the bed beside Chad. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked softly, reaching out to ghost his fingers through Chad's hair. "And for the record, you've always had asshole tendencies but it's probably one of the most appealing things about you. Unlike Tom and Mike, I can't handle all romance all the time. I tend to enjoy things a little rougher, in fact, you were hardly ever satisfied unless I'd left my mark..." he cut off abruptly, eyes widening at the words he hadn't intended to say. "Sorry, I shouldn't be discussing that."

Chad's mouth went completely dry. He rolled on his side so he could see Christian's face. "M... mark? What kind of... mark?" He licked his lips.

"Depended on your mood," Christian looked at his hands before meeting Chad's eyes and smiling softly. "You enjoyed when I bit you. But you also enjoyed when I left bruises on you as well. And you liked to be tied..." Christian wet his lips and swallowed thickly, eyes darkening as he remembered the way his body used to arch and writhe beneath his.

It took a few moments for Chad to be able to think straight. Hearing Christian say that sent waves of feeling through Chad's body; so much so he shifted himself back a little, scared of what he might do and conscious of not wanting to lead Christian on. He'd overheard enough about Christian to know how heartbroken he'd been - still was - for his mate when he lost him. Chad didn't want Christian to think - that in any way - he wasn't respectful of that loss.

Knowing he'd gone too far Christian rolled to his side and dropped his head onto the pillow, inhaling deeply for several long moments to regain control of his wants and desires. After a while he pushed up once more and lifted his arm. "Would you...?" He looked down at the area and back up with a smile. "Let's just forget I said anything about that stuff now okay? There's no pressure for anything to happen... though I would like, if it's okay, to... to kiss you goodnight?"

A slight frown found its way on to Chad's face, "I don't think..." he shuffled back a bit, trying to adjust himself in his jeans. This was getting ridiculous. Chad was starting to understand why Jared was having so much trouble adjusting to his new life, _their_ new life. Nothing seemed to happen the way he expected it. When he'd first met Christian he'd been scared shitless, and confused, and then the second time, it was like coming home. Now, Chad was so turned on - by this man, this gentle, gruff, soft, rough vampire... and felt like he was _his_ and he had no right to think that. "I don't think that's a good idea... because I... well, I... I'm..." He pursed his lips and blew out a breath, "nevermind, it's not a good idea."

Christian considered him for a long moment, eyes tracing the lines of his face. "And if I..." he worried his lower lip for a moment before looking back up at the young vampire, eyes darkening as confidence strengthened in him and he pushed the limits between them, testing the waters. "And if I make you kiss me goodnight? If I don't give you a choice in the matter?"

"I..." Chad's lips moved slightly and no words came to him, he looked down, and then found himself staring at Christians' lips.

"You... wouldn't have much say in the matter," Christian chuckled, reaching out to wrap his hand along the base of Chad's neck and pull him forward, bringing their lips within inches of each other. "We both know I have more strength. That I could... make you do whatever I'd like." He whispered, fingers pressing firmly along the flesh of his neck and dragging down to his collar bone. "Has anyone told you... how things change? Once you're a vampire? In regards to sex?"

Chad shook his head mutely. He cleared his throat. "You..." he swallowed _hard_. "You should tell me... maybe?"

Gaining more reassurance from the words, Christian pressed the vein in Chad's neck, circled the throat with the curve of his hand and squeezing just slightly. "First, I could bite you, feed from you... it would feel like nothing you could imagine." He huffed a breath across Chad's lips, tongue slipping out to caress the area briefly before going on. "Second, vampires can heal remarkably fast. This means I can be as rough as I'd like with you... as often as I'd like." Shifting slightly back Christian met Chad's eyes. "Do you like it rough Chad?"

"I think..." Chad's tongue darted out over his lip, where Christian's had just been. He shifted forward slightly, breath mingling with Christian's. "Yeah, I think... I... would... I've never..." his chest was aching, fingers almost reaching for Christian.

"Never?" Christian arched a curious eyebrow. The idea of being the first to hold Chad down, the first to show him all the wonderful things he could do to him, was too much and in the next moment he'd rolled on top of the younger vampire, pinning both hands above Chad's head with one firm grasp. "Why don't you tell me, what else you've never done." He growled, tightening his grasp around Chad's flesh. "Have you ever let another man bury himself in you?" He grinded his hips down into Chad's to emphasis his point.

A shudder ran through Chad's body. He knew Christian could feel it, hell, Christian had to know it was his voice, his words that were causing it. Heaving breath into his lungs, Chad tried to stop shaking. He tugged quietly against Christian's grip, squaring his jaw. "N no, I..." he gasped fighting to stay still, even though he was desperate to push back, lever his hips up off the bed.

"Then I'll be your first," Christian curled his free hand under Chad's jaw, pushing the blond's head up and holding him firmly in place, fingers tightening just slightly. "Don't worry, it won't be happening tonight. But soon..." he bent down and crashed their lips together, biting Chad's tongue so blood flowed between their kiss. Shifting his legs, he dragged his knee up along the crotch of Chad's jeans, applying enough pressure to move the boy slightly up along the mattress.

The breath flew out of Chad's lungs, "Fuck..." he said softly into Christian's mouth. Their tongues tangled, even as Chad's hips rolled slightly, shyly, tentatively. He suddenly felt out of his league, a little out of control, and in a _lot_ of trouble. "Chris…tian..." he moaned.

A large shiver ran through his system at the sound of his name falling from Chad's lips. He wanted to tear off Chad's clothing and explore every inch of him, learn this body, what made him tick. But he knew crossing that line so soon would damage any progress they had made to this point. Christian sucked Chad's tongue into his mouth, succeeding in closing off the cut, before he pulled back to stare down into the blond's face. "I would like to touch you lower," he ghosted the hand previously on Chad's neck down his chest, tracing just above the waist band. "But I don't want to... hurt things between us. So if you tell me no I will stop."

Chad had no idea what to do, he wanted everything, and he wanted nothing. Part of him wanted to just stop and run upstairs and find Mike and curl up safe in his strong arms. Part of him was so caught up in Christian the thought of leaving him hurt, like _really_ hurt - started a sharp pain in his chest that just wouldn't quit. His eyes widened a little, "Christian... no...” he huffed out, his voice cracking. "I... it's..." his head was spinning... too many images, things started to fade from his view. His eyes fluttered closed.

Christian rolled off him silently and gathered him against his chest, a small sigh leaving his lips as he prayed he hadn't ruined the delicate balance between the too of them. Pressing a soft kiss to the blond's head, he let his own eyes close. When Chad woke several hours later, the bed would be empty.

Jared and Chad were sword fighting when Mike and Tom arrived in the impromptu training space. Of course, Jared was laughing his ass off, tears streaming down his face because Chad had just managed to swing the sword hard enough to get it stuck in one of the wooden support beams. "Jesus... " he sputtered, "Chad... we... c can just send you to..." he snorted, "the Elders..." He collapsed onto the floor letting his sword clatter to the ground. Chad was still grunting as he put one foot up on the beam trying to tug the sword out of the beam.

"Try pulling up then out," Christian said softly, coming up behind him to curl an arm around Chad, circle their hands around the blade's hilt and tugging sharply. A faint smile grew on his lips as he looked at Chad a long moment before stepping away and back to Jensen across the room - who was sorting through the various weapons Christian had brought.

Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes, coming up to Jared and nudging his shoulder. "What's your take on this whole thing?" He jerked his head toward Chad and folded his arms across his chest.

"Jealous papa," Tom chuckled as he walked passed them to join Christian and Jensen.

Jared tilted his head and watched Chad for a few minutes. "Truth, Mike?"

"I can handle it," Mike nodded, arms dropping to his sides as he leveled his gaze on Jared.

"He's... conflicted." He shrugged lowering his voice. "He's a bit scared; Christian is quite… a presence. And... he's bringing out things in Chad that I don't think he was prepared for; physical and otherwise. And... then there's the fact that he's really attached to you," he looked over at Mike, "maybe too much. Makes him feel a bit guilty I think." He pressed his lips together, "Okay, I know that... for a fact I mean." He straightened up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "But… I can take care of Chad. He and I, we've been through... some things together. He... helped me a lot once. I can take care of him." Jared's eyes wandered back to his young friend. He nodded, "I can take care of him."

Mike's eyes widened and he took a surprised step backward and away from Jared. "He's attracted to me?"

"Hey Mike," Jensen headed over to them with a shake of his head. "Do you mind not distracting my boy? He kind of needs to know how to fight if he stands any chance of making it through whatever is coming next." He shoved at Mike's arm. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and help Christian and Tom decide on the next training exercise?"

Still staring at Jared with a slack jaw, Mike ignored Jensen. "Really? To me? I didn't think..."

Jared turned to Jensen and smiled. "Let's go, old man. I'm ready." He looked away from Mike and headed off towards Chad.

"You really have to stop with the old man cracks," Jensen smirked and turned away from him. "Want to sword fight or wrest-"

"Hey I can train with Jared," Mike slid up to them again, adding to Jared in an undertone. "Did he tell you that or is it just something you felt?"

Jared bent his knees and dropped down ready to tackle Mike. "Mike, I don't want to talk about it - I shouldn't have brought it up, okay?" He launched himself at Mike's midsection feeling a thrill of success when the breath whooshed out of Mike's body as Jared's shoulder connected with his midsection.

"Shit," Mike breathed struggling back against Jared to gain control. "Come on Jared, I just need to know if it was just a fleeting thing or more. I think I'm owed that much right? Some idea of how to handle the situation. Anything?"

"Mike, let it go." Jared hooked his leg behind Mike's and threw all his weight into Mike's side flipping him to the floor. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to get his leg unhooked in time and ended up landing across the older vampire's chest. He struggled to get his arm hooked around Mike's neck, trying for a headlock.

Mike shifted to get his arms free, fingers tightening around Jared's waist and shoving him as hard as possible until he gained enough ground to flip them over, flinging his entire weight on Jared to hold him down. "I can't let it go." He huffed, hands splaying out on the ground beneath them. "Not now that you've mentioned it."

Grunting, Jared tried to shove Mike off, "Jesus man... you're too old for this shit!!!" He struggled around trying to get out from under Mike's weight. "Jensen! I want a different partner to train with - I think I've learned what I can..." he groaned loudly, "from Mike!"

Laughing softly Jensen slid over to pull Mike up. "Alright Mike you proved your point, you're just as strong as the rest of us."

"No," Mike hissed, fingers curling in Jared's shirt and slamming him forcefully against the ground. "Tell me!" He growled, meeting Jared's eyes.

"What the _fuck_ , Mike?" Jared yelled, "So - Chad's got a crush on you - you don't need to beat the _shit_ out of me?" He was panting, shoving roughly at Mike's chest.

The room echoed with Jared's yell and everyone turned to stare at him. "That's _enough_ Mike." Jensen growled, tugging the vampire up by the collar and throwing him across the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jensen hissed, pulling Jared up in the next moment and stepping protectively in front of him.

"Jensen," Tom said coldly, sliding toward his lover and helping him up. "Stop."

Chad's eyes were wide, his mouth open. "Jared..."

Jared spun toward his friend. "I didn't... fuck... that hurt Chad... it just came out." He turned back to Mike and glared at him. "Grow up, Mike." He folded his arms and stepped out from behind Jensen. _That was a shitty thing to do, Mike._

Chad was done waiting around to see what was going to happen, he threw a quick look towards Mike and ran out of the room.

"I didn't... I wasn't trying to be..." Mike sighed heavily and dropped his head. "I just wanted to know how to talk to Chad about it... you know I mean, he knows about Tom and stuff I just didn't want things to get weird which they probably would have since I knew..." He trailed off, looking up at Tom with nervous eyes. "Should I go after him?"

"I think it would be wisest if Jared spoke with him," Christian said quietly and Mike's head shot up, eyes widening as if he just realized the vampire was still in the room.

"Christian's probably right," Jensen agreed, squeezing Jared's hand for a moment. "I doubt I'd be helpful to you but I'll go if you'd like me too?"

"What? Why... why do I have to fix this?" He gestured to Mike. "This is _his_ fault. I just, if he hadn't pulled that shit on me I would never have said anything. What's wrong with you, Mike!? You _have_ Tom. Chad - he doesn't belong to any of you... he's not some object... You changed him Mike and then you just, you just, handed him over to Christian." Jared was on a roll, tired of being full up with everyone else's emotions on top of his own. He spun to look at Christian, "and _you_ show up - and you stir up all these feelings in him, make him remember things that he doesn't even know how to deal with. And then 'lo and behold, he wakes up and you're gone." He took a deep breath. "Do they teach you guys this shit in school? Don't stay there until they wake up? They might get too attached?" He was panting when he finished, eyes blazing.

"It's not my fault!" Christian hissed, taking a quick step forward. "I didn't plan on him being here! Don't you think it's just a little bit confusing for me too? I spent every spare moment of my existence looking for him and I never once planned to find him _here_ of all places. Then I come into this dynamic and everything's so confusing and not at all like it should be and I have _tried_ to keep my distance but all I keep getting are mixed signals, what are you expecting Jared? I realize Chad is your friend and that you share a connection but there are some things that go deeper then this."

"And I don't treat him like an object!" Mike threw in, opening his mouth to say more but Tom held up a hand and he stopped, snapping his mouth shut loudly and folding his arms across his chest with a huff. "It's not like you're so high and mighty." He couldn't resist adding as a mumble.

"Mike..." Jensen said warningly, hovering by Jared's side protectively in case anyone should take the fight to an escalated level.

Jared's eyes narrowed. "High and mighty? What the _hell_ does that mean Mike?" Jared's fists were clenched at his sides. "What? You don't want me around here anymore?" _Fuck you, Mike._

"I never said that!" Mike snapped. "And stop talking in my mind! If you have something to say you say it out loud. Shit Jared, you walk around sprouting all this crap about how horrible we are. How we don't know the proper way to feel toward others. Have you forgotten that this is all we _know_? We don't come from your time, we've all been vampires for so long, this is how our _souls_ function. Believe it or not but you and Chad are not always _right_." He lunged forward as if to tackle the younger vampire but Tom moved quickly to hold him back as Jensen slid once more in front of Jared.

"OOOhhh so this is what it comes down. This... mess... is my fault. You telling me that in hundreds of years you haven't learned how to change? You haven't made any advancements? Come on - you haven’t learned by now that people want to be loved and cared for not owned and terrified? I don't believe you." Jared was furious, "Fuck you, Mike - that's what I said -everyone hear me that time?" he looked around the room. "Fuck you all." He turned and headed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen left the room a moment after Jared, heart fluttering in his chest in surprised hurt. He managed to snag the back of the young Vampire’s shirt half way up to the second floor, eyes widening when they slid to a halt. "Hey, uh... could we talk? I mean, before you go to Chad?"

"What? What do you want?" Jared spat. He was angry at everyone, and worst of all, angry at himself for starting a whole mess for Chad.

Taking a few steps back down the stairs Jensen's body tensed slightly. "Well... considering I've done nothing but protect you from two pretty pissed off vampires, I think I'm owed a bit of an explanation."

Jared's shoulders sagged. "Jen..." he stepped back down the stairs and threw his arms around Jensen's neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured into his mate's neck, "I... man, I fucked this up."

Reaching arms up to wrap around Jared, he squeezed him tightly and stroked a hand through his hair. "I know it feels that way now but it's okay, it'll sort itself out. Let's talk, get some of these thoughts worked out before you talk to anyone else?" He pulled back slightly to smile. "Up to our room?"

Jared reached out for Chad's mind and flinched. "Oh... shit. Chad's in his room. Yeah... I mean... okay... I just... I wanna fix this with Chad." He walked up the stairs ahead of Jensen, thoughts spinning in his head. Christian and Mike's anger was overwhelming and Jared tried his best to shut everyone out. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Jen..." he turned on the stairs and staggered back as Jensen almost ran into him. "I need to shut... everyone out... it's a bit overwhelming... I wanted you to know." He looked down and swore softly under his breath. "Just please don't get mad... not... please..." that would be too much. He rested his hand over Jensen’s.

"I understand," Jensen nodded, smiling reassuringly at him. "Well, I don't really because I have no idea what it must feel like but..." Jensen reached out to touch his arm. "I'm so tired of all this," he huffed, heading toward their room. "It's what happens when you get so many vampires in a house for too long. We all just clash. I wish I could just take you away from here for awhile, we need a vacation."

Jared focused on shutting everyone out and turned to walk the rest of the way up to the stairs to their room, strode across the floor and threw himself face down on the bed.

Sliding onto the bed beside Jared, Jensen laid a hand across his mate's back and rubbed soothingly. He was at a loss as to what he could say to make the situation any better, so he settled for pressing into his side as a comforting presence. "Do you want to take a nap? Rest awhile?"

"No... I gotta talk to Chad before anyone else does. Jen, I need help. I can't stop everyone else's thoughts from getting into my head. I'm exhausted and I... sometimes I can't even sleep and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to give you something else to worry about." He turned his head so face so he could see Jensen's face. "I can't shut everyone out and I'm not even sure, what I'm feeling sometimes. I mean, I don't even know if Chad knew what he was feeling towards Mike." He stretched out a hand and ran his fingers down Jensen's chest, "I don't shut everyone out because then I lose you as well, and, well, you don't like that and I can't say that I like it much anymore either." He and Jensen hadn't been talking enough, there was so much Jared didn't seem to be able to find the time to say.

Jensen considered the words for awhile, absently stroking along Jared's side. "Maybe it's best... until you can learn to control them more, that you do shut everyone out. I mean, I hate it, more than anything but I hate the idea of you loosing sleep. Or how much it wears on you." He sighed softly and leaned his forehead against Jared's. "Chad is your best friend Jared, when you explain all this to him I'm sure he'll understand. And I'm pretty confident he'll forgive you. Don't worry about the rest of them, vampire's tend to overreact about things. We're all guilty of it. I'll speak with them about learning to listen and..." he laughed humorlessly. "Since I'm such an expert at these things."

Jared smiled. "We didn't fight." He loosened his grip on his mind for a moment, reaching out only for Jensen. _I love you_. He kept the others at bay, focusing only on his mate, brow furrowed as he concentrated. "Did you get that?"

"I love you too," Jensen said in response, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

He returned the kiss. "I did it," he smiled through his frown, then shut everything off. "That was just you." He threw himself towards his mate and crushed their mouths together again, pushing Jensen down on the bed and straddling his hips as his tongue slid into his mate's cool mouth.

Moaning up into the kiss and arching his hips up into his mate's, Jensen twisted long fingers into silky hair and pulled slightly. There had been so much to do every day that these private moments had fallen by the wayside and he wanted nothing more then to pin Jared to the bed and show him just how much he missed him. But a knock at the door had him groaning and pulling their lips apart. "Go away." He growled.

"Jensen?" Tom called, voice tight and thick with an emotion Jensen didn't want to address at the moment. "Can we come in for a minute? It's important."

Jensen looked at Jared questioningly, "Is that okay? Mike's with him."

Jared's face went from happy to guilty in about two seconds. He slid off Jensen's hips and scrambled back up against the wall. "Okay, just... don't go anywhere?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jensen smiled reassuringly and slid off the bed, stepping up to the door and pulling it open. "What can I do for you?"

"Jensen..." Tom sighed, shaking his head. "You know what we want."

"Alright," Jensen nodded, stepping back so Tom could walk in, Mike trailing behind him.

"Jared," Tom addressed him with a small smile, always the one to stay calm in these types of situations. "Mike and I have been doing some talking and well... not to prove your point or anything, but we think it might be best if we go away for a little while. We wouldn't leave the city or anything, just head back to our apartment - pick up some new furniture - and let things cool down here."

"I'm sorry," Mike blurted out, taking a quick step forward before sliding back to Tom's side. "I'm possessive and a dick and I say stupid shit and... well... I'm gonna ruin anything good for Chad if I stay here. And it's not because of any maybe crush or anything." He added as a quick after thought.

Jared felt his anger flair, and opened up for Jensen, _help me..._. "I... I don't think... that's the right thing to do..." he looked at Jensen. _Why does everyone always leave?_ He was rocking back and forth slightly, trying to keep calm, concentrating on holding only his mate inside his mind.

 _"Maybe we should all discuss you guys going," Jensen suggested, sliding onto the bed beside Jared and rubbing his back soothingly. "I mean, we could really use you here. And if you leave now Chad's going to think he's to blame. It's all going to get pretty messy- more messy - pretty fast."_

 _"But there's already so much..." Mike said sadly. "And if Jared thinks we treat Chad like a toy then, well Chad probably thinks we treat him like a toy too. And Kane's downstairs pacing because he thinks he's ruined everything between the two of them and..." He looked up at Jared and sighed. "Do you want us to stay? I thought you would want us to go."_

 _"No," Jared kept his eyes on his hands, "I never wanted you to go, and I don't think... I know Chad wouldn't want you to go." Jared unwound himself and pushed back from the wall. "I'm sorry, Mike. I... haven't been honest with everyone." He felt for Jensen with his mind, the soothing presence of love and comfort. His breathing slowed a little. "The thought thing has been really hard for me, and I get flooded with thoughts and feelings all the time. Half the time it's stuff that I have no right to know about people. And I shouldn't have said anything, and I'm sorry. I don't even know if Chad knows how he feels." He felt behind him for Jensen's hand._

 _"You're not to blame Jared," Tom said softly. "This whole thing is new to everyone, so none of us know what to expect. But now that we know it's such an issue we can work on it. We can all help in your training."_

 _"And we won't go anywhere," Mike stepped forward, hesitating for just a moment before throwing his arms around Jared. "I love you kid, really. So let's just say we both said some stupid stuff and that's that. From now on I'll stop acting like a child and you stop worrying about everyone so much." He pulled back and grinned for a moment. "No one's been to Chad yet, now might be a good time."_

 _"I think you should go, Mike." Jared looked down. "Right now, Chad's pretty pissed at me, but he's been pissed at me before and he still loves me. We have... well, we've been through stuff before, we know we'll be there for each other. But you? You mean a lot to him and right now, and I'm just guessing here because I've... shut myself off from everyone for the time being, but I'm willing to bet that the Chad that I _know_ is worried sick that you'll be angry with him." He looked at Jensen. _Was that okay?__

Jensen nodded reassuringly, coming over to take Jared's hand, squeezing softly. "We'll wait here? Mike you could come tell us when you done, if Chad feels up to talking more."

Mike agreed with a nod and ran his hand down Tom's arm before turning and heading out of the room and to the second floor. He hesitated at Chad's door for a moment before knocking and leaning slightly against the door frame. "Hey Chad? It's Mike. Can I come in?"

Chad put his pillow over his head for a few moments fighting the urge to scream. He tossed the pillow against the wall. "Yeah... come in." He laid there on his back staring at the ceiling.

Slipping into the room and closing the door behind him, Mike stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the hard wood, glancing down at the pillow by the wall. "Yeah, sometimes I have to throw my pillows around too. Make sure they know who's in charge."

"Not funny, Mike." Chad huffed and rolled over to face the wall.

"Hey come on," Mike said softly, stepping forward. "I just want to talk. Apologize for being such an ass. Tell you that it's my fault Jared said those things in the first place downstairs. I mean, alright I was - am - a little jealous of Kane and the whole thing but it's not... I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I'm fine, Mike. Jared shouldn't be messing around in people's heads and he certainly shouldn't be blurting out things that aren't his to tell. But don't worry, that's between me and him and love him or not I'll kick his fuckin' ass if he comes up here," he closed his eyes, "and I know he will... he always does, it's why I love him so much - the asshole."

Mike rubbed his head for a moment before dropping onto the edge of the bed. "Alright. So that's things with you and Jared. What about things with you and me?"

Chad rolled back to face Mike, "It's fine, I'm sorry - Jared... doesn't know what he's talking about. Don't worry 'bout it." He fiddled with a thread on his pillowcase.

"It's not fine," Mike shook his head. "And I will worry about it until we talk. I don't... I'm not looking for some confession of you're undying love for me or anything, I just think I can help this make sense for you. Maybe put some of the pieces into the right place. If you're willing to hear me out?"

"Look, I already know what you're gonna tell me. It's in my head, the connection is just because you changed me and it doesn't mean anything. You've got Tom so it couldn't be real or anything." He paused and winced, "I mean if what Jared said was true... which it isn't so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"But it's not all that," Mike pressed, ignoring Chad's denial. "I mean, alright yes I do have Tom. But that doesn't mean it can't be real. Hell Chad, Kane is your soul mate and that doesn't stop the feelings from coming. You and I do share a connection and yes, some of it is because I changed you but a lot just has to do with how we both work. We function a lot on the same level and I like you, seriously, I'd like you even if I didn't change you. Sometimes people can be bonded without really being... bonded. Does that make sense? I mean, look at you and Jared. You two share a deep connection, I'll even go out on a limb and say you probably have some sort of feelings for him too. And no, it wasn't right for Jared to say what he did but the boy's getting everyone's feelings twenty four seven, it's easy to shift those around, misinterpret things. So don't feel like you can't admit to having feelings for me. I have feelings for you and Tom knows it, it's not even an issue."

"Okay, look... sure. Whatever you say, Mike. It's a connection, it's because you changed me, we're similar, sure." He nodded and tried his best not to look hurt or confused or any of the other things that were racing through his mind. He was going to choke Jared. "And, don't say... that I have feelings for Jared."

"Damnit Chad, you don't have to be like this," Mike sighed in annoyance, pushing from the bed. "You could actually talk to me. I want to help. And if I can't then tell me who can and I'll send them your way because you're part of this group now, like it or not, and when one member of the group is out of whack then everyone else seems to be. It's like a chain affect and it's annoying as hell I know but this isn't going to go away until it's better. So do you want to talk to me or should I send Jared in here? Or Kane? Tom? Jensen? I could call for Misha but I don't think he'd do any good really."

Chad sat up, then pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to Mike. "Look," he grabbed Mike's hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry." He leaned in to the older vampire and rubbed his cheek against Mike's, closing his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize you big dork," Mike said and snorted, wrapping his arms around Chad and squeezing. "Like I said, just want things to be better. So... do you want to talk? Or I could just hang out in here with you for awhile?"

Chad pressed his lips to the corner of Mike's mouth. "I would like it if you'd stay here for a while."

"I can do that," Mike agreed, pulling Chad onto the bed with him and holding him close. He pressed a kiss to Chad's forehead and let his eyes flutter closed. "Damn, living in this house really wears me out."

Chad grinned.

A tap on the door had Jensen looking up. He'd spent the last hour working with Jared on his mind reading and now he was planning on testing him some more. "Why don't you ask Mike what he wants? Try focusing in on just him. I know it'll be harder because you don't have a natural bond with him so work slowly." He turned to the door and called out. "Wait there Mike."

Concentrating, Jared closed his eye and focused on Mike. _What do you need Mike?_ He waited, opened his eyes and looked at Jensen.

"Uh, Chad is ready to talk?" Mike said tentatively from the other side of the door.

"Good job," Jensen beamed, squeezing his hand

Jared smiled and opened the door. "Thanks Mike, Jen's trying to help me learn a little... control." He brushed past Mike and headed off to Chad's room. He was nervous by the time he got to Chad's door -which was stupid because he knew things would be okay. Of course, he also knew he was going to have to pay for his blunder earlier. He tapped on the door with his knuckle."

"Come in," Chad called.

Chad was sitting on the bed when Jared poked his head around the door. When nothing was hurled at him he went all the way into the room and stood there, looking at Chad. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm sorry, Chad. I know I made things really uncomfortable for you - and I'm sorry. I just... well, it's not excuse 'cause it's my thing to deal with - but this thought thing... it's hard to deal with and I get my outside and inside information all mixed up sometimes. But..." He was afraid to stop talking in case Chad chucked him out of his room, "I've been practicing with Jen and I'm getting a bit better at learning how to filter things out. Jen says maybe I get so flooded with your thought because you and I are such good friends..." his voice trailed off and he looked around the room.

"It's okay, Jared." Chad got up and walked over to his friend. "It's hard from everyone." He squeezed Jared's arm and sat down at the desk, fiddling with the iPod which only made him think of Christian. "Do you think Christian's pissed at me?"

Jared shook his head. "No, I think he's hurt... and confused... just like you." He looked up, a worried expression flitting across his face. "And that's not me being in anyone's head, that's just me thinking about how I would feel." He leaned against Chad's desk. "You should probably talk to him, unless you want me to… I could try - although I'm wiling to bet I'm not one of his favorite people in the world right now."

Chad laughed, "You're not anyone's fave at the moment Jare. Well, maybe Jensen's but he's biased."

Cringing, Jared tilted his head in a small nod. "I know... I guess I'll be making it up to everyone."

Reaching out Chad grabbed Jared's hand, "do you think we'll all be okay somehow?" He looked up and gave Jared a half smile.

Jared threaded his fingers through Chad's and squeezed. "I like to think so." He chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments, "I mean, we're pretty lucky - we've got a lot of people who care for us even if they don't always know how to show it." He brushed a hand over Chad's hair and grinned.

"Do you think I belong with Christian?" His eyes were full of doubt and curiosity and it made Jared really struggle to not open up his mind to Chad.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess according to what they all tell us... yeah... but we all have free will. I think it's different for me. I felt something with Jensen from the very first moment I saw him... standing in my room watching me. You didn't get a chance to have that... and Jen changed me. I'm not sure... well, it's not my business but I'm not sure how you feel about Mike and... well, you know..."

Chad pushed up off the chair and sat down beside Jared on the desk. "It's like... I mean I do like him and he's a hot guy..." He grinned, "but Christian is different. I just - he's... I don't want to disappoint him... not being the person he's expecting... you know?"

Jared huffed out a breath. "Oh yeah, I'm familiar with that." He thought back to all the turmoil he and Jensen had been through - and all the turmoil he suspected was still to come. Jared leaned over and pressed a kiss to Chad's cheek. "C'mon, you gotta find Christian and I gotta try and make friends with Tom."

Chad grunted and let Jared drag him towards the door. "It's like fuckin' days of our lives around here."

Christian had stayed in the basement even after Mike and Tom left, pulling up each sword one at a time to slowly run a sharpening stone along it's edge. Halfway through his task he realized it probably wasn't the smartest thing, considering Jared and Chad would be using them for training, but it was too late by then. He ached to go upstairs and comfort Chad, but he knew it wasn't his place. Besides, Christian didn't even know where to begin in that conversation. So he let his mind drift over all the possibility of things he could say to Chad and waited until he knew the younger vampire had been given the chance to sort things out. In the scale of things Christian realized Chad's relationships with Jared and Mike were much more important to fix, considering the thing between them hardly qualified.

Chad moved slowly through the house, wondering what he was going to say to Christian. "Hey I'm sorry you had to hear about my crush on another vampire from Jared..." or how about "so yeah, that whole soul mate thing - how do I know what to do with that?" He rolled his eyes at himself and jogged down the stairs to the training room. He peered carefully around the door into the room, watching Christian's back as he worked. He'd never meant to hurt Christian - it was a fucked up situation this whole soul mate thing. It seemed really unfair for the universe to let Christian remember everything and give Chad only bits and pieces.

"You know, I know you're there," Christian said softly, keeping his back to the stairs as he slid another sword back into its scabbard. A small sigh left his lips and he turned to Chad, leaning against the table. "Is everything alright? Were you able to talk to Jared and... and Mike?"

Chad nodded, leaning against the door frame. "Yeah, I think everything will be okay. Listen..." he stepped down the last step and walked into the room stopping a short distance away from Christian. "Christian, I'm sorry about earlier. Jared had no right to say what he did -but frankly- that's _his_ shit to apologize for. Me? I just got to apologize for being really confused and screwed up." He looked down at his feet and jammed his hands in his pockets. "I shouldn't lead you on, and I shouldn't be so shitty about talking to people about what I'm actually thinking." He thought about that for a minute, "I didn't mean lead you on... I don't actually know what I meant." Using every ounce of courage he had he walked straight over to where Christian was leaning on the table and slid his hand into his long dirty blond hair. "I know parts of you, things about us, and it's all mixed up in me with... just me... the guy who was studying to be an engineer like - a week ago. And yeah," his fingers tightened around strands of Christian's hair, "I have some muddled feelings for Mike but I know he'll never act on them. He's too... kind and good... and I know it's partly because of the situation we... shared." He tilted his head, eyes burning into Christian's. "And, if I'm being perfectly honest? Yeah, Jared too - I mean, look at him - I've been living with him and I'm a guy - and yeah… but I know he loves me like a friend and that's it... and I like to think that all of that is pretty normal... and then... there's you..." his fingers moved softly over Christian's scalp and he pressed his lips together finally falling silent.

Christian leaned into Chad's touch, watching him with curious eyes. "First, you don't have to apologize for anything. This whole situation... frankly I'd be surprised if you weren't confused. I'm confused." He chuckled softly and reached out to lay his hands on Chad's hips. "Second, I'm glad you told me... how you're feeling about all those things. About Mike and Jared." He wet his lips and smiled softly. "Which brings me to... well... me?"

"You... yeah..." Chad took a deep breath. "You, make me feel things I've never felt before... and I... fuck I hate this talking shit- Jared's always much better at it than me." He ran his free hand over his hair and leaned in to Christian, laying his hand on his firm chest. "Kiss me?"

With a soft chuckle Christian leaned forward slightly, wetting his lips when their mouths were just inches apart. "Talking has never been either of our strong suits, but you don't have to ask me twice," he breathed before slowly sliding their lips together. Christian's right hand slid from Chad's waist to his lower back, pulling him in closer as his lips parted and his tongue slipped into Chad's mouth. A soft moan worked its way up his throat and he trailed his left hand up to tangle in Chad's silky blond locks.

Chad finally let both of his hands tangle in Christian's hair, it felt good, long and thick and familiar. He pulled Christian closer, hands full of hair and sucked the vampire's tongue deep into his mouth. Leaning his entire body against Christian's he tried to draw air into his lungs, every point their bodies touched was on fire; thighs, hips, chest, arms... Chad whimpered into the kiss.

Christian growled low in his throat, bringing his fists to curl around Chad's shirt collar and tightening. Feeling the way Chad's body reacted against him was almost too much and he jerked back from the kiss and spun them around. "Chad," He whispered before pressing the young vampire hard against the table, head dropping to the curve of his neck, mouth sliding along the flesh. "God Chad..."

Tearing his hands out of Christian's hair, Chad reached behind him and lifted himself up onto the table. He grabbed Christian's waist and tugged him forward into the V of his legs as he sat there, head thrown back to give Christian the long expanse of his neck. His legs tucked around the older vampire bringing him even closer and sliding his hands down over Christian's back. He mapped out the muscles through the thin material of his shirt, feeling the strength, the curve of the small of his back and he let his hands fall down over Christian's belt, thumbs hooking over the thick leather.

"Shit," Christian gasped, one hand curling tightly around Chad's hair and yanking roughly to hold him there. Moving quickly he sank his fangs into Chad's veins, pulling blood in long sucks. His free hand dropped to the space between them, palming over Chad's crotch roughly. Christian's fingers dug into Chad's scalp and he lifted his fangs, piercing the spot just below the still open incision, repeating the action until four sets of puncture wounds gushed blood for his taking.

Chad jolted when Christian's teeth sank into him, his entire body clenched, then relaxed and he felt like he would have slid right off the table if Christian wasn't holding on to him. He had no idea... _no idea_ how it would feel. When Christian's hand pressed up against his already swollen cock he swore loudly and tightened his legs around him. Each pierce of those fangs was insanely hot, sending jolts of electricity straight to Chad's hips which were already rolling gently against his lover's. _His lover_.

Shoving one hand under Chad's shirt Christian dragged his nails down the flesh of Chad's chest. It took a few moments for him to realize he'd pushed the limits of how much blood he could take from Chad so he ran his tongue along the flesh to heal the wounds and tugged on Chad's hair so their eyes could meet. "I uh, got a bit carried away," he chuckled richly, hand under Chad's shirt shifting to pinch and twist the nipple roughly. "Take from me." He shoved the young vampire's head to his neck and held him there, rocking forward against his hips.

The sound of Christian's laugh sent ripples down Chad's chest, straight to his hard shaft and he startled himself by grinding _hard_ against Christian's crotch. "Christian..." the name was like a prayer as it rolled off Chad's tongue. He felt his fangs lengthen and leaned forward to bite down hard on the older Vampire's neck. Chad's thoughts were jumbled; memories flooding him, he ground forward against Christian in time with the movements of him mouth on the neck. Christian's blood was sweet, familiar, _I know this_. Chad was clumsy with need, licking, sucking, and accidentally scratching Christian's flesh time and again with his teeth. He pulled back long enough to blurt out "sorry," blood dripping down his chin onto his chest, "I've never done this..." He locked his ankles behind Christian's back, panting.

"Don't..." Christian gasped, pulling Chad from the table and turning them to slam the young vampire hard against the furthest wall, bringing Chad's arms up above his head and pinning them there with one hand. "Apologize." He finished the thought, shoving a knee between Chad's thigh and pressing up firmly while his free hand slid roughly up his shirt again, tugging the offending material up. Christian dipped down to sink his fingers in the sensitive flesh above Chad's nipple, lapping at the cold flesh eagerly. He worked quick fingers over Chad's button and fly, dragging the zipper down quickly and shoving his hand under the boxers to grasp Chad's firm length.

Chad's mouth fell open and he threw his head back hard against the wall. Christian's power was intoxicating. Chad's upper lip curled automatically, "apologize for what?" he growled. "You giving me a warning?" He challenged Christian with his eyes thrusting forward into the older vampire's hand. "Cause... this... d..d..doesn't feel..." he rolled his hips forward trying to tug his hands free, "like punishment."

A low growl fell from Christian's mouth and he dropped his knee from between Chad's thigh, lips coming up to press open mouth kisses along his jaw up to the bottom of Chad's ear lobe. "Would you like to know how I can punish you Chad? Would you like to hear all the things I'm going to do to you to teach you to be mine?" He stepped back to pull the shirt up the rest of the way, twisting and working the fabric until it properly bound Chad's hands. In the next breath he dragged Chad across the room once more, slamming him against the hard support beam and hanging the shirt off an old rusted hook that was driven into the hard wood - obviously used by the previous home owners from some unknown purpose. "Convenient." He smirked, stepping back to take in Chad's stretched out form, finger tips coming out to brush along the taught muscles along his side. "Gorgeous..."

It took a few moments for Chad to get his breath back. "Yeah, I would like to know..." He struggled to pull his arms free, "what you can do to me - because right now - you seem to be all talk and no action." Chad pushed forward trying to reach Christian's hands with his bare chest. "Touch me..." he groaned strained forward.

"No, I don't think I will," Christian tilted his head and trailed a hand beneath his shirt, tugging the material up and over his head and tossing it across the room. He considered Chad for a few moments, fingers dancing on the skin just above his waistband. "Chad, the quicker you learn to keep your mouth shut, the better it's going to be for you." He stepped closer to the young vampire's body, his hand hovering a few inches above his skin and trailing it up and down, never touching the cold flesh.

"Christian," Chad pulled hard on the shirt binding his hands, swinging forwards as far as he could. "You said... you made me think you wanted me..." he groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back again. "Please, Christian, just touch me... fuck!"

"Now pet," Christian chuckled, ghosting just the tip of his finger tips along the dip of Chad's waist, tucking under the boxers and tugging sharply down. "Just because I don't touch you doesn't mean I don't want you. I know you know the difference." He stepped in and sucked Chad's nipple hard into this mouth biting briefly and dragging it back with him as he pulled back. Christian bent to pull at the discarded pants and boxers from around Chad's ankles, sending them to join his shirt across the room. Having Chad naked in front of him, Christian slid back and gazed, tongue dragging over his lips, eyes darkening. "I want to taste you..." he hissed, reaching out to trace his index finger up the underside of Chad's weeping erection. "I want to swallow you hole..." he chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, watching as his finger skidded over the slit, gathering the pearly drop of precome and bringing it up to his lips. A slow smile curved his mouth up as he sucked the finger hard into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

Chad was panting, still straining against his bindings, he stumbled forward and hung from his wrists, "Pleeease Christian," Chad's eyes were wide, darker than ever, his lips wet, his tongue darting out every so often to moisten them. He blinked up at Christian from under his lashes, "please? Just let me go - I'll... come on..." Chad was getting desperate. First, the fight with everyone, Jared blurting everything out, then trying to figure out what he wanted and now this... he was going to lose it.

Christian shuddered slightly at the way his name fell from Chad's lips and he slid forward, curling his fist around Chad's length and squeezing tightly. "I do enjoy hearing you beg," he whispered against his ear, stroking slowly up and down. "Listening to how I affect you," Christian twisted his fist with each stroke, shifting forward to gently lay his lips over Chad's. "Do you want to come Chad? Do you want me to drop to my knees and suck you off?"

Like a cat, Chad rubbed his cheek against Christian's face, licking and kissing and nipping whenever he could reach, his hips snapping forwards with each stroke of Christian's rough hand. "I want..." Chad sighed out a breath and ran his tongue across Christian's bottom lip, "I want..." His head fell forward onto Christian's shoulder, nuzzling into his long hair, breathing in the scent of his lover. Small whimpering noises fell out of his mouth and he laid kisses like worship down Christian's neck.

Moaning softly at the gentle kisses, Christian caved under his sudden desire to have Chad's flesh pressed against his. In the next moment he lifted the shirt of the hook and dropped them both to the floor, straddling his hips and crashing their lips together. His tongue swept through Chad's mouth as his hand came up to tear at the bond's and free Chad's hands. "Be good," he warned against Chad's lips, nipping sharply, tongue darting out to dip into the small bead of blood there. Christian slid down Chad's body, fingers securing into hipbones and tightening as he opened his mouth and sucked just the head of Chad's cock into his mouth.

As soon as Chad's hands were free he tangled one in Christian's hair, _so gorgeous_ his other hand he held above his head, wanting so much to please Christian, wanting words of praise, his back shot up off the floor when his cock was suddenly inside Christian’s mouth... "oh god..." he moaned, then bit down on his tongue unsure if he should speak. He struggled to stay quiet, writhing under Christian's attention and had to bite down hard on his arm to continue to stay quiet.

Chad tasted better then Christian could have imagined and he sucked on him eagerly, easily relearning the right way to stretch his mouth to allow him full access. His hands fastened Chad's hips down hard as he slowly began to bob his head up and down, nails shifting to dig into the young vampire's flesh as his teeth scrapped along Chad's hard cock. Christian hummed in pleasure, hollowing his cheeks to suck Chad harder. After several long minutes he pulled up and licked his lips, looking up at Chad through his eye lashes, a slow smirk dancing across his lips. "Tell me how much you want this. Tell me all the things you'd like me to do to you."

Peeling his mouth off his arm Chad tried to focus his eyes on Christian's face. Fingers tangled in Christian's hair, hips pinned to the floor, Chad felt completely helpless. He'd never felt comfortable like that with anyone, a wave of anxiety washed over him and he found himself staring up into Christian's eyes, pleading, "please Christian, I want you... I just... I don't know what to say... I want to make you... happy..." he took a deep breath overcome by a flood of emotion. "I want to please you..." he moaned, incoherent sounds falling from his lips, eyes fixed on Christian's, "I want this... you..." he managed wriggling slightly from side to side.

Christian's eyes softened slightly and he dropped kisses to every patch of skin he could reach. "You already do make me happy..." a low moan rumbled through his chest and he moved to suck Chad back into his mouth. His hand shifted under his chin, rolling Chad's balls along his fingers before letting Chad's cock fall from his mouth in favor dipping down to suck one ball in between his lips then the other. His tongue speared along the sensitive flesh and he breathed words out in a cool whisper. "I've waited for this moment, having you writhing beneath me. Every inch of me wants to take you, claim you." His tongue drew a flat line up the under side of Chad's cock, swirling up to the slit and dipping in quickly. Jaw dropping again, Christian took every inch of him in until the tip brushed the back of his throat.

Chad's heart was thudding so strongly he was sure it was moving his whole chest. He struggled not to push up into Christian's mouth; it was the most amazing feeling, his cold mouth so wet and smooth. "I'm yours," Chad whispered, the words bubbling up from some memory deep inside his mind. He wasn't even sure if Christian heard him. Tears of desire filled Chad's eyes, his muscles vibrating and clenching in waves. He couldn't help his chest arching up off the floor, his breathing was shallow, sharp and he kept moaning words that he hoped would reach the other vampire's ears; _Christian, yours, please, so good_. He knew his body was tearing down the road to an orgasm; could already feel that burning sensation deep within his stomach, traveling up his spine. "Please Christian..." his head rolled to the side as his shoulders rolled back pushing him up off the floor yet again, "stop... I'm... I'm gonna..."

Every word Chad moaned and gasped shot through his body in tendrils of pleasure, tightening his muscles and causing him to suck harder. Just knowing Chad was about to come in his mouth, shoot along the back of his throat, was enough to have him dipping his fingers below Chad's firm flesh and circling the tight hole there. He teased the muscle, not slipping in but only ghosting flesh against flesh. "Come," Christian hissed, releasing him for just a moment before pulling him back in. With every gasped word of _yours_ falling from Chad's mouth, Christian's heart ached and twisted, trying not to wonder if the word was just a pleasure of the moment thing. Christian picked up the speed of his head movements and slipped just the tip of his finger inside Chad's tight muscles.

Chad's orgasm ripped through his body as soon as Christian ordered it - it was like he had always known that voice, that command. His balls tightened and he felt his cock pulse, shooting deep into Christian’s throat. His ass clenched around Christian's finger, hand tightened in Christian's hair and Chad cried out "Christ... want... to... let me be yours." His head fell back on the floor hips still twisting as he rode out his orgasm.

Riding out Chad's orgasm with hungry swallows, Christian waited until he was certain Chad was done before pulling back and licking his lips, reclaiming his finger and crawling up Chad's body. His lips hovered over Chad's and he smiled softly down at him. "Chad? You have been mine from the very moment I saw you, in every way," he breathed, leaning down to trace the curve of Chad's lips with the tip of his tongue. "I was simply waiting for you to realize it. And I..." Christian swallowed, nuzzling his face against Chad's. "And I am yours?"

Chad's eyes squeezed shut, a tear rolling down his cheek, arms snaking around Christian's neck. "I hope you're mine, please... mine..." he pleaded. He was shaking, it was all so much, and the memories were flooding over him, winding through his limbs, taking his breath away. "Please... you're mine." He took a shuddering breath and buried his face in Christian's hair. He didn't even know if he was making sense; he just tightened his hold on Christian. "D d don't let me go again... ever." He let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

Christian's heart ached at Chad's words and he pulled the man up against his chest, cradling him close and rocking slightly back and forth. "I am yours, eternally. And I will never let you go," he whispered, pressing kisses along his skin and hair. "I love you Chad, completely, with every part of my soul." He smoothed a hand along Chad's back, smiling at the warmth curling through him. "This is not the most comfortable place to be snuggling is it?"

Shivering, Chad pressed as close to Christian as he could. "Don't think... I can move..." he smiled into Christian's neck. He pulled back and looked at Christian's face, realized he'd barely even touched him. "I didn't...” Chad slid his hand down between them, pressing up against the still hard bulge in Christian's pants, "I... I'm sorry, what... should I?" He shifted closer again, crushing himself up against Christian with a desperation that surprised him.

Another chuckle fell from Christian's lips and he rolled back, resting his head on his arms and looking up at Chad. "I think you can come up with a thing or two to do that might satisfy me." A slow smirk danced across his lips and he arched his hips up suggestively. "Why don't you use some creativity? See where that gets you?"

Chad pulled back, fingers sliding down Christian's chest, he shifted back so he could look at him, one hand slipping over his cheek and pushing his tousled hair back from his face. He traced his fingers down over sharp cheekbones, then dragged his thumb along Christian's bottom lip. His hands fell once more to Christian's chest, laying flat, pressing him down on to the floor. He climbed onto Christian's thighs, settling himself, twisting his hips back and forth; his hands ran down Christian's body. His fingers found the buckle on the vampire's belt and he loosened it with clumsy fingers, then the button, and then he pulled the zipper down. Leaning forward, he folded his body over Christian and licked his way along the now loose waist of his pants. He sucked the flesh gently into his mouth, nipped and bit his way along. He paused looking up at Christian from under long eyelashes, needing to know it was okay.

"Jesus," Christian gasped, arching up into the touches. "Chad... did you know..." he breathed, hands fluttering down to trace along Chad's shoulders, tangling up into his hair. "In all this time, after so many years," he groaned low in his throat, eyes falling closed as he soaked in Chad's presence. "I have never touched another soul, only to feed... nothing more." A gasp left his lips and he opened his eyes to meet Chad's, wondering what the words might mean to him, if anything at all.

Chad stilled, right where he was, blinking slowly. "Then..." he let his fangs graze over Christian's abs, "I have a lot to make up for." Sliding back Chad nuzzled into the opening of Christian's pants, pushing the materials aside with his nose. He sucked lightly on Christian's hard shaft through the cotton of his boxers, nipping slightly then tugged with one hand on his pants, motioning to the older vampire to lift his hips. Chad slid down Christian's legs, pulling his pants and boxers with him, dragging them off his feet. He leaned down and kissed Christian's ankle, hand sliding over his strong legs, he licked his way up over Christian's knee, stopped to tease him with small nips along the tender flesh of his inner thigh. Straddling his lover's legs once more, Chad leaned down, and sucked the sensitive flesh right below Christian's hip bone, teasing the abused flesh with his tongue. He glanced up at Christian once quickly then bit down on that same delicate flesh; he sucked hard on the wound pulling from Christian's vein then ran his tongue over the puncture wounds. He grinned up at Christian through his lashes, lapping away the remaining blood.

Gasping at the dizzying sensation of Chad sucking blood from so low along his body, Christian tangled his hands hard in Chad's hair tugging and dragging him forcefully up to crash their lips together. The taste of blood danced between their tongues until Christian pulled him back, gasping again. "Chad..." he shoved the vampire back down to his crotch, arching his hips up into Chad's body. "Need..." the word rolled of his tongue, voice deep and scratchy and he almost couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was. Every place Chad touched burned like fire through his system and he wanted to beg and plead for more but Chad's lips were back on his skin and he couldn't think of anything more to say then, "Please..."

It was dizzying and hot and Chad had never been so turned on by anything, sliding off Christian's body he laid along his side chest pressed into his lover's hip. He threw his leg over Christian's and let his arm fall over the older vampire's hips. "Relax..." he soothed, rubbing his lips over the hipbone in front of his mouth. Christian's hard length was throbbing in front of Chad's mouth, just inches away. Pursing his lips, Chad blew softly over the sensitive skin on Christian's cock, then leaned forward quickly and ran his tongue from his balls to the head, stopping to dip his tongue quickly in the slit at the top. He pressed Christian's balls hard with his arm and curled over his body, easing his mouth over Christian's shaft and licking languidly, sucking, pressing and releasing with his arm. He was already half hard again himself and tightened his leg over Christian's rolling his hips forward gently.

Christian lost himself in the feel of Chad's mouth over him, trying hard to keep his hips from pushing up and fucking Chad's mouth with quick, rough thrusts. Pleasure swirled in waves around him and he tightened his fingers in Chad's hair, urging his motions. "I want..." he moaned, head falling back against the hard cement, eyes squeezing tightly closed. He wanted to be buried deep inside Chad but the cold cement was not the place to make love for the first time in so many hundreds of years so he settled with the desire to be fully encased by the vampire's mouth. "Chad." he hissed with each upward motion, heart racing, blooding pumping through him at lightning speed. "More."

Just one word from those lips and Chad slammed his head down over Christian's cock. He gagged, pulled back and slowly eased himself down again until his face was nestled in the blond curls at the base of Christian's length. He sucked as hard as he could, then relaxed and spiraled his tongue around the hard flesh, licking his way back, then plunging his mouth back down again. Pulling his arm back he slipped his hand down taking Christian's balls in the palm of his hand; he rolled them gently then squeezed hard as he grazed his teeth all the way along his lover's cock, nipping at the head.

Christian's orgasm curled up through him, pushing closer and closer until he knew there was no way of fighting it off any longer. Chad's teeth along him, the delicious hollowing of his cheeks, was driving him more crazy then he could ever remember feeling. "I'm gonna..." he managed to warn trying to jerk away from the young vampire, hips writhing in circling motions along the hard cement. His vision blurred and he tugged on Chad's hair in a last fleeting attempt of a warning before he was coming in white hot jets, Chad's name falling from his lips over and over.

Chad swallowed every drop he could work out of Christian, sucking and lapping at his cock until he sensed it was about to be too much for the other vampire. He left Christian fall from his mouth and moved up his body quickly, desperate for his lover's lips; he leaned over Christian's chest and placed a trail of open mouthed kisses along his collar bone, his jaw and then his bottom lip.

"You're amazing," Christian whispered before bringing their lips together, kissing slow and languid motions along his lips. "Chad," he breathed, tracing the curves of Chad's face with a fond smile. "My love..." a blissful sigh fell from his lips and he gathered Chad up into his arms, holding him close. He relaxed for awhile in the after math and the silence between them before adding any more. "We should probably get dressed before the others come down here. It's an image I'd rather not share."


	5. Chapter 5

The clanking of swords, moaning of recovering vampires, licking of wounds became so common around the house that everyone started to just accept it as normal. It wasn't uncommon to step over a vampire on the way into the training room, nor was it uncommon to be carried out. They worked hard, long hours, and Christian insisted that they feel real pain; he was convinced that was the best way to learn to avoid it.

They would train for hours during the day, Jared and Chad often needed more sleep than the others; Christian was harder on them - they had more to lose and more to learn. Most afternoons would find the two of them tangled around each other in whatever bedroom they'd managed to stagger to, and they'd sleep as long as they were allowed. Mike fell into the role of bandaging, wrapping, splinting and trying his best to keep everyone from doing any permanent damage. And things progressed; the young vampires would never be trained in such a short time to be dangerous on the offense but eventually, Christian was satisfied that they could defend themselves from most attacks and defend the back of their mates.

 _How are you feeling?_ Jensen looked toward Jared with slight worry. It was hard to watch Jared struggle in each battle, and he'd often been overcome with the urge to protect that he had just barely held back. Which was why more often then not he found himself training with his mate, this way he'd never go _too_ hard on him. Of course it hadn't taken Christian long to figure out that's what he was doing so now Jensen mostly watched from the sidelines and tested Jared's mental abilities, throwing random questions and thoughts his way to see if the vampire could remain in control during a battle and only open his thoughts to one vampire. Now though Jared looked exhausted and he moved over to him, sliding a hand across the small of his mate's back and rubbing softly.

 _Awful._ Jared rubbed his hand over his face, then wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. "Christian? Can I take a break? I hurt everywhere." He blinked at their trainer, hair plastered to his face.

Chad dropped to the floor face down beside his friend. "I'm even too tired for sex."

"Well there's a first," Mike snorted as he walked by. "You two are normally at it during every spare second."

"Alright, that's enough for now then," Christian nodded, walking up to Chad and picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder and heading for the stairs. "Tonight we should have a long feed, possibly off several different people a piece to build up more energy. And Jared? Jensen? Stop with the mind talking thing, I know it's important to train that as well but it's really just going to over exert you." He headed up the stairs and smacked Chad's ass, smiling fondly. "Too tired for sex, silly boy."

Jensen chuckled and dropped into the space previously occupied by Chad beside Jared. "Would you like me to carry you up to bed as well?"

Jared let his arms and legs sprawl out to the side and closed his eyes, "could you just kill me? That'd be good," he murmured. He managed to work up the energy to rub his arm and felt something damp, when he opened his eyes he realized he was bleeding from a rather large cut. "Ahhh shit, Mike's gonna kill me."

Brows furrowing Jensen leaned into the cut, desire curling up in at the sight of blood. "I uh... better get him before I take too much advantage of you in your weakened state." He chuckled, pushing off the floor and grabbing Mike from across the room.

Mike sighed as he slid over to him, looking down with a scowl. "You're supposed to be dodging the weapons Jared," he clucked his tongue and made quick work of cleaning up the area and wrapping a tight bandage around it. "Now, to bed with you both and no monkey business! That's doctor's orders!" He pulled Jared up to his feet and shoved him toward the stairs, chuckling when Jensen had to sling an arm under him to keep him up.

Chad and Jared were both asleep by the time their mates had managed to get them onto their beds. They slept well, deep, and it seemed like they'd only just closed their eyes when Christian was waking everyone to head out and feed. The promise of blood livened the younger vampires and they all headed out into the night. It wasn't safe for them to feed together; it was one thing for a single vampire to pass in a crowd - together - they were impossible to ignore. They split up and they headed out, well wishes and warnings echoing as they all disappeared into the darkness.

Hours later they gathered in the living room, scattered over the furniture creating the strangest family portrait. Jensen paced until Jared finally convinced him to settle in the armchair and as soon as his ass was on the chair Jared settled on the arm so Jensen couldn't get up again. Christian was spread out on the sofa, Chad kneeling by his side, resting his head on his lover's chest. Mike was in the kitchen organizing some first aid supplies he had bought and mixing up a liniment from an ancient recipe. Tom was watching, chipping in with his advice, laughing. It was strangely normal, and even Christian had started to relax.

Jensen sensed it first, back stiffening, eyes darkening as he turned toward the door. His hands fell to Jared's hips and he pushed him up and out of the way, moving forward to slide across the room and tug the wooden door open. "It's Misha. Jared, here's a test of your abilities. See if you can reach out to him; ensure that he's not being followed, that we don't have to be prepared for more then just him. I can't sense anyone else but the Elders are often harder to detect."

Christian pushed off the couch, tugging Chad up with him and sliding in front of him protectively. Tom also moved quickly across the room to join Jensen by the front door, eyes darting to Mike for a second, who slid over to Jared without missing a beat.

Jared's eyes drifted closed and he concentrated. Misha was easy to find. He was nervous but certain now, there was no one behind him, he was also in pain. Jared tilted his head, hair falling over his face as he let his mind wander as far as it could. He could sense no one. Opening his eyes he walked to the door, "he's alone - I think he's hurt, but he's alone - he's certain - I'm certain." Jared rubbed his temple and leaned briefly on Mike's shoulder, a bit drained by the exercise.

They could hear footsteps and then Misha was inside. He looked exhausted, even in the dimly lit room the vampires could see that Misha had been having some trouble. "Sorry it took me so long to get here," he slipped his jacket off gingerly, "I was detained by some idiots at the front gates of the Elder's Mansion." He tugged his shirt up and revealed a bruise covering most of his right side. "I think..." he wheezed a little, "they broke my ribs." He looked around the room, "and... hello everyone."

"Mike?" Tom said quickly, moving to assist Misha to the closest arm chair as Mike darted to the kitchen for the stash of medical supplies he'd been slowly gathering.

"How long have you been running?" Jensen asked in concern, stepping out of the way to make room for Mike to come forward.

Mike shook his head as Tom began to help Misha sit, "Put him on the couch, we need to have him stretch out to see where all the damage is." He looked up, eyes landing on Chad. "Chad, there's some blood in the fridge, heat it up would you? Misha when was the last time you fed?"

"Is Victoria okay?" Tom added quickly, laying him down gingerly on the sofa.

Chad moved quickly towards the kitchen.

"I...fed a... maybe three days ago? What day is it..." his voice drifted off. "Victoria's okay, I moved her again, no one knows where she is." He hissed when Mike's fingers moved over a sensitive spot, "oh!" he moved to get up, groaned, and gestured to his jacket. "Jen... I've got the book." He closed his eyes for a moment.

The smell of blood was in the room a moment later and Misha looked up to find Chad back with a glass of warmed blood. "Thanks," he said as he took the glass. He took a small sip, then realized how hungry he was and gulped down most of the glass. He nodded a greeting to Christian as he wiped his mouth. "It's a complete _mess_ over there." He pushed himself up a little already feeling a bit better; "People are attacking the Elder's which is completely useless from outside the mansion, but..." he shook his head, "there's already infighting, plots, and anyone who tries to leave the mansion has to fight there way through the Elite." He sighed.

"You have the book?" Jensen said in a mix of awe and shock, fingers reaching out to grab Jared almost by reflex. "Damn, I didn't think you'd go after it by yourself..."

"What a foolish thing to do," Tom shook his head but smiled softly. "We owe you for that. So what have you learned? Have you been able to read it?"

Mike hissed at his lover, taking the cup back from Misha and holding it to Chad. "God you two, back off him for a minute would you? We need to make sure he's going to be okay first. We know no one's coming after us right now. Misha can have some time to rest. Chad, be a dear and fill that up again." Mike stopped for a moment and scoffed. "And I swear to god the first person to call me mother or any variation of with suffer my wraith and fury."

"Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned," Christian nodded wisely, smirking at Mike with his best 'I dare you to even try' wink.

A shaky smile grew on Misha's face. "I see some things never change." He rested back against the sofa watching as Chad headed for the kitchen again, stooping to place a kiss on Christian's cheek as he passed. Misha's eyes widened, "Christian?" He blinked. "Is... I... are you?" his mouth snapped shut and he shook his head, clearly he had gone without feeding for too long.

Jared tugged Jensen back to the armchair shoving him down into it and sat down at his feet. "A funny thing happened Misha." A broad grin appeared slowly on Jared's face. "You see... it turns out that Chad... is... was ... is..."

"Dude!" Chad walked back into the room with another glass of blood which he placed carefully in Misha's hands. "Drink up, Misha." Chad smiled, "It turns out I'm Christian's soul mate..." He pressed his lips together but it didn't hide the happiness on his face. It was the first time he'd said it out loud and his heart fluttered a little. He and Christian hadn't spoken of it and Chad had finally realized that it would never have come from Christian. It all kind of hit Chad at once. Christian knew it all along - he was just patiently waiting for Chad to accept it. "Or," he added quietly, "depending on how you look at it, Christian is _mine._ "

Jared smiled and couldn't help tucking his hand behind Jensen's head, fingers running through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. _Mine, I remember the first time I said that._

Misha's eyes grew even wider. "Well, I'll be damned."

Christian smiled, full and wide, arm wrapping around Chad's waist and pulling him close. He dipped his head down into the crook of Chad's neck, teeth grazing along the flesh. "Yours," he whispered.

 _I remember_. Jensen thought fondly, hand continually tracing through Jared's hair, cupping along his neck and pulling him up into his lap, lips sliding together softly. Jensen grinned into the kiss as he bumped Jared's forehead with his own.

Mike snorted at the look on Misha's face. "Yeah it's a regular romance comedy around here."

"With a dash of Kill Bill," Tom added, grinning when everyone turned to him. "What? I can't be a pop culture fan? Now Misha. The book?"

"This can't wait until later? I really think Misha should sleep," Mike worried his lower lip between his teeth, reaching out to prod at the swollen and bruised area of Misha's chest. "I think those will heal pretty fast if you just stay, horizontal, for awhile."

Misha was looking around the room blinking slowly, the strangest look of realization crossing his face. "S'true..." His gaze travelled over each of the vampires in the room as his pain-dulled mind tried to put together the pieces. His finger uncurled slowly and pointed at Mike, "The Ardent," he murmured. He gestured to Jensen, "the book... in my jacket... God..."

Tom slid forward to reach into Misha's jacket and pull out an old, crumbling book. He handled it carefully, slowly opening the cover. "Wow... I don't think I've ever seen something so old."

Snorting and leaning forward slightly to get a better look Christian added, "Obviously you've never met Elder Jim Beaver."

"Elder Beaver?" Mike snorted and fell back into a sitting position. "God, obviously we're scared of them all for a reason. So honey bunches," Mike looked up at his lover with a smile. "Let's hear about this book. And Misha, I know I'm pretty awesome, but I've never been called ardent before... what exactly...?"

"It's like a supporter," Tom explained, eyes scanning over the pages. "Wow Misha... what is all this?"

Misha had the strangest expression on his face, somewhere between awe and fear, "I didn't understand before," he blinked, "I mean, I knew Jared and Jensen and the prophecy but when I got the book... and if you really think about it - it makes a lot of sense because it would take more than two. " He shrugged, completely lost in his own thoughts. "Jesus, I mean I look at you... and... yeah... I should have known when Chad said that." His voice drifted off, "how did they know?"

Jared glanced quickly at Jensen, who seemed as confused as he was.

Scratching his head, Chad slipped out of Christian's grasp to take a step towards the sofa. "Uh... Misha? Do you need some more blood?" He turned to Mike and whispered, "can you get blood drunk if you drink too fast?"

Tom and Mike both shared a look before shrugging and Mike shook his head at Chad, "I'm pretty sure you can't get blood drunk. I think Misha's just... maybe he has a concussion? Or maybe they hit him over the head with something really hard? Which probably would lead to the concussion...?"

"Maybe we should let him explain?" Christian suggested with a smirk, tugging on Chad and pulling him across the room to a different arm chair and sliding into it, pulling Chad onto his lap with him.

Jensen's hold on Jared tightened and he shifted in the seat, curious to hear what information Misha had for them and why it apparently made sense. _Any chance of a sneak peek into Misha's brain?_ Jensen suggested, smirking slightly.

Misha's eyes were fever bright with frustration, "Mike!!" he yelled suddenly, "the Ardent, the caregiver the one with all the passion. He's the one with enough passion in him to hold you all together. He's... he's... he's _fiercely_ devoted... not just loving - he'll fight for anything he loves, anything he believes in, right?" he looked around the room quickly, to see if people were keeping up. "Am I right?" he questioned urgently. "The book says... you'll gather together... The Ardent, um... Tom... read it - it's in the front... somewhere... The Ardent, the Innocent... fuck, I can't remember, Tom find it!" he ordered.

Jared jumped slightly at Misha's yell, fingers tightening unconsciously on the shoulder of Jensen's shirt. He opened his mind and sought out Misha as he closed his eyes. As Misha's understanding washed over him, Jared started to nod slowly a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh um..." Tom stared wide eyed at Misha for a moment before looking down at the page and mumble reading aloud. "And it shall come to past..." he trailed off mumbling some more. "The Soul will guide the mind and heart..."

"That's Jared," Jensen pointed out, though they'd basically figured this out from the prophecy before.

"Right and then there's something about the Warrior, which we know is you," Tom nodded and scanned the page again. "And each shall gather trusted companions... a vital role... um... looks like it says the witness, the innocent, the stalwart, the wise, and the ardent." Tom looked back up at Misha, book closing in his hands. "And you say Mike's the ardent?"

"You mean... this is us?" Mike's eyebrow arched in wonder and he glanced around the room.

"It's me, I'm the witness." Misha sank back down against the arm of the couch, "I've been at the Elder Mansion - I'm the connection we had to that side, the one who's _witnessing_ everything." He huffed out a breath, grimacing as his rib started to throb. "And, the Stalwart..."

"Is Christian." Jared finished, looking over Chad with wonder in his eyes. "The Knight, the fighter, steadfast... he's... he's uncompromising..."

Chad laughed. "He’s uncompromising alright."

"Hey," Christian huffed. "You realize that makes you the innocent. You sure as hell aren't the wise."

"No Tom is obviously the wise," Mike reasoned, beaming at his love. "So... we're all like... I don't know the dream team?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and pushed up out of the chair, steadying Jared with firms hard on his waist. "Let me make sure this all makes sense... Jared and I are meant to take down the Elders, wipe them out basically and step up to be in charge of all the vampires. And you guys," he looked around at his friends, eyes lingering on each for a moment. "You guys are going to be the ones to ensure we accomplish the task? So that's like... I mean... we were all meant to be. It was all already written? Even down to the little things?"

"Like me loosing Chad the first time," Christian said softly, the full reality of Jensen's words sinking in. "Or even me being connected to him in the first place."

"All of us being connected, Tom and me..." Mike shook his head in almost disbelief.

Nodding Jared leaning back against Jensen, "and Jensen, never finding me for all those years while he trained and learned all those ways to fight."

Misha collapsed eyes suddenly very heavy. "Finally, Jesus - took you guys long enough." He turned his head into the pillow Mike had propped him up with, "was like pulling teeth getting everyone to... understand..." he muttered.

 _He needs rest, Mike_ , Jared sent out. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, mind seeking solace in Jensen's thoughts. "This is like some" _strange, stressful, crazy, nightmare_. Jared blinked and looked up, "I did it again didn't i?"

Jensen nodded and smiled, "It's alright, and we all need some rest."

"Let's take Misha up to bed," Mike rose and turned to Christian. "Seeing as you the stalwart and everything you can carry him."

"Stalwart does not mean mule," Christian grumbled but slid Chad off his lap and rose, walking across the room and gathering Misha up into his arms. "There's an extra bedroom on the third floor right?"

"Yeah, even has a bed," Mike snorted, walking behind Christian as they headed up the stairs. He watched Christian until he disappeared up to the third floor. "To bed?" He turned to Tom with a smile, gesturing toward their bedroom.

"Yes," Tom nodded, waving a hand in the general direction of the other vampires before dropping his free hand to Mike's lower back and guiding him inside the room, closing the door behind him. His head dropped back against the hard wood, a sigh falling from his lips. "Oh god, this just took a whole new level of extreme."

"I don't really..." Mike shook his head, face growing more serious then Tom had ever seen it. "Tom... what does this mean? That we're written in there? I mean, that book is thousands of years old and that's _us_." A shiver crossed his shoulders and Tom moved quickly to his side, pulling him in close.

"All it means is that we really are meant to be," Tom said with a small smile, dipping down to press a soft kiss to Mike's lips. "And what Misha said about you is too. You're probably the most devoted person I know. To Chad, to me, hell even to Christian."

Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm devoted to keeping Christian from ever hurting Chad."

"It's still something," Tom said with a laugh. "The point is, we all need each other right? We're all meant to be together like this... you and I were just lucky enough to find each other so many years ago." He dropped another kiss to Mike's lips and pushed him back toward the bed, laying him down softly and climbing over him. "Now let me show you just how grateful I am about that fact."

A slow smirk danced across Mike's lips and he arched his body up to press open mouth kisses along Tom's neck. "Yeah, I'll show you just how lucky you are."

"You're the lucky one," Tom's chuckle shifted into a moan as he tilted his head to allow Mike more access. "Not everyone gets to be with someone so wise." He shifted forward, tucking his hands under Mike's arm pits and pulling him further up the bed, fingers working under the edge of his lover's shirt and pulling up. "It makes sense you know..." he said thoughtfully even as he pushed Mike down and whispered kisses along his skin. "That we should all be written into Jared and Jensen's story. We've known Jensen for so long though if you look back on it; can you even remember how we met?"

"Do we have to talk about Jensen now?" Mike gasped, arching up into Tom's mouth. "It's a little bit of a mood killer."

Tom laughed and worked his fingers across Mike's pants, tugging the material down over his hips and kissing down. "Aw come on baby, you always talk about how much you want to get Jared and Jensen in bed with us..." he dipped to kiss along Mike's hip bones, breathing in his scent. "We could invite Christian and Chad, make it a whole vampire orgy."

"Well if you're suggesting..." Mike gasped out, curling his fingers through Tom's hair and tugging him up until their lips could slid together. They kissed for a long stretch of time, Mike's fingers working over Tom's clothing until they're both naked and sliding together on the cool sheets. A slow heat built up in them steadily with each press of hips together, each pass of tongues together. "Make love to me?" Mike whispered into Tom's mouth, legs falling open so Tom fell between them.

"Gladly," Tom nodded, snagging the tube of lube from the nightstand in a flash. "I do love you..." Tom added as he slid the cool liquid along his length, pulling Mike's legs up to dip his two fingers inside Mike at the same time. "Every single thing about you. I don't know how I would go one without you in my world."

"I'm already putting out Tom," Mike informed with a smirk that faded to a soft smile at Tom's indignant look. "I'm kidding. I love you too, of course I love yo..." he cut off suddenly as Tom's fingers brushed his prostate, a groan falling from his lips as he rolled his hips down. "Tom. I don't need the prep... just... take me."

On most occasions Tom would ignore Mike's request - he enjoyed seeing Mike moan and writhe beneath him for long stretches of time - but the desire and thrumming of his body was too much so he pulled his fingers back and slid quick and fast into Mike's heat. They rocked together in a steady, familiar pattern, each knowing just what to say and do, knowing the most perfect ways they fit together. Mike's legs hooked around Tom's waist, pulling him in and close so their lips could tangle and caress with each thrust.

They stayed this way for an unknown stretch of time, Tom working slow and steady thrusts until both could no longer stand their teasing pace. Then Tom jerked back and grabbed Mike's thighs for the best angle, rocking his hips forward for the deepest, hardest thrusts. Mike moaned his name on repeat, nails digging into the tight muscles of Tom's shoulder, begging - pleading for more. _Harder_. "Tom." he hissed and clenched his muscles around his lover's hard length.

"Michael..." Tom gasped, stuttering to a halt as his orgasm spilled over him and his lips crashed hard into Mike's. They soared together through their climaxes, gasping and moaning, until Tom fell softly to his side and their lips slid apart. "We were supposed to go to sleep."

"I have this hunch," Mike considered, rolling onto his side to tuck into the curve of Tom's arm and trace his fingertips along Tom's abdomen. "that no one else is sleeping right now... except Misha."

Tom snorted and dropped a kiss to Mike's forehead. "Yeah, except Misha."

Chad waited patiently in his room, in _their_ room. He was glad to have a few moments alone while Christian got Misha settled in the other bedroom. He ran his hands down his face; he hadn't meant to blurt out in front of everyone that he was Christian's soul mate, hadn't meant to at all, in fact, he'd wanted it to be something he said quietly, just to Christian when the time was right. Acknowledging this was... monumental. It was the biggest thing that had every happened in Chad's short life - and it made the most sense, felt right. But still, he couldn't help wondering if he had hurt Christian's feelings with his stupid need to just say it, spit it out because he wanted everyone to know the instant he figured it out. He sat down on the end of the bed and cradled his face in his hands. He hoped Christian would understand, he'd hardly known this vampire for a few days and yet, already Chad couldn't bear the thought of disappointing him: letting him down.

A fond smile pulled up Christian's lips as he slid into the room, closing the door behind him and turning the lock. "Hey you..." he said quietly, moving to Chad and bumping his head up with his leg, crowding into the space between his legs and reaching out to slide his hands through Chad's hair. "What's going on in that mind of yours? You look a million miles away." He tugged sharply to pull Chad's head back and dipped down to swipe his tongue along Chad's lips briefly.

Chad gasped, his mouth chasing Christian's tongue. "Just thinking what an idiot I am." He smiled wistfully and struggled to loosen Christian's grasp so he could push under the material of Christian's t-shirt with his face, breathing in the beautiful scent of his mate. He nipped Christian's firm stomach and licked over it softly, moaning quietly, hands relaxed at his sides.

Low moan falling from his lips, Christian let his head tilt back as he stroked his fingers along Chad's face. "Mmm... an idiot?" He arched forward into Chad's mouth. "I called you innocent love, not an idiot." He chuckled and dropped his hands to Chad's shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed and shoving his body hard up the mattress and crawling over him, fingers working along the shirt hem and pulling the material up.

Chad looked away from the older vampire, unable to meet Christian's eyes. "I didn't mean to blurt out what I said... about being your soul mate, I wanted it to be something we talked about in private... and I guess it wasn't my place to even say it... but it suddenly seemed right. I just wanted everyone to know." He took a deep breath and waited, fingers twitching at his sides. "I should have waited - until you said it, wasn't my place to decide that - blurt it out." He snapped his mouth shut so he would stop talking, his body already tingling and vibrating under Christian's touch.

Christian chuckled and tugged Chad's shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. "Chad, hearing you say that was..." he cleared his throat and moved to hover his face over Chad's, eyes softening.”You could have announced it in front of the Elders and I'd still be just as happy. To know you feel that way... Well, there are other things you can say when it's just us - that will mean a lot too." He ensured with a smile and leaned down to press cool lips across Chad's neck, teeth grazing across the muscled flesh. He readjusted his position so his legs stretched out between Chad's, hips aligning and rocking just slightly together through jeans. "And now? I think I'd like to make you completely mine."

Licking his lips, Chad rocked back against his _mate_. "Anything you want..." he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and looked deep into Christian's, "I love you."

"See, there's one," Christian whispered, lips barely ghosting together for a moment before he reached down between them and pulled his own shirt up and over his head, sending it to join Chad's on the floor. "And in case you didn't know, I love you too." He leaned down again and crashed their lips together, biting Chad's lips to work the blood between their kiss, a low groan rumbling through his chest. For a moment Christian was torn between what would make this moment the most special for Chad. He wanted to handcuff him to the bed - or tie him since he currently didn't have handcuffs - and spread him wide, drive him crazy with bites and rough touches that would leave bruises Chad would be proud to show off. But he knew it would be his young lovers first time and he wanted it to mean the most to Chad. Christian worried his lower lip between his teeth, running his fingers through Chad's hair absently.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, hand slipping up to fist in Christian's blond mane. "Do whatever you want... I... I trust you. Want to..." so many thoughts ran through Chad's mind. He had no experience with this need to submit to someone, hand over all of his control. It was freeing though, gave him the most intense feelings he had ever had. He kissed Christian's bottom lip and put his own arms up over his head, grasping the sheet. "All yours..." he whispered against Christian's cool, smooth lips.

"Mine," Christian echoed, climbing off the bed and walking quickly to the section of drawers that belong to him. He pulled open the bottom one, sorted through things and coming up with two silky scarves and a bottle of lube, when he turned back to Chad an evil grin pulled his lip up and he slid forward, crawling over Chad's body. "What do you want me to do Chad?" Christian asked, voice low and rich as he slid the silky material over Chad's flesh, up to his arms, working quickly to secure Chad's wrists to the headboard. Christian dropped his head to the curve of Chad's neck, the tips of his fangs just barely puncturing the muscles. "I'm gonna give you this one chance to speak up, to stop me or demand... anything... and then you're not gonna talk for awhile. So?"

Chad swallowed a few times, eyes burning in Christian's. He licked his lips nervously and spoke so softly he wasn't sure he'd even be heard. "I want you to mark my body, I want you to drink from me, I want you..." he looked away barely able to believe thing things he was saying, "I... I want you to fuck me." He squeezed his eyes shut, a little ashamed... feeling needy and not knowing if it was something he should even ask for, "whatever _you_ want", he added quickly, breathlessly.

Christian curled his fingers around Chad's jaw and leveled his eyes against him. "Gladly," he smirked and tapped Chad's lips with his finger. "Now, no more speaking, not a peep or I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. Understand?" He forced Chad to nod with his hand on the young vampire's jaw, fingers sliding down to kneed into the muscles of his neck before he dropped suddenly and sank his fangs into the flesh below the jaw bone, sucking blood hard from the vein. He dragged his fingers hard down Chad's chest, kissing down every few inches before biting once more, until Chad's creamy skin was littered with spatters of puncture marks, blood gathering in the dips and curves of his muscles. Christian lapped at each area with the tip of his tongue, growling with each swipe of coppery liquid along his lips.

Chad panted through the pain; the agonizingly, beautiful, pain. He wrapped his hands around his bonds, tugged hard, trying to be quiet, lay still, but _fuck_ there was no way he could keep his hips still. Spine twisting he shot his hips up off the bed seeking any kind of relief. Christian was like magic, could make Chad hard with a few words or the slightest touch. Chad's eyes drifted off to the side of the room, the smell of his own blood was intoxicating, and he closed his eyes letting himself drift away.

"Now now," Christian clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Don't make me tie your ankles down too. You'd be surprised to learn how creative I am with restraints."

Whimpering at the warning, brought back from the pleasure by Christian's voice Chad nodded slowly.

Christian smirked slightly and popped the top button of Chad's jeans, dragging the zipper down slowly and curling his fingers around the material, dragging up and over his hips. He crawled off the bed with the motion, dropping Chad's pants and boxers to the floor before he knelt just in front of Chad's feet. Wetting his lips, Christian began a slow trail of kisses intermixed with bites up the length of Chad's legs, not stopping until he hovered over Chad's waistline. "Mmm delicious," he moaned as he inhaled sharply, dipping down to nuzzle the curls along the base of Chad's cock. After a moment of hovering, lips barely ghosting the sensitive skin of Chad's cock, Christian let his jaw fall open and he swallowed Chad whole, fingers slipping low between his thighs and seeking the puckered hole.

The sensation of his mate's tongue, lips, and teeth everywhere sent ripples of desire up and down Chad's body. The scent of his mate was everywhere around him, _in_ him and he moaned quietly, head falling from side to side. The shock of Christian's cool, wet mouth wrapped around his cock sent his back arching up off the mattress. Straining against the bindings Chad bit down hard on his own tongue trying to silence the cry that was building in his chest. He didn't know which way to move, back onto Christian's probing finger, forward into Christian's mouth. His eyes sought Christian's, and the comfort and reassurance he always found there.

Pushing his index in to the last knuckle, Christian hummed around Chad's cock, teeth grazing the flesh with each up word slide. He only gave Chad a moment to adjust to the first finger before shoving his second in. Christian pulled off Chad's hard length and moaned quietly, "My good boy." A hungry smile danced across his lips and he rocked his fingers forward, spearing into Chad's prostate. Dipping his head down to the curve of Chad's hip bone once more, Christian sank his fangs into the sensitive flesh and sucked eagerly. Pushing Chad to his limits, Christian wrapped his free fist around Chad's cock and stroked slowly up and done. "So delicious," he pulled his lips off and ran his tongue over the area in gently caresses.

Chad's body was vibrating and it was taking every bit of self-control he had to stay so still; limiting his movements to a slight arch of his spine and the slow shaking of his head back and forth. He threw his head back on the mattress as Christian drew on his blood, feeling every drop passing between them like a shock wave. It felt so good, so hot, and Chad was sure he wouldn't be able to stay still for long. Chad's lips puffed open as he blew out a deep breath and then clamped back down on his tongue, Christian's name was rolling around in his mind, over and over, blood from his tongue was filling his mouth and slowly started to trickle down the side of his face.

"My love," Christian breathed as he pushed a third finger in roughly, thrusting quickly in and out at full force. He released Chad's cock and pushed over to grab the bottle of lube and bring it closer. "I'm going to fuck you." He hissed, climbing off the bed and shoving his pants down quickly, kicking them off before sliding up the length of Chad's body, pulling Chad's legs up with him. "My soul mate," he breathed into Chad as smeared the lube liberally over himself, positioning himself at Chad's entrance. "I love you." He gasped and slammed into Chad with no warning, burying himself in tight heat.

Breath caught in his chest, Chad's eyes were wide with desire and then his lashes fluttered closed. Gripping the restraints Chad's entire body jerked under the power of Christian's thrust and he cried out, his chest heaved with pain and desire and he buried his face in his arm as his head and shoulders were thrown up against the headboard. The force of Christian's body, the fullness inside Chad, his struggle to stay silent marred only by one cry of pain; it was almost too much.

"Chad," Christian grunted, slamming into his young lover with wild abandon. His desire to hear Chad moan his name - moan anything really - was too much and he caved. "Talk." He demanded, crashing their lips together and biting Chad's tongue, sucking eagerly. Every thrust rocked the bed, shook through Christian's body until he had to pull back from the kiss and quicken his pace. "Say my name." Christian growled, throwing his head back and digging his nails into Chad's flesh.

Chad was lost for a few moments in Christian's kiss; he pushed his tongue further in Christian's mouth and moaned when the cool, soothing mouth disappeared. "Christian," he whispered hoarsely, breath shooting out of his lungs with every thrust of his mate's cock ... so deep... so hard... Chad panted in a few breaths. "love you... Christian," he whispered then licked his kiss swollen lips. His eyes drifted closed again; Christian's body was everything, his voice like an extra caress and Chad let quiet words and moans fall from his mouth. Hair plastered to his forehead he leaned into his arm again, riding the waves of his building orgasm and waiting, waiting and struggling to hold it back.

"I want..." Christian gasped in between thrusts, eyes squeezing shut. "Come with me." He insisted with a grunt. His orgasm curled up his legs, wound around him, consumed him all at once. Christian's toes curled and he dropped his hand down to tug at Chad's hair, exposing his neck and latching to the flesh. His climax hit just as his teeth sank into the tight muscle. With every pull of blood into his mouth Christian rode out hot jets, emptying himself in Chad with a loud groan in the back of his throat.

His heart ached with the need to please Christian, and as soon as he felt the throbbing release of Christian deep inside him Chad took that as his permission. His own orgasm spun out of control at the exact moment Christian's teeth punctured his neck; one long draw on his vein and Chad's cock was pulsing out ropes of come, his hips and thighs trembling out of control as he whispered Christian's names over and over. Words were falling from his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks, "please... need..." he rode out the last of his orgasm, twitching and writhing under his mate's weight. "I want... need," he tugged on the binding, letting out a small sob, "touch you..."

"Yes." Christian gasped, pushing quickly up to undo Chad's restraints before dropping back to his lover's side. "So amazing," he whispered, gathering the young vampire into his arms and dropping slow, gentle kisses to his lips. "Love you..." he added in between each peck, a fond smile playing across his lips. He bent to nuzzle his nose into Chad's flesh, a soft, pleased sigh falling from his mouth. "Was that... okay?"

As soon his hands were free Chad grabbed at Christian's back, hanging on to him, trembling with lust and aching and _god_ everything. His arms were difficult to even move - stiff from being in the same position for so long but he didn't care. He sobbed quietly into Christian's hair, gulping in deep breaths of air, nuzzling in as close as he could. He nodded silently and kissed Christian frantically anywhere his lips could reach.

Christian ran a comforting hand along Chad's back, holding him tightly. "Sshh, it's okay," he whispered, rocking them back and forth slightly. His heart soared as he felt the love cascading off Chad in waves. Christian understood how overwhelming this type of sex could be and he knew it would take Chad time to adjust to it. "I love you." He breathed again and closed his eyes. "Sleep." He captured Chad's arms in his hand and smoothed them down.

Jared stood at the window he had insisted have wooden shutters he could open and close. He loved watching the last vestiges of darkness and envisioning the morning light he used to see from his bedroom window at college. It was strange to think of never seeing the sun again. Jared let his mind roam a little, feeling his friends about the house; loving, talking, sleeping... it was beautiful and comforting. Drawing himself back he smiled, so much had changed. He was sad about the friends he may never see again, his family, watching the sunrise but he had gained so much. It was a world of mixed emotions he moved through now.

"Always lost in thought," Jensen said softly, sliding up behind his mate and curling his arms around Jared's waist, head leaning against his shoulder. "My beautiful Jared..." he rocked them softly back and forth. _I love you_. He fell into silence as he gazed out the window as well, fingers caressing gently along Jared's waist. Jensen hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, tilting his head to nuzzle his nose into the back of Jared's neck.

"Your... mother..." Jared smiled as he stared out the window lifting one hand to caress Jensen's cheek. "Sometimes I can almost see your memories, it's the strangest feeling. It makes me feel less alone." He turned around to face Jensen letting his arms slide around his mate's neck and sighed. "It's peaceful here tonight, but I can't help thinking it's like the eye of the tornado and it's all going to crash down on us soon." He closed his eyes and felt for everyone, drawing comfort from them. "They're all happy tonight," he smiled at Jensen, "well, except for poor Misha, even in his sleep he misses Victoria."

"They don't spend enough time together," Jensen mused, looking up into Jared's eyes. "Jared... the things that are about to come. The battle we're about to go into... it's going to be difficult. But we'll get through. We'll succeed and then..." He shrugged, a small chuckle falling from his lips. "Well I have no idea what will come after that point but I can promise you that no matter what it is, I will be with you. By your side. No matter what. And I'm fairly confident everyone else in this house feels the same way." He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "But let's try not too worry about that so much right now. Let's enjoy this peace we have here. The so called calm before the storm."

"But Jen? What if something happens to one of us?" He trembled even as he thought about it, the idea of not feeling Jensen when he wanted to, knowing that he might be gone was too frightening even to imagine. He leaned his cheek against his mate's and whispered, "I can't live if you're not with me... I would... I couldn't..." He pulled back to look in Jensen's eyes. "How do you do it? How do you kill yourself if you're a vampire?"

Jensen shook his head. "No. I'm not giving you the answer to that Jared because we're not entertaining that thought." He sighed heavily and chewed his bottom lip for a long time. "I'm sure you could figure it out. What kills a vampire? Beheading? Well you can't do that to yourself. Sunlight. That should be a given. Bleeding out... well there you go. But it's not coming to that. I won't allow it. Jared, we shouldn't entertain those type of..." Jensen trailed off because his heart ached too much at the thought of losing Jared. "Vampires aren't meant to be without their soul mates... spending time thinking about what it would feel like... it's foolish. So should we just... talk about something else now?"

"That was one of those things I might have snapped at you for a while ago," Jared smiled. "It's not foolish but it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He slipped his fingers up through Jensen's hair pushing his head to the side so he could lean in and suck his mate's cool flesh into his mouth. "You're a romantic at heart," he grinned, "I know it." Jared shifted and grazed his lips over Jensen's, the slightest back and forth motion, breath puffing out softly. "You couldn't be without me either, that's why you..." he kissed his mate's cool lips, "can't speak about it." Licking along the seam of Jensen's lips, Jared's eyes closed and he let his guard down inviting Jensen's mind to tangle with his, thoughts, feeling, heart, _soul_.

Desire pulsed up in Jensen and he shifted forward as close as possible, tangling his hands in the back of Jared's shirt as he lost himself in the feel of Jared's lips. For a few moments he allowed himself to marvel at how wonderful it felt to be so connected to someone. He could _feel_ Jared through every part of him. It was intoxicating, thrilling, and Jensen couldn't resist backing them against the wall, grinding his hips into Jared's. "I want you." He whispered and tilted his head back, inviting Jared to drop his caresses lower. "How would you...?" He trailed off, a low moan falling from his lips.

"So... demanding..." Jared laughed deep in his chest and licked his way down Jensen's neck, sucking on the corded muscle. He bared his fangs and slipped them softly into Jensen's neck, sucked long and hard then let his tongue move through the blood, his _mate's_ blood. Withdrawing his teeth he lapped up all the blood carefully. "Don't want to... waste you..." he whispered, feeling the fine hairs on Jensen's neck stand up as he spoke. Nudging Jensen backwards with his hip, Jared unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off then turned his attention to Jensen's. He grabbed the bottom of his mate's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head then tossed it aside. His hands hovered over Jensen's pale skin, it almost glowed in the final light from the moon. "You're gorgeous; I could just spend hours looking at you." He tugged Jensen forward by the waist band of his jeans and kissed him softly, sliding his tongue languidly in and out of his mouth. When he pulled back he nicked Jensen's tongue with his teeth, "close the shutters? And come to bed?" Jared shrugged off his jeans on the way to the bed, kicking them across the room.

Jensen wasted no time in complying to Jared's request, working his button and fly even as he crossed to the windows. Once the shutters were closed he slipped out of his jeans and boxers, stepping over to the bed and crawling onto the mattress. "Jared, can I ask something of you?" He asked quietly, rolling onto his side to face Jared and reached out to trail a hand down Jared's body.

Smiling, Jared shivered, "mmmm yeah... what?"

"Would you..." Jensen felt heat soar to his face as he thought about his request. "In all my time alive I have never..." Jensen sighed and moved forward suddenly, burying his face in the crook of Jared's neck. "I would like you to make love to me."

Warm buzzing shocks fired straight down Jared's spine and his breath hitched in his chest. He gasped into Jensen's ear, "I... yes... are you sure?" his tongue darted out from between his pink lips and traced the shell of Jensen's ear.

"You've given yourself to me, completely," Jensen said softly tilting his head to give Jared more access. "I would like the same thing. To give myself to you, completely." He swallowed and fought back the nerves that crawled up his system suddenly.

Jared's heart was set to beat right out of his chest, the idea... the thought... he wrapped Jensen in his mind, _love you_ , another shudder ran through his body, "You feel that?" he leaned in and kissed Jensen's cheeks, his sharp jaw line, the curve of his chin, "you feel what you do to me? I can't stop shaking just..." _at the thought_ He pressed his mouth against Jensen's, tongue pushing past his mate's lips and teasing, mapping out every part of his mouth, tasting, tangling. Jared slipped one hand over Jensen's cool hip, fingers dancing over his flesh tugging him gently, pulling him _so close_ letting Jensen feel how hard he was, _ache for you_ just at the thought of what his mate was offering him. He ran his hand up and down Jensen's side as he kissed him, his mouth moved slowly, fluidly over his lover's lips at the same pace as his fingers; he traced each rib, memorized each muscle, cupped the curves of Jensen's back and pressed against the concave space above his hip. _all of you_ Desire leaked into their kiss, lips crushed together and the shudder ran down Jared's spine again, jolting him forwards against Jensen's hard body.

It was easy too lose himself in Jared's words, echoing through his mind as if on repeat. Every inch of skin he touched was like fire and he marveled at the way it felt so different. "You'll be... my first." He gasped in between kisses, arching his hips up to meet Jared's. _yours_. His hands sought every curve of Jared's body, firm and reassuring. _my soul_ Jensen rocked his hips against Jared's more forcefully. Everything was suddenly not enough and he needed... _more_. "Jared." He moaned, fingers digging into Jared's shoulders and pushed down. Silently begging for the feel of Jared buried in him.

"Hey..." Jared ducked down looking into Jensen's fiery eyes. "Just let me..." he whispered against Jensen's lips, _take care of you_. Jared moved away a little, moaning quietly at the loss of Jensen's touch; he rested his hand on Jensen's shoulder and pushed _roll over_ and as Jensen rolled, Jared slid his arm around his mate's waist and pulled him close, Jensen's back was flush against Jared's chest. "Mmmmm, feels good," he rolled his hips forward slightly, letting his erection press up against the curve of Jensen's firm ass. Jared moved slightly again and slipped his free arm under Jensen's head, cradling him, holding him, _mine_.

Palm flat against Jensen's belly, he rubbed gently, licking the back of his neck, nipping the top of his shoulder. _Love you..._ Long cool fingers wrapped around Jensen's shaft, squeezing slightly then moving slowly and Jared rocked his hips forward in the same motion.

"Jesus," Jensen breathed, leaning heavily back into Jared's chest. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest and a heavy moan fell from his lips. _love you, need you_. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do more, arch up into Jared's hand or grind back against his hard length. Jensen's eyes fluttered with each stroke and he shifted to drop his head back onto Jared's shoulder, turning his head to kiss any inch of skin he could reach. "Jared..." the name was a whisper and he felt his thighs shake with desire. "Please." He briefly considered how his mate managed to consume him so entirely, reduced him to a whimper, begging, creature, but he didn't care, just wanted more.

Slowly, teasingly Jared slid his hand all the way down Jensen's length, squeezing tightly at the base, then continued over his stomach and back over his hip. Jared massage the muscles of Jensen's ass, long fingers digging deep into the cold flesh, tongue licking long strokes up Jensen's spine. He loved the feel of Jensen quivering against him, marveled at how he trusted him and had just let go. He lowered Jensen's head to the pillow and reached behind him for the lube he kept on the bedside table. He squeezed some onto him palm and rubbed it on his finger, knowing Jensen was paying attention to every movement he made. Stroking Jensen's hair, Jared pushed his mate's head into the pillow baring his long neck and licked it softly, teasing his vein to the surface. His fangs long and slick, popped through Jensen's flesh at the same moment as his finger slid deep into Jensen's ass. He sucked long and hard, drawing up mouthful after mouthful of blood, finger slowly fucking in and out of his mate. _Good?_ There was no way he could ever hurt Jensen, his heart would snap in half. Tearing his mouth away from that luscious blood he moaned and licked the wound closed, finger sliding in and out easily as Jensen relaxed in his arms.

Moaning and writhing up into Jared's finger, Jensen buried his head in his pillow. _So good._ He hissed at each push forward, world spinning around him from the way Jared had pulled blood so swiftly from his flesh. Just the feel of Jared's digit inside him was more intense then anything he'd ever felt and he wanted more, wanted to feel the slight burn of his muscles stretching. _Jared..._ he managed, pressing his hips up into Jared eagerly.

Jared made short work of stretching out his mate, he pushed his fingers into him, pulled out, loving the feel of Jensen surrendering to him. He'd never seen Jensen so full of want, writhing back and forth. _Want you_. Jared's thoughts, feelings, all the sensation his body felt was mixing with his mate's. Fingers inside Jensen, he gave in to the urge to bite once more, teeth sliding into the vein just below Jensen's jaw, he lapped up the ambrosia pouring into his mouth, fingers thrusting hard into Jensen and back against Jared's own achingly hard cock.

Sliding his arm down and around Jensen's chest he eased his cock forward with his hand, nudging at Jensen, pushing the head of his cock past the still snug ring of muscle. _Okay..._ He stilled, peppering Jensen's back, his neck his shoulder blade with kisses and bites. Jared's breath was coming in small gasps as he struggled to hold still.

 _Yes..._ Jensen had never felt so full before and Jared wasn't even completely inside. He hissed slightly, teeth burying into the pillow beneath him as he rocked back forcefully to take more of Jared in. The pain was bright and hot, spiraling up his system, but so good Jensen pushed back for more. _Love you_ he groaned and rocked back harder, taking more and more in until he was certain Jared could go no further. Another hiss and he rolled his hips against the burn, eyes squeezing shut with each steady inhale, exhale. Jensen was fairly certain his heart was going to explode but it was well worth it. _move... please_

Slowly rolling his hips forward, Jared moaned softly heaving in a lung full of air, _jesus_ "Jen..." he began moving, slowly at first finding an easy rhythm against his mate's body. Slipping his hand back over Jensen's hip his wrapped his hand around his mate's shaft once more, sliding his fingers over the rigid flesh in time with the motion of their hips. Jared's pulse quickened, his heart was thudding so loudly he was sure Jensen must be able to feel it against his back. Thrusting harder he loosed his grip on Jensen's chest and moved his wrist up to his mate's mouth, _bite, take_. He thrust hard into Jensen's ass, no longer able to hold back.

Jensen grabbed the offered flesh roughly, sinking fangs into the pulsing vein and sucking greedily. He worked Jared's taste around his mouth, moaning with each swallow. Jensen rocked his hips to meet Jared thrust for thrust. He had never felt more connected to his mate and every slide of Jared cock inside him sent tendrils over pleasure through him. _my soul_ Jensen jerked his mouth from Jared's flesh, hastily closing the punctures. _so close_ his orgasm built and rose and Jensen knew he could only hold on so much longer.

Jared's hand moved faster on Jensen's shaft, thumb flicking over the sensitive head every so often, his hips bucked wildly forward as he thrust and rocked behind his lover. He pulled his hand back and tangled his fingers in Jensen's hair even as he felt his orgasm building deep within him, coiling out like smoke flowing through his veins. "Jen..." he whispered against his mate's ear, " _you_ come for _me_ ". He slammed his hips forward, thrusting hard into Jensen and sank his teeth once more into his mate's silky flesh; his release came the instant that blood touched his tongue, he shuddered to a halt, hand jerking on Jensen's cock wildly, his own hard length pulsing inside his lover. "Jen..." he muttered over and over, licking the wound closed, riding out his orgasm, shuddering through it.

Thrown over the edge by Jared's words, Jared's quick strokes, him coming inside him, Jensen moaned his lover's name loudly, shooting his own load across the sheets and into Jared's palm. His body shook from the pleasure, curling through, consuming him, and he collapsed with Jared still buried inside him. "Shit..." he said through a long exhale, muscles still clenching around Jared tightly. _love you_ "Here..." he pulled up, struggling to bring Jared to him and roll over at the same time, groaning at the loss of being filled but eager to slide their lips together, taste Jared across his tongue. _kiss me_

Unable to do much else, Jared folded into Jensen's body and opened his mouth sucking his mate's tongue, drawing him in. _Amazing_. He was struggling to catch his breath but there was no way he was pulling away from Jensen's lips. _Love you... so much_. Finally, needing a lungful of air he pulled back. "Holy shit," he gasped, "can we do that again?"

Smiling softly Jensen let his eyes flutter shut. "Love you." He rubbed their noses together for a moment before letting his eyes drift close. "And yes, we can do that again. Many times. Over and over. Only now? Exhausted." He chuckled and pulled him close. "Sleep."

Jared laughed quietly and snuggled into Jensen's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jared I'm getting the coat with the big pockets," Jensen yelled down the stairs, already halfway up to the second floor. "I'll grab yours too."

"Thanks honey!" Mike yelled in a mockingly high falsetto and laughter erupted in the living room.

Jensen snorted and stopped on the landing, turning and looking into the room where Misha sat along on the bed, staring at the book he'd brought from the Elders mansion. "Hey Misha, what's up?" He slid forward and leaned against the door frame with concerned eyes. "Everything alright?"

Misha stared at Jensen for a few moments then gestured for him to come in. "Close the door, Jen." He waited until Jensen was settled on the end of his bed and searched his old friend's face.

Jensen wet his lips as he pressed the door closed and joined Misha on the bed. He knew what was coming, just from the worry and concern radiating off the vampire and he swallowed deeply to prepare himself.

"So, you've been reading the book too Jensen - I know you've already figured this out - there's a part in here that... well," he paused, eyes intent on Jensen's, "that seems to have only one possible interpretation." He waited for an acknowledgment from Jensen - knowing full well he had already figured it all out.

With a slight nod Jensen ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah... I might have a... a general idea. Possibly. What do you think?"

Misha continued, "it seems as though the warrior is expected at some point, to kill the vampire who sired him." The silence between them was substantial, thick and unrelenting. Misha knew the weight of what this meant to Jensen, the stigma of killing one's sire was something that could never be lived down. But there were pieces to the puzzle that Misha didn't know. "Does Jared know who your sire is? And why you were made? I mean, I don't the entire story…”

Jensen turned to him and tilted his head. "No... Jared and I have yet to have the conversation about... him. My maker. Hell, he doesn't even realize what it means to kill your maker, though few really do because why would you kill your maker? It only makes sense though, that I should have too... he'd never willingly hand over power to me. I... Misha will I be able to?"

Shrugging, Misha laid the book down on his lap. "To be honest? I have _no_ idea. I mean, I don't know of it happening. During my time at the mansion there has been backroom gossip once or twice in the past century; suspicious circumstances and all that. But do I know factually if it can be done? No." He sat up, leaning forward and tilting his head, "Jensen, you are stronger than anyone I know and you have one of the greatest reasons there is to fight and win - you have someone to come home to. Do I think _you_ can kill your sire? Yes, I do - if it comes down to that or losing Jared." He reached out and squeezed Jensen's arm. "You gonna tell him? Jared, I mean?"

Considering Misha's words in silence for a long while Jensen nodded and sighed, "yes. I have too, if I don't... I would rather not think about what might happen. He needs to know what we're going in to. Misha I'm going to bring him up here and I'm going to tell him and swear him to silence and you _don't_ tell him about killing a sire, about how that's something you don't do. You don't breath a word about the affect it might have... just... don't even think about it, okay?" He didn't give Misha a chance to fight the issue, just thought, _Jared, I need you_ and cleared his throat. "He's on his way."

Jared tapped lightly on Misha's door and pushed it open, peering around the edge, "is it okay if I come in?"

"Yeah Jared," Jensen pushed off the bed, opening his arms and stepping forward to gather Jared close. He was terrified, and he didn't know how to process the feeling. It was common lore between Vampires the fate bestowed to those who killed their makers. The worst Jensen had ever heard was the younger vampire losing their soul and just the idea of Jared having to come face to face with the monster version of him was too much. He laid his head against Jared's shoulder and shoved the thoughts to the farthest corners of his mind.

"Jen?" Jared's brow furrowed and he wrapped his arms tight around his mate. "You're scaring me..." he paused reaching out to Jensen with his mind, "you're scared..." he looked at Misha over Jensen's shoulder and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What's going on?"

Misha pressed his lips together and nodded towards Jensen, knowing this was Jensen's story to tell.

"It's this..." Jensen cleared his throat and stepped back, keeping his hands around Jared's waist for just a moment before meeting his eyes. "It's about my sire, the Vampire who made me. He comes up in the book and I think, or really I know, he's going to play a pretty big part in this... battle. Jared, he's an Elder, I know that's been mentioned to you... I just never told you which Elder he was."

"Who is it?" Jared blinked, hands resting on Jensen's forearms.

"Morgan." Jensen looked down, taking another few steps back and dropping onto the bed beside Misha once more. It had been a long time since Jensen thought about Morgan as his maker, a long time since the last time he trusted him.

Jared's breath caught in his chest, "Morgan... the one... I... we..." Jared walked over and kneeled at Jensen's feet. "Okay... you didn't tell me before so I assume... you and he don't have any kind of relationship." Realization trickled over Jared's skin like cold water, "he called you his son when he spoke to me." His hand slid slowly on to Jensen's thigh. "What happened between you?"

Misha felt suddenly uncomfortable... "should I... leave you guys alone or do I need to know this?"

"Might be helpful, if you don't know the story already," Jensen glanced at him and turned to Jared again. "We had a... falling out. Jeff," he winced at the name and hastily corrected himself. "Morgan wanted more from me then I could offer. Most Elders seldom find their soul mates, seldom want their soul mates even, and Morgan wasn't very... eager... for me to go in pursuit of mine. Our relationship stayed strictly... the bond that connected us and nothing more and this was not to his liking. There was even a time he wanted me to become an Elder as well but I was not interested in that. When I left their services it was on very bad terms. Which is why being called upon again was so aggravating to me. I was worried Morgan was up to his old games."

"So... you and he were never... like us? You're sure... you're not... his..." Jared's heart was clenched, his chest aching, fingers tightening on his mate's thigh.

"No Jared, I'm not," Jensen reached out to comb his fingers through Jared's hair. "I was never and it will never be. You and I... the connection we share is more then he and I. Hell, I never even allowed him to touch me. Not that way. He changed me simply because I had no other choice at the time and then, I did trust him. But not now, not for a long time. The way I see it, the only good thing he ever did for me was leading me to you."

Misha felt the relief flood off Jared, the young vampire still 'slipped' when he was really emotional or frightened. "Don't forget Jared, you can sire someone without being their soul mate. It is done... just as Mike did it for Chad. Just... not often and usually not without reason." He looked to Jensen with a curious gaze.

Blinking up at Jensen, Jared's mind was suddenly full of questions, "Why did he change you?"

"Oh..." Jensen thought back to a time long ago, back to trusting eyes and a warm smile that he never thought would lead him astray. "Morgan came to me in my family's hour of need. We were running low on money, on food, and my father was being forced to give up his land after several bad years of harvest. Jeffery... he chose to finance us privately, demanded nothing of my family in return but a room to stay in whenever he was in the area, no questions asked. The first time I met him I was hardly eighteen... after that he came three or four times a year, always kept to himself, but I was... fascinated. My parents passed of the flu when I was twenty four, within a few months of each other and the farm once more fell into disrepair, I couldn't handle it by myself any longer and my older brother was consumed with life in the city. My younger sister was married off and halfway across the country and I had never taken a bride. When Jeffery returned I was drunk and at my wits end... I..." Jensen cut off abruptly, sinking his teeth into his lower lip and licking absently at the sudden trickle of blood. "I was trying to end my life. Might have succeeded had he come only a few hours later. He spoke to me of a life of riches and beauty, a life so unlike the one that had been forced on me. And so... I chose that life over death." His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, shaking his head softly from side to side.

Jared moved around and nudged his way between Jensen's legs until he was settled, arms resting on his mate's thighs, face tilted back so he could see his eyes. "Are you sad that you made the choice you did?" He kneeled up for a quick moment and licked the wound on Jensen's lip, then sank back down. "Because... that must have been a hard decision," he reached up and cradled Jensen's cheek, "but I'm not sad you did."

"No, I've never regretted my decision," Jensen shook his head, and leaned into Jared's hand. "There was nothing left for me in that life before. But Morgan... those first two hundred years of life were much different then he led me to believe. And I was still just as lonely as I had been before, though not as miserable. And then," Jensen smiled and reached up to trace the curve of Jared's lower lip with the pad of him thumb. "And then there was you."

The corners of Jared's mouth twitched into a smile and he glanced over at Misha.

Shrugging, Misha grinned, "don't worry about me. Hell, you should hear the story of me and Victoria some day." His grin faded quickly though as he thought about their task at hand. "There's more... Jen?"

Jared's hands moved up Jensen's thighs and rested on his hips. "The prophecy? How do you and Morgan fit into the prophecy?"

Jensen worried his lower lip between his teeth again and sighed. Bringing up the past, the way Morgan saved him for a suicidal end, made him almost regret what was to come. "The book says... well basically that I am meant to... kill him."

The shock was visible on Jared's face only for a moment before he managed to get himself back under control. He looked over at Misha, then back at Jensen. "What happens to vampires who kill their makers? I mean, I know how I feel about you - I think I would die if I had to..." he shuddered, tightening his grip on Jensen's hips. "Chad - even - Chad is so attached to Mike and I know that you've told us it's partly because of their personalities but there is a connection forged by the change." He licked his lips nervously. "What will happen to you, Jensen?"

Misha looked down, opened the book again and flipped through the pages as though he were looking for something. His heart ached for the other vampire. He knew that Jensen was faced with a choice that had massive consequences; tell his mate the truth and terrify him, leaving him worried and facing nothing but the unknown or lie to the mate he had just managed to build such a fragile trust with. He didn't envy Jensen at all.

"Well," Jensen shrugged. The honest answer was too complicated, but he could tell the truth with leaving some details out. The last thing he wanted was Jared being distracted during the battle when he would need all his energy to focus on the task at hand. "I don't know. No one really knows. It's not... done often. Jared, this is important, I don't want you discussing this with the others before that time okay? It's not something I want known. I don't want Christian doing something stupid or... from what I can tell the book insists it must be me who kills him. I don't want someone else thinking that can and screwing everything up okay? Please?"

"Okay, of course Jen. If that's what you want, I promise." Jared's fingers moved on his mate's hips, small circles "are you okay though? Can you do it? Can I help?"

Jensen glanced at Misha for a moment before turning back to his mate and leaning in to rest their foreheads together. "I'm okay. I don't know what it's going to take but Misha and I are going to see what we can figure out. I think it would be best if we go to the mansion as soon as possible. Why don't you go downstairs and gather everyone up? The sun will set within the hour and then we can go feed quickly before..." He trailed off as he tried to imagine what was to come next.

Jared nodded and pushed up to his feet. He started to walk away then stopped, turned back, a puzzled expression on his face. He hurried back across the room and threw his arms around Jensen's neck, kissing his cheek and whispering, "I love you, no matter what." And then he was gone, jogging down the stairs to get everyone ready.

Misha let out the breath he didn't even realized he'd been holding. "I hope you know what you're doing Jensen."

"It's for the best..." Jensen said softly. "I can only hope all the stories are exaggerated. After all, why would the books insist it happen and then punish me for it? When it's all said and done... I'll have to beg for Jared's forgiveness I'm sure but we'll be together and in the place we're supposed to be..." He reached out and patted Misha's thigh, pushing off the bed. "Come on, we've got one hell of a battle coming up."

 

When Jared made it to the living room the others were already gathered and for a few moments he allowed himself to enjoy the scene. His friends, all gathered together, Tom and Mike whispering quietly to one another, Chad trying without much success to show Christian how to work his iPod; his family. He hoped they would all be back here... afterwards. "Hey..." his voice came out strained, "it's almost time... we need to move downstairs and get ready."

"Can I..." Christian pushed up off the couch and pulled Chad up, a frown tugging down his lips. "Would it be alright with you all if Chad and I had a private moment downstairs before?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded, rising up as well and offering his hand to Mike. "We have some things to gather upstairs first anyway. Jared? Want to join us?"

"I'll show you a good time," Mike smirked and looped his arm with Jared, tugging him toward the stairs. "I'm sure Jensen wouldn't get too jealous. Or you know, we could have him join. Get in a quick littl-"

"Mike," Tom shook his head, laughing as he ascended the stairs.

"Tom," Jared's smiled had returned to his face, "you really have your hands full with Mike, don't you?" He planted a wet kiss on Mike's cheek and tugged him up the stairs.

Christian turned toward Chad with a fond smile and wrapped his hand around his mate's wrist, tugging him toward the basement stairs. "Come on."

Chad followed Christian. He followed Christian most places now, felt a little lost without him actually. It was so strange, but Chad felt like he'd found his place - and he guessed that was part of what everyone had been going on about - _soul mates_. It was good.

The fear crawling through Christian was tangible and he pulled away from Chad the moment they stepped into the basement, crossing to the weapons quickly and beginning to pull out the swords each vampire had been training with. His heart continued to skip and lurch oddly inside him and he could feel the tears prickling along his eyes. This was too much; he couldn't allow it to happen. "Chad. I need a favor from you." He turned slowly and dragged his hands up in his hair. "Can you do something for me? Promise to do it? No matter what it might be?"

Chad swallowed, and took a tentative step closer to Christian; he'd never seen Christian so emotional, "hey... what's wrong?" Chad reached out for Christian's hand.

Christian curled his fingers around Chad’s and pulled him forward, arms wrapping around to tangle up into Chad's hair and tug sharply. He crushed their lips together forcefully, pulling Chad's tongue roughly into his mouth and sucking eagerly. The taste of Chad consumed him for a long minute and when he pulled back tears were streaming silently down his cheeks. Christian spoke against Chad's lips in a whisper. "Can you just promise it Chad? Please?"

"God, Christian, yes..." Chad's heart was breaking, "yes, please... what's wrong? I promise, yes..." He kissed the tears from his mate's face and held him tighter. "What's wrong, _please_ tell me." He could feel his own tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't go," Christian smoothed his hand down Chad's face, cupping his jaw to lift his head and bring their eyes together. "Chad, don't go to the Elders mansion. Stay here."

Chad struggled out of Christian's grasp and stumbled backwards a few steps. "Christian... you can't seriously..." he ran his hand over his head, eyes wide, "I can't leave Jared... I can't. And now I've promised you and so here I am fucked either way." He felt the tears fall the instant he realized how trapped he was. He couldn't stand to see Christian like this but he couldn't let Jared go off without him... not now when he might need him the most. "You don't think I can fight? I can fight!!! You taught me!! You think I'll fuck it up or something?"

"No I don't think you'll fuck it up!" Christian shook his head quickly and rubbed his hands together before dragging them across his cheeks to clear the stream of tears. "I know you can fight... I just..." A strangled sob caught in his throat and he spun around to face the opposite wall, hand coming down hard on the table holding the weapons. "Chad you _can't_ go. Do you understand me? I... I can't let you... I know you want to be there for Jared but I just... _you can't_."

"Can't what?" _Jesus_ "Christian… what the fuck are you talking about?" He was panting, fists clenched at his side, confused and scared and just generally feeling like he wanted to punch something.

Spinning around rapidly, Christian crossed to Chad and grabbed his hands, dropping to his knees in front of his lover and bringing his forehead to rest against the clenched hands. He took deep breaths, trying to compose himself as he remained bowed in front of his mate, working the words slowly out his lips. "Chad... I lost you once and it was the hardest thing..." his voice broke and he slowly looked up, still holding Chad's hands tightly in his own. "If something where to happen. If you were to be..." he shook his head and tried again. "I would lose you. And this time I wouldn't be able to find you again. If something happened... Chad you'd be gone _forever_ and I don't think I can..." he gave up trying to form any other words, just dropped his lips to the top of Chad's hands and kissed softly.

 _Oh god_. Chad dropped to his knees as Christian's words all came together in his mind, in his heart. "I'm _so_ sorry... Christian... I didn't even..." he sobbed and wiped at his face angrily, "no... Christian, no..." Chad tore his hands out of Christian's and grabbed his mate's hair. The tears were running freely and Chad didn't care, "you and I were not brought back together for..." he took in a shuddering breath, "t t t to lose each other again. I don't believe that." He buried his face in Christian's neck, dirty blond hair sticking to his wet face, "no, we were brought back together to _be_ together. That's why... it's... we're in the book," he pulled back again, face blotchy and streaked, "we're in the book..." he fell forward into Christian's body and sobbed.

Christian cradled Chad close to his chest, rocking him back and forth as he buried his face in Chad's hair. He tried to be comforted by Chad's words, tried to believe that they were true, but he couldn't believe that a book could really have so much say in their future. And the distinct pain of losing Chad the first time around was still too familiar. "I haven't had enough time with you," he whispered, hands sliding down Chad's sides. Christian fell back to sit on the cold cement and he pulled Chad down with him, shifting his mate's legs until Chad straddled his thighs. "Chad... I can't take the risk. I... I would cease to _be_ if anything happened to you. I love you so much and I just can't..." he pulled Chad down to him and pressed their lips together for a wet kissed laced with tears and saliva.

Chad licked his way into Christian's mouth pressing his body as close to his mate as he could; arms wound tight, hands fisted in Christian's hair. It lasted a hundred years, that kiss, and Chad knew there would be more, his _soul_ knew it. Tearing his lips away, he sniffed and sucked in a deep breath, "we're going - and you are going to keep us _both_ alive, because I haven't had enough time with _you._ " He pulled back enough to stare into Christian's eyes. "I have absolute faith in you. Absolute." He pressed a gentle open-mouthed kiss to Christian's mouth. "You're my heart."

A faint smile danced across Christian's lips, heart fluttering from one of the most amazing kisses he'd ever experienced. "You are my soul." He whispered and brought their lips together again. "And I appreciate your trust." His fingers stroked through Chad's silky hair, down the curve of his spine, just under the waistband of his jeans. "Alright... it's not what I want and I'm not happy about it. But... I understand you need to be there for Jared. So I will do all in my power..." he inhaled sharply, heart lurching as he realized he was giving in, caving to his lover's touch. "Chad. I will do everything to ensure you get through this. If something should happen... to me..." Christian cleared his throat again and pressed another kiss to Chad's lips. "I love you with every inch of my being. Forever."

"Now..." Chad's hands slid down to Christian's ass and squeezed. "Get your remarkably _hot_ ass up and help me get this hopeless bunch ready. And yeah, I'm sorry if that's rude... maybe you'll just have to... punish me later." Chad grinned through his tears.

Mike clattered down the stairs even though Tom was hollering at him to give both Christian and Chad a few more moments. He stopped at the last step and looked at the two twined together, tears still streaked along their pale flesh. His eyebrows furrowed together and he slowly shook his head. "Damn dude, I knew you two were into some kinky shit but this is just... depressing." He snorted and looked back up the stairs. "Tom it's okay, they're just... crying together? So no sex."

"You're such a romantic," Tom chuckled, joining Mike a moment later and stopping to also stare at Christian and Chad. "Wow. You weren't kidding."

"And I thought we were weird," Mike shrugged and bounced over to the table, stopping to pet Christian's hair. "By the way, if I find out the reason Chad's crying is something stupid you did... I'm gonna have Tom kick your ass kapische?"

Christian shook his head with a soft smile, sliding Chad off his lap and pulling them up. "Noted. Where's Jensen and Jared? Let's get this stupid shit over with."

Chad punched Tom in the arm and then slid in behind Christian looking very smug.

"We're coming!" Jared yelled from the main floor. He thundered down the stairs dragging Jensen behind him then skidded to a halt just inside the doorway. "Uh... what did we miss?"

"Christian and Chad like to cry during sex?" Mike offered, grabbing the sword he favored off the table and running his fingers across it. "Oh and apparently we're getting this stupid shit over with."

"I couldn't agree more," Jensen nodded and crossed to them, squeezing Jared's arm as he passed. "Christian have you decided who will work best with what? And I want two for the record, as I'm sure you do too. We'll need to find a place to stash them before going to feed so we don't have to double back here. And then... well... we need a better plan then barging in there and seeing what happens."

Jared ran his hand through his hair, lips pressed together and nodded at Jensen. He walked over to Chad and curled an arm around his friend's shoulder, "you okay?"

Chad nodded, smiled and turned into Jared's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm good." He held Jared at arm's length, "Should we do this thing?"

Grinning, Jared nodded. "Christian? You want to run over everything with everyone one last time? Then we'll head out to feed?"

"Protect Chad." Christian said simply and pulled up his lover's sword, sliding it out its scabbard and inspecting the blade. He looked up at the silence to find everyone staring at him. A slow smile tugged his lip up, "What? You were looking for something more?"

Mike crossed to Christian and threw his arms around him, squeezing tightly. "I knew you'd win me over one of these days." Jensen shook his head after sharing a look with Tom.

Christian chuckled and patted Mike's head before stepping back. "Alright that is really important," Christian nodded. "So please do go out of your way to keep an eye on him. Remember to not break apart from the group, the Elders will want to try and separate us, it would be easier for them to pick us off that way. When we get inside the mansion I will go to the Elite to speak with them."

"So this is it then." Jared looked around the room. His voice was thick with emotion, "you guys, you know... that..." his voice trailed off and he pressed his lips together.

Chad grinned at Jared and tucked himself under Jared's arm. There were some advantages to being shorter than your best friend. He didn't want to speak; he wasn't sure there were any words that could express what they all felt.

"Let's not do the goodbye thing," Mike insisted, crossing to Jared and Chad and tugging them into his arms. "For the record, you two will always be my favorites."

Tom glanced at Christian, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and shrugged. "I know he loves me, that's what counts."

Christian shook his head and turned to gather up their various swords. "Come get your weapons and let's go feed."


	7. Chapter 7

Christian grasped Chad's hand firmly as they approached the mansion, fresh blood pumping through his system. He tugged his lover into his arms and crushed their lips together for a long intense moment. "I love you," he breathed into the space between them. He released Chad just as suddenly and turned to Misha. "You come with me to the Elite, we're going to give them an ultimatum and pray it doesn't come to the extreme because I'd rather not have to kill them all as well." He slipped over to Jared's side and squeezed his arm. "You look after him alright? Don't let anything happen to him."

Jared leaned over and kissed Christian's cheek. "I will... I love him too." Jared smiled shyly.

Misha took a last look at everyone, thought briefly about Victoria; he really needed to make more time for her. "Okay Christian, let's do this."

With a final nod to the group Christian and Misha started off toward the mansion. Jensen watched them for a long time before turning to Jared and sliding a hand up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him close and resting their foreheads together. "Be safe. I'm off to just..." he sighed and pressed his lips to Jared's briefly. "If anything... alright I love you." He squeezed the tight muscle for a few moments, heart racing uncontrollably in his chest.

Hands tightening around Jensen's neck Jared yanked him forward again, crushing their lips together. _All my heart, all my love_. He let his tongue tangle with Jensen's briefly then pulled back kissing the corner of his mouth. "Okay, _now_ you can go. And... you come back." He pressed his hand on Jensen's chest - right above his heart. He smiled and stepped back.

Chad watched until Christian disappeared into the darkness then walked over to Jared and grabbed his friend's hand; "Jare?"

Jared threaded his fingers through Chad's. "Yeah... I know."

"Alright you two," Mike slid between them, arms wrapping around each one's shoulders. "Are you ready for this? We'll stick together, find the Elders, and... see where things go from there."

Tom's hand fell hard on Jared's free shoulder and he squeezed tightly. "Jared, can you sense them? I know there's probably a lot and it's hard to sort through but try to focus in on the Elders. I imagine their minds will be much colder, harsher, in comparison to the Elite's. What do you feel?"

Concentrating, Jared squeezed Chad's hand. "I think... yeah... I can. The Elders feel darker, harder... you're right... but most of them are together... except Morgan..." Jared's brow furrowed as he struggled to reach out. "Morgan's... he's..." he blew out a frustrated breath. "It's hard Tom, I'm sorry there's so many... and everyone is so high strung." He looked down, disappointed in himself, "I'll keep trying... I think almost all the other Elders are together... they're moving... heading somewhere different... somewhere they seem to think might be safe."

Chad squeezed Jared's hand. "That's good, right Mike? He did good."

"He did great," Mike smiled reassuringly and dropped his hand low on Chad's waist, leading him forward. "We should go in."

"Just take it slow," Tom advised to Jared. "Don't try to over exert yourself. As we get closer see if you can zero in on them a little more. Hopefully Christian and Misha will catch up with us before the actual battle and it'll make things a little easier. Especially if they get the Elite to turn." A small sigh fell from his lips as they closed in on the large mansion's front doors.

The main hallway was empty and - as far as the four could tell - so was most of the rest of the building. They walked in pairs, Mike and Chad in front, Tom and Jared in back and Tom encouraged Jared with soft words and the occasional squeezing of his arm. They walked quietly for a stretch of time, tension building with each step, until Mike couldn’t handle the pressure and spoke up. "So what is Jensen up too anyway?" He glanced over his shoulder at Jared, eyebrows furrowing together at the slightly pained look on Jared's face.

"He... ah... had another thing he had to do... from the book." Jared looked away nervously, trying to hide his concern. Not only was he worried about the task that lay ahead of Jensen, he was worried about him facing it alone. He could only hope that it would be over soon and they would find each other.

"Another Prophecy?" Mike asked curiously and reached behind him to stroke Jared's arm encouragingly. "Shouldn't one of us have gone with him?"

"I heard him mention Morgan," Tom added, looking around the hallway for a few steps before glancing at Jared. "Morgan's in the book?"

Jared looked over at Chad, eyes flashing a bit of desperation, "I uh... it was something Misha found. Just something else in the book." Jared moved forward down the dark hallway feeling ahead, knowing the hallway was strangely deserted. He could feel Chad at his side, and it comforted him; the weight of Chad's decision to be at his best friend's side and not his mate's wasn’t lost on Jared.

Chad looked back and whispered, "C'mon, you old guys are slow." He winked, knowing Tom and Mike's vampire eyes would allow them to see it in the dimly lit corridor.

"We are not slow!" Mike growled and threw his arm around Chad. "I don't know why you're so eager; I'm not looking forward to this. Jared? Any idea where exactly we're headed?" Mike ruffled his hand through Chad's hair fondly as they continued walking.

A frown tugged Tom's lips down and he looked at Jared. "What do you sense? Do you know what the book said about Morgan in the book? Jensen really shouldn't have gone alone..."

"They are... quite a distance ahead of us... it's strange... can't quite figure it out - maybe as we get closer." Jared stopped for a moment at a meeting of two hallways, closed his eyes and concentrated - then took the right hand hall. "This way," he said. After a few steps he remembered Tom's question, "Morgan... well, he's pretty key in a later part of the book. It was something between him and Jensen..." his voice trailed off. He hated being evasive with Tom.

Chad could sense there was something that Jared wasn't saying. Hell, there always seemed to be something going on in Jared's thick skull that he didn't seem to think anyone could help with. He caught up to Jared again and watched his friends face, "you worried about Jensen?" He watched Jared out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course I am," Jared snapped, "he's gone off on his own to ki... he's gone off and I'm worried, we should all be together." He moved ahead of the others quickly, cursing himself. "This way, come on." He set a quick pace down the hallway, then across a large open room.

"Wait! Jared!" Tom jogged quickly to catch him, snagging Jared’s shirt sleeve and spinning him around. "Jared. Please tell me you were _not_ about to say that Jensen has gone to kill Morgan. Please tell me that's not what the book insists he do."

Mike sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide, and slid closer to be sure he didn't miss Jared's answer.

"What?" Jared looked away from Tom, staring up the hallway, "Why?" He just wanted everyone to keep moving, get him closer to Jensen.

"Just..." Tom glanced briefly at Mike, a sinking feeling in his heart. "That's what it said... oh god. Jared, forget the Elders. We need to get to Jensen. _Now_!"

"Why?" Jared's heart plummeted in his chest. "What's wrong?" He looked from one vampire to the other, "Tom? Someone tell me." He stopped dead in his tracks seeking Jensen in the mansion. He was fine at the moment, nervous, alert... but fine.

"I've only ever heard of one other vampire killing their sire before," Tom hissed, glancing at Chad and adding for his benefit, "And yes. Morgan is Jensen's Sire... That vampire died. And not just, dropped dead at the moment. They say it was almost like a fire consumed him starting from the inside. Killing your sire is like severing the bond that keeps you here. You entrusted that vampire to turn you, you put your faith in him and to... Jared. If Jensen kills Morgan he's going to die."

Jared broke into a run, he knew exactly where Jensen was and... he'd been so stupid, the way Jensen and Misha spoke to him, the look on Misha's face, he should have known. He was furious - Jensen had known exactly what he was getting into when he'd made this decision, he was all set to just leave Jared again and _this time_ Jared wasn't going to let it happen.

Chad was the first one to take off after Jared, it only took him a few moments to catch up and he knew where Jared was going, and he was going with him.

Mike and Tom shared only a fleeting look before darting after both the younger vampires, both hoping it wasn't too late.

  
Jensen could feel his sire, knew he was waiting for him, Morgan probably even knew what this whole situation was leading too. His hands shook slightly with fear and Jensen silently hoped Jared was too consumed with trying to locate the Elders in the mansion to seek him out for comfort. It felt almost hard to believe that just a few short weeks ago Jensen was walking into this mansion for a completely different reason. Back then he was annoyed at Morgan having the nerve to call upon him after so many years of silence, was irritated and even a little pissed off but the thought of killing his sire never would have crossed his mind. The idea that he was seriously considering – or planning actually – to kill the older vampire seems nearly surreal.   
Surprisingly – or maybe unsurprisingly, Jensen wasn’t really sure – Morgan was waiting in the first hall from the side entrance Jensen had chosen to use. The Elder was standing facing away from him and when Jensen slid closer he could see the pale boney fingers caressing the stone almost fondly. He had a distinct flash of those fingers curling around the musket in his fist, soft words falling over him, _Jensen, there’s so much more to this world. So many reasons not to die._   
“I’ve seen so many things in my years Jensen,” Morgan’s voice was cold and heavy, layered with the suggestion of what all those things might be. Jensen didn’t need to be told, he’d spent two hundred years listening to Morgan tell stories of the things he’d seen. “More beautiful things than you could possibly even imagine. And some bad things, many horrible, disgusting things. This thing? Jensen, this is the _worst_ thing.”   
The thought that Morgan knew what was going to happen really wasn’t that surprising either. Jensen felt the faintest stab of guilt followed by the distinct rush of understanding. This had to happen. No matter what Morgan might say, no matter what negotiations he tried, Jensen had to do this, there would never be peace until it happened. It was either the end of Morgan’s life or the end of Jensen’s – possibly even Jared’s – and that could not happen. Jensen curled his fingers around the swords hilt and pulled it from the scabbard, loosening it for easy access. “Do you know what will happen? To me? Have you heard of it done before?”   
“Are you scared?” Morgan answered the question with a question, which was very much like him and Jensen sighed in annoyance, pulling out the blade and twisting the hilt in his palm until he could level the tip toward his sire, inches away from him. “You won’t even give me a chance to defend myself?”   
“I never said that,” Jensen returned quietly and fell back into a defense stance. “You won’t answer my question?”   
Morgan turned to him, reaching up to unfasten the clasp around his neck and pull off his cloak, draping it across the large chair in front of him. His lips pursed as he reached for the sword at his side, slowly pulling it up and twirling it between his fingers. “I am bound to you Jensen, through blood, through souls. Even though I am not your soul mate, our connection is there. You have yet to lose your soul mate,” the words stung and Jensen hissed, shuffling forward quickly and Morgan laughed, cold and rich. “Oh Jensen, my son, so defensive. I remember a time when you would protect me so fiercely. How the loyalty changes. Why is it I could never please you?”   
“Well for starter’s you’re a cold, manipulative asshole,” Jensen shrugged casually and sliced his blade forward into the air near Morgan, catching him off guard and slicing a line down his chest.   
Looking down at the tear in his shirt, the faint rise of crimson blood to the surface, Morgan frowned and darted back. “Now Jensen. No warning? And the name-calling added to it? I’ll never understand what I did to make you hate me so.”   
“Would you like me to list them?” Jensen whispered, reacting quickly to Morgan’s step forward with a quick parry of his sword. They launched into battle, shifting around the room with each lunge and thrust. Jensen wasn’t cocky enough to continue the conversation as they moved, though Morgan was which also wasn’t surprising considering Morgan’s personality.   
“You realize Jensen,” he hissed, backing Jensen toward the wall. “Once you do this, should you succeed in killing me, things will never be the same. You can’t go back.” Jensen counteracted and Morgan stumbled backward. “Do you think you can handle ruling the Vampire’s? What could you and Jared possibly do that would make you better leaders?” Jensen slipped his foot under Morgan’s legs and the Elder fell to the floor. Jensen’s sword rested against Morgan’s throat and for the first time in all the years Jensen’s known him, Morgan actually looked scared. The whisper that left his lips next barely penetrated the room’s silence. “There is no turning back Jensen.”   
Jensen could sense Jared across the room, vaguely registering the sound of his name being called, but the blood was pumping through his veins and he was so close he could _taste_ it. “Goodbye Jeffery,” he breathed before lifting the sword between both hands and driving it hard across the bone and muscle of his sire’s neck. A sudden sharp pain, worse than anything he’d ever felt, consumed him in a sudden wave and Jensen dropped his sword, falling to the floor with a scream of Jared’s name.   
It felt like time slowed to a crawl, Jared watched Jensen's sword slice across flesh, saw Mike and Tom in his peripheral vision, Morgan's blood and then everything suddenly picked up speed as Jensen dropped. Jared was the first one there; he half tripped and fell forward sliding into Jensen's limp body. "Mike... Mike..." he yelled and gathered Jensen in his arms. "You're okay; you're okay," Jared rocked his mate back and forth, "Jen?"

"Jared..." Mike said carefully, sliding forward with every intention to pull Jared up and away from the vampire who - for all he knew - was about to explode into flames or, worse, die in his lovers arms. He couldn't imagine what that would do to Jared, how they would be able to pick up the pieces after something so horrible happened.

Tom's hand fell heavy on Mike's shoulder, holding him in place, and Mike looked up in confusion. Tom simply gestured toward the two mates with a jerk of his head, eyes widening slightly.

Jensen could hear Jared, could _feel_ Jared, and he tried to crawl through the pain and the fog clouding his mind to get to him. Tried desperately to soothe his lover and let him know he was going to be okay. Flashes of Morgan over the hundreds of years collided in his mind, consumed him, and Jensen gasped, hand reaching out into thin air to grasp for something - anything - to keep him grounded to this world. He couldn't go now. _Not now._ There was still too much to do. And he hadn't had nearly enough time with Jared. He wanted to show him the world, wanted to pull him close and hold him for eternity, he wanted this all to be over and done with so they could finally live their lives in peace.

Grabbing Jensen's hand, Jared closed his eyes. He focused entirely on Jensen, dropped all his guards and reached out. His mate was still there, fighting his way back and Jared held on with his mind and his arms. He rocked slowly back and forth, fingers threaded through Jensen's, "you're okay,” he murmured _come back, Jen, stay with me_. A smile grew on Jared's mouth, he wouldn't lose Jensen... couldn't. He pressed a trail of kisses along Jensen's forehead, his cheek, and closed his eyes. "Just give him a minute," he whispered, lashes wet with tears, "he just needs a minute and he’ll come back to me."

Chad knelt down beside Jared, and slid a hand over his best friend's shoulder. He looked back up at Mike... and shrugged his shoulder as if to ask him what was happening.

"Holy shit," Mike breathed, slipping from Tom’s side to kneel near Chad and Jared, eyes wide. He leaned into Tom's form as his lover joined him on the ground and they all waited.

Jensen could feel the fog fading, the memories of Morgan shifting and clearing. Jared's lips along his skin floated into his consciousness and Jensen groaned, rolling slightly to get closer to his lover. After a few more minutes he managed to open his eyes and he blinked several times to clear the last remaining clouds away. "Ow." Jensen's hand came up to rub along his face and he focused his eyes on Jared with a shaky smile. "Damn, that hurt." A low chuckle fell from his lips as he struggled to sit up.

Jared's eyes fluttered open, and he brushed Jensen's hair back from his forehead. Jared loosened his embrace only enough to help Jensen sit up a little. "You... didn't leave me this time." He smiled and pressed his lips softly against his mate's. "Are you okay?" He ducked down to look at Jensen's face brushing his fingers over Jensen's freckles. "Mike?" he turned to glance at Mike, "is he okay?"

Chad sat back on his ass and huffed out a sigh of relief. "Fuck, can we _not_ do that again?”

"I second Chad," Jensen agreed shakily as Mike slid over to observe him. "I'm fine, really."

"He seems just like his old self," Mike laughed and shook his head, looking around at everyone in disbelief. "Not sure how that worked out but yeah... he seems just fine."

Jensen blinked a few more times and snagged Jared around the back of his neck, pulling him forward to crash their lips together. "I will _never_ leave you. I promise you that." He sighed and slowly pushed up to his feet, reaching out to Jared to steady himself. "We have to go find the other Elders. I want this done."

"I don't know, Jen, are you sure you're ready for this?" Jared looked a little worried, hell, he felt a _lot_ worried and he was still open to everyone and could tell that Jensen wasn't one hundred percent yet. His eyes shot open, "they're moving... they're right here..." Jared raised his sword and spun around looking quickly around the room, took a few steps forward then turned. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he let out a groan of frustration, "I don't understand... they...f eel like they're right here..." he turned around as he ran a hand through his hair, "right here..." he voice trailed off.

Climbing to his feet Chad moved over to take his place at Jared's side, eyes moving quickly over the room. "Jare, there's no one here - maybe you just like - overloading or something when you were..." he shrugged, "doing your thing there with Jensen?"

"First of all," Tom cleared his throat and walked over to Jensen. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Jensen sighed and nodded. "Yes Tom, I'm fine."

"Good," Tom lifted his hand and smacked Jensen across the back of the head. "You're an idiot. A big, stupid, arrogant idiot and if you _ever_ do something so idiotic again, I will kill you. Okay?" Jensen stared at him with a slack jaw and nodded. "Alright so now that that's clear," he cleared his throat and turned to Jared. "You say them feel them right here? Is there... do you think they could be beneath us?"

Mike snorted and reached out to pet Tom fondly, "Tom's the wise one right? See I knew I was lucky."

"Maybe..." Jared rubbed his temples, "they're _right_ here... so yeah, maybe... Tom is there a way down?" He shook his head and hissed, "I gotta back off for a bit... my head's starting to hurt."

Chad reached out and rubbed the back of Jared's neck. "S'okay Jared - we can find a way down... it had to have been in this room right? You said they were all together. Morgan must have been on his way to join them." Dropping his hand Chad began moving around the room slowly.

Jared leaned into Jensen for a moment getting control over his mind and emotions.

Jensen looked around the room, stroking Jared's hair before stepping away and beginning a circle around the room to find a way down. Tom joined him a moment later while Mike rubbed his hand soothingly along Jared's back. Jensen hummed slightly and ran his hands along the wall, stopping when he felt the slight indent of something that shouldn't be there. "I think there's something here..." he backed out of the way so Tom could investigate, lips frowning slightly. ”If we get down... does anyone know how many...?" He turned to Jared for a moment before looking back at Tom.

"Not sure," Tom shook his head, fingers tracing the area. "I imagine the rest of the Elders. Some of the Elite that guard them... maybe the vampires the Elders have for their own personal... uses... we should let some of them get away, I don't see why anyone else should have to die..."

Leaning back into Mike for a moment Jared sought out the room below, he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated, "fifteen elders... and," he shook his head, "the rest are harder to pinpoint. Maybe another twenty or so - they're not the same, not elders." He gasped, a sharp pain shooting through his head. "OOOkay that's enough of _that_ for now." He shook his head slowly and ground the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Jensen was over to Jared in a flash, pulling him close and holding him there quietly. He turned pleading eyes to Tom, urging him through a look to hurry things along. Jared was going to be exhausted if they kept this up.

"So..." Chad looked around at his companions. "We have to go down there?"

"Yeah, we have to go," Mike nodded, stepping close to pull Chad into a tight hug. "It'll be okay. Christian will come soon and save the day." He chuckled softly and carded his hand through Chad's hair.

"Found it," Tom breathed, hitting the right groove in the wall, a panel sliding open and revealing a set of dark stairs. He looked toward the group with a heavy sigh. "Jensen? You and I will go first? Then Mike you come with Jared and Chad?"

Jared took a few steps forward then faltered, reaching out blindly and grabbing Chad's arm. "Christian..." he said, tilting his head sideways, eyes drifting closed once more.

Eyes widening, Chad was pulled to a stop by Jared's grip. "Jared? What the... is Christian okay?"

"He's... yeah... he's okay right now -but Chad... one of the elders... something's going to happen. We have to," he flinched, "Christian will be in danger, that's all I know. Just watch him Chad..." he looked at Jensen, "everyone..."

Blowing out a breath Chad nodded slowly at Jared. "I can do that."

Jared smiled and let go, noticing the finger marks he'd left on Chad's wrist.

Jensen studied Jared for a few minutes longer before grasping Tom's shoulder. "Alright, let's go." His voice held more confidence then he felt and he stared down at the stairs for a beat or two longer before slowly descending.

Tom watched for a moment before turning to Mike, taking three steps toward him and pulling him up flush against his body, crashing their lips together. He tugged Mike's shirt, holding him close for a moment or two longer before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. "Don't do anything stupid Mike," he whispered.

Mike chuckled, the noise shaky and more insecure then any of the other vampire's had ever heard before. "Yeah I know... I love you too," he smiled before shoving Tom slightly. "Now go catch up with Jensen. We'll be right behind you." He watched Tom go with a fond smile before turning to Jared and Chad. "Are you ready?"

The younger vampires both nodded and fell instep with Mike.

Jensen cleared his throat as they reached the bottom of the steps, turning into a room and finding themselves face to face with roughly thirty five different vampires. His fingers curled around the second sword at his side and he glanced at Tom, mumbling out the corner of his mouth. "You want to try and talk them out of this?"

Glancing behind him to ensure Mike, Jared and Chad were nearby; Tom slid forward and cleared his throat. "We don't have to fight; it really doesn't have to come to this. Elder Morgan is dead; you can step down now and let this happen peacefully." The room around them fell into silence, none of the other vampire's said a word until the scattering of Elite in the group pulled up a variety of weapons and Tom instantly fell back against Jensen's side.

"Well that went well," Mike whispered and slid up to Tom's side, reaching for his own sword to prepare himself and glancing over at Jared and Chad. "Get ready."

It was their side that moved first but the vampires hardly made it halfway across the room before Jensen was there, one quick swipe and the body dropped to the floor motionless. The room rang with the sudden silence, a moment of still calm until the Elders and the Elite lunged forward and Jensen fell back to Tom's side, the two turning so their back's rested against each other for just a moment before the vampire's surrounded them and they both raised their swords to fend off the attacks.

Mike hovered protectively by Jared and Chad, each turning as well so their backs were to each other and they could easily ensure the safety of the others.

Jared dropped into a fighting stance; all those annoying days of training with Christian were ingrained in his body. His muscles just knew what Christian had taught them. His heart thundered against his rib cage and the mere seconds between his eyes sighting the first vampire moving on him and his hands clenching to swing the sword forward seemed to take an eternity. The first swing missed, he was rattled, the vampire lunged forward and Jared's body continued through on the arc of the swing, bringing the sword back and across the vampire's chest. He hadn't killed but he had connected... Christian's words ran in his mind - 'just keep yourselves alive... do what you can.' He kept swinging.

The air moved around Chad suddenly, the swing of blades whooshing in the air. Stabbing his blade forward he pushed through hard flesh then yanked up and out like Christian had taught him. His eyes caught the glint of wet blood on his blade and he froze for a moment - then was jolted into motion by the sound of Jared grunting with the force of his own swing. Out of the corner of his eye Chad spotted a vampire moving toward Mike, "Mike," he yelled, "watch your right." As soon as he saw Mike respond he focused his attention back on the vampires heading towards him. "Holy shit," he muttered in between swings.

Jensen could tell just a few minutes into the battle that they were outnumbered and even if Jared and Chad had as much as training as Tom, Mike, and him, they'd still be in a lot of trouble. With each slice and swing through air he sent silent prayers to Christian and Misha that they would hurry, that they would have convinced at least some of the Elite to come and fight with them. His eyes continually slid toward Jared and Chad, ensuring they were doing okay, ready to step in should something happen, and Jensen knew he was being spread to thin. The Elders were too strong a match and so far he'd only been able to take done one, a few Elite members and four of the lesser vampires who obviously had much less training.

Tom stuck to his back, holding his own for the most part. The noise of blades colliding, angry growls and hisses, echoed throughout the room and circled around them all. Jensen felt the sharp sting of a blade along his arm and hissed, overcompensating with a swing and staggering slightly as it slid through bone and muscle. His arms ached, his head ached and the blood coursed through his veins with the rush of adrenaline.

The pain from Jensen's wound was sharp and clear in Jared's mind and he paused mid-swing to shake his head, the vampire in front of him took advantage of the lapse in Jared's concentration to step forward into Jared's space and punch him in the jaw. His sword flung wide and suddenly was useless, the vampire was too close; Jared flipped the sword to his other hand and swung at the vampire with a closed fist, missed and staggered to the side.

Feeling the shift of bodies next to him, Mike turned in time wrap a hard fist around the vampire's arm, stopping him before he could connect the sharp blade into Jared's flesh. "I don't think so." He said calmly and tugged the vampire hard; sending him flying backwards and colliding into a few other vampire's who were unprepared for him, staggering backward. Mike spun to Jared quickly and reached out to steady him. "You alright? Did he get you?"

"I'm good, sorry...” Jared grunted, switched his sword back to his dominant hand and started to swing. He felt Chad moving behind him, heard his breaths deep and hard. They fought, back to back, best friends and they fought for their lives and the lives of their friends, their mates. Jared's arms were aching, his spine shocked by all the blows, ears ringing from the clanging of the blades. It hurt and it was overwhelming and Jared was losing his focus, his walls fell a little, _we're coming_. His huffed in a deep breath, "Christian, Misha... coming," He grunted as he swung hard and to the left.

Chad didn't mean to laugh, it just burst out of him at the news that Christian would be there shortly, insane and happy and fucking delirious with the knowledge that Christian was still alive. He swung his sword, ducked and jammed the handle of his blade into some unfortunate vampire's face.

There was a loud thundering on the stairs and Christian jumped the last three steps, eyes scanning the fight crowd for a moment before landing on Chad and sighing in relief. "Aw damn, you started without us," he grumbled and nudged Misha, glancing back at the seven members of the Elite who had chosen to come and fight with them. "Misha, you three, take the right. You four give some relief to Jensen and Tom. I'm getting to Chad." He rushed the orders and began fighting his way toward his mate. He took out three lesser vampires easily and his heart quickened the closer he got to Chad. He needed to touch him, just for a moment, and it consumed all his attention. He didn't even see Elder Rush moving toward him, blade at the ready, eyes dark and narrowed.

The muscles in Jared's chest clenched, like a tight steel band, _Christian_. "Chad!" he screamed out, "Now! Help Christian."

Chad's eyes moved immediately, reacting without hesitation; he had that much trust in Jared and _that_ much love for his mate. His eyes moved quickly in the seconds he had, he saw Rush, saw how Christian's focus was simply getting to Chad and not on protecting himself, he saw the blade. His sword clattered to the floor in an instant and he leapt into the path of the oncoming blade, eyes burning into Christian's. It was red hot, and _fuck_ it hurt more than anything but less than losing Christian. Chad crumpled to the ground, the blade tearing up his back as he went down. He was sure he heard Jared scream his name, then all he could hear was ringing, and the blood rushing through his ears, and the pain... it just... swallowed him up. He reached out his hand toward Christian ... he was okay, _Christian was okay_. Chad lost his battle to stay conscious.

It was as if the whole moment slowed but Christian couldn't compensate, couldn't stop the blade from connecting with his lover and his eyes widened in horror as the pain washed across his mate's face. "CHAD!" His scream was painfully loud, echoing around them and working to stop all fighting for just the moment. He wanted to fall to his lover's side, to pull him into his arms and make it all better, and he was inches away from doing just that when a deep, cold laugh sounded across from him.

"Oh dear Christian, did you finally find your lost soul mate? Only too lose him once more?" the Elder snarled and time caught up with itself.

Christian grasped the blade firmly in his palms, stepping protectively over Chad's bleeding body and in one fell swoop, slicing through the Elder, blade hanging in mid air when the body dropped. The battle resumed as if it had never stopped and Christian was on a rampage. He didn't even notice Mike hurrying to Chad's side, cradling the body up and trying to move him out of the way. Instead Christian focused on taking down one vampire after another, fighting back the ache that was threatening to consume him.

"Jared," Mike hissed to get his attention, panic rising as he stared down at the blood pooling on Chad's pale skin.

Lurching to the side Jared rounded on Mike and scrambled to a halt. The pain in his chest was killing him, he knew Mike would have his back for a few minutes and he tried to find Chad with his mind. He was so faint. "Mike, do something..." Jared wiped angrily at his face and leaped back up to his feet. He grabbed Chad's shirt at the shoulder and waited for Mike to do the same and they moved like one; struggling to get Chad out of the center of the fray, buy Mike some time to... do something, anything.

Jensen hesitated for a moment, torn with whether to help or not, but quickly decided it would be best to end this now. With the help of the additional Elite on their side - as well as Christian who looked so close to breaking Jensen was actually a little terrified - the crowd against them was thinning quickly. "Hold on Christian," he hissed, hoping the vampire would keep it together just a little longer.

Jared let go of Chad, and raised his sword stepping in front of Mike. "Help him," he hissed, he widened his stance and tried to still the trembling in his sword hand. _Chad..._ They weren't the focus now, Jared fought off one or two less enthusiastic vampires who had pegged him as an easy mark. What they hadn't counted on was Jared's need to protect his friend... he could feel Chad slipping away and his heart was breaking into a millions pieces. His gaze drifted over to Jensen; he was in the thick of the battle, back to back with Christian and Tom, their muscles rippling as they swung and kicked, punched, lunged and drew back. Christian's eyes were wild, Jared had never seen him like that, fierce, hurt, on the verge of losing his grip.

"Jared! Your shirt!" Mike hissed, already tugging at Chad's, using the sword to cut away the material and pull it swiftly off him. He bandaged the area as quickly as possibly to stop Chad from loosing any more blood, nearly ripping off Jared's shirt to use as additional support. "Tom!" He hollered, looking up at his mate only to find him surrounded on all sides. He bit down into his lip hard and turned quickly the opposite way, locating Misha. "Misha! I need you to go get blood. A human. I know the Elders keep some in their chambers upstairs, try to pick one who looks like they haven't been fed off of in a few days."

Misha nodded and bolted out of the room throwing a glance back over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs.

Christian lost his steam with one glance in the direction of Mike's yell. He shoved the vampire in front of him hard on the chest and darted across the room, falling down onto his knees beside his mate and staring down at him with wide eyes. "No Chad..." he whispered, lower lip trembling as he reached out to gather him up into his arms. "Please. No. You promised it wouldn't be this way. You promised we'd both make it through this." A sob caught in his throat and he looked up into Jared's eyes. "I can't lose him. Jared get him back. Tell him he can't go yet. Please?"

Jared sank to his knees at Christian's side grabbing the older vampire's hand; he pressed his free hand onto Chad's forehead, and then threw his exhausted mind open sagging against Christian's trembling form. _Chad... we're here... Christian's here... you feel him?_ Jared's fingers tightened on Christian's hand and he leaned hard into the older vampire, _Chad, you hang on, you feel that, feel him right here... right next to me... stay with us Chad... hang on... need you... Christian needs you_ Jared's fingers moved softly on Chad's forehead.

Christian could feel Chad as if they were completely connected, as if he was holding the boy against his very soul and he shivered slightly, trying to do what Jared was doing. He could hear Jared's voice in his mind, in Chad's mind, and he reached out his thoughts. _Chad. Don't leave me. Please. I love you._ He glanced at Jared, not sure if it worked or if he should try again. He vaguely registered Jensen coming to kneel by them, the sounds of fighting fading off to nothing. "Is he...?" Christian whispered softly, not sure who he was asking or _what_ he was even asking. Chad wasn't dead but the fear that it was too late consumed him.

Misha almost tumbled down the stairs into the room, his exhaustion and the weight of the human over his shoulder finally getting to him. He ran straight at Mike and dropped the man he'd found on the floor, sagging to one knee. He panted, eyes fixed on Mike. "Sorry...." he had lost precious moments fighting his way up the stairs, and felt the weight of his friends worry as soon as he looked at Chad.

"Back up a bit," Mike said soft but harsh, snatching at the man and biting into his wrist. Christian let Chad slide a little from his arms, watching Mike urge the blood into the unconscious vampire's mouth. Everyone held their breath waiting for Chad to begin swallowing. "Come on my boy," Mike whispered, hand coming up to stroke Chad's face briefly.

Jared fell down to the floor beside Chad, arm moving over his friend’s chest. _Drink Chad, just like before, you listen to me- and you drink. Christian's waiting._ He closed his eyes and moved up close to his friend, reminded of the afternoons they had slept together late into the day, _Drink Chad, just let it happen, you'll be okay._ He tightened his hold on Chad.

"He's drinking," Christian whispered, grabbing Chad's hand and squeezing. "He's drinking. He's gonna be okay." The chuckle that fell from his lips was harsh and mixed mostly with a sob. He looked up at Mike and Jared with wide, still slightly scared eyes. "I get the first hug okay? And kiss."

Mike snorted and shook his head, rolling his eyes but saying softly in response, "Alright yeah. I think I'm okay with that. What do you think Jared?"

Jared rolled back from Chad, a faint smile on his lips and looked up for Jensen. _Jen? please..._ Everything on his body hurt, and everything in his head hurt.

Moving swiftly to his lover's side, Jensen knelt beside him on the ground and gathered him up into his arms. "Don't do anymore tonight," he said softly. "Just close your mind off and relax. We're safe now. It's all over and Chad's going to be okay." He dipped to press a lingering kiss to Jared's lips, smiling tugging up the corners of his lips. "I love you."

"Love you," Jared muttered, eyes still squeezed shut, he shut everyone else out, but not Jensen, he let him feel his relief and love and he drew on his mate's strength. "I am SO sleeping in tomorrow." He nuzzled closer to Jensen, drawing in lungs full of Jensen's scent.

Misha's breathing had finally calmed. He turned to Mike, "Is he okay?" He looked back down at Chad.

"He will be," Mike nodded, gently pulling the wrist of the man out of Chad's mouth and bringing the cut up to lick closed. "He needs to rest though. I don't think we should take him back to the house tonight. Too much movement."

"Well, the sun's going to be up before too long as is," Tom advised and looked around at the group with a sigh. "I guess we could all stay here? Lord knows they have enough rooms and well... no one to fill them. We could all use a good rest and then... I guess we'll figure out what we're going to go about everything tomorrow."

Christian was already gathered Chad in his arms, cradling him like a baby and heading toward the stairs. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Will he wake soon?" Christian asked Mike, staring down at the bed where Chad slept. He knew his mate was going to be okay but wouldn't be able to rest properly until he heard it from Chad himself.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and leaned heavily against the wall. "Hard to say. But I need to go get some rest... Tom's probably asleep already, which... is really quite a bummer ‘cause I could use some loving." He chuckled and reached out to pat Christian's arm reassuringly. "Try and get some rest okay?"

Christian waited until the door shut before crawling onto the bed beside Chad, scooping him up and cradling him close, bending down to drop chaste kisses along his skin. "Chad..." he whispered, and squeezed him slightly, eyes falling closed as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Chad knew the voices around him; he knew Christian's touch he just didn't seem to be able to convince himself to wake up. Sometimes, he hurt, his back stung and ached but he would hear Christian's soothing voice and drift away from the pain. But things were starting to solidify around him again, earlier, he had recognized Mike, now, he was almost certain he could smell the scent of Christian's hair. Sliding his hand slowly Chad could feel Christian's hair, and he wrapped it around his finger. "Christian..." he whispered, his throat still raw and dry. He tugged a little on the hair, still unable to move much without his back aching, he didn't even want to try and open his eyes yet.

The word was faint but Christian's eyes were open in a flash, his heart fluttered in his chest as he looked down at his mate and reached out to touch his face. "Chad?" He repositioned himself so his face hovered directly over Chad's. "I'm right here."

"Hey...y you." Chad smiled and turned his head slowly into Christian's hand. He let his eyes drift open a little, fuck he had missed that face. "Everyone..." he swallowed, "okay?"

"Everyone's good," Christian insisted, a wide smile lighting up his face. "Oh god Chad," a sudden sob fell from his lips and he dipped his head down to rest in the curve of Chad's neck, inhaling sharply. "I was so..." He wet his lips and sighed, trying to compose himself. He had made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to freak out at Chad, there was no use getting upset since it was over and done with, but his heart still ached at how dangerously close he came to loosing his soul mate forever. "I love you."

Chad groaned as he slid an arm around Christian's neck and held on tight. "Love you... and… for the record? You look really, really good." He found it hard to believe there was a time when he woke up and was alone in a world a time when he didn't even know this beautiful creature existed.

"You too surprisingly," Christian said with a chuckle and lifted his head, brushing his lips softly against Chad's and locking their eyes. "Thank god it's over. Can I get you anything? Blood? Mike? Well not Mike, but do you want him to look over those cuts?"

"No," Chad laughed, and then winced, "don't make me laugh. And I just want you. You should… you know..." he looked up into Christian's eyes through lowered lashes, "probably see if my lips are... okay..." his fingers tangled in the long blond locks of his mate, and he wondered what he ever did with his hands before.

A deep chuckle rumbled up Christian lips and he leaned down to press kisses along Chad's jaw line, speaking between each one. "Oh? Your lips hmm?" He nipped softly at the skin, working his way down Chad's pale skin. "I suppose we should check..." he hovered above Chad's lips, leaning down to trace the lower lip with his tongue. "Just in case," he closed the distance between them, sucking Chad's lower lip in between his teeth first before shifting up to deepen the kiss, tongue snaking out to relearn the curves and grooves. Christian hummed a soft moan between them.

Chad let his eyes fall closed again, tongue lapping up the familiar taste of his mate. He kept the lock of Christian's hair wrapped around his finger and let out a sigh that was immediately captured by his lover's mouth. When they finally pulled their lips apart, Chad was already feeling sleepy, "I'm tired…" he mumbled, "don't go... stay..." He nuzzled into Christian's neck, bit gently and sucked small mouthfuls of blood, moaning softly, finger curling and uncurling in his mate's hair.

Tipping his head to the side to give his mate more access, Christian moaned softly. "No, I won’t go anywhere." He smiled at Chad when he pulled back. "Come on, let's sleep, we've got all the time in the world."

Licking the wound closed, Chad smiled as he fell asleep.

 

When Jensen woke he took a few minutes to take stock of his environment and sort through the flashes of memories of the last twenty four hours. Both he and Jared had been so exhausted when they finally found a room to sleep in they had collapsed onto the bed and promptly passed out. Now though he could smell Jared and a wave of peace washed over him. Slowly stretching his sore and aching muscles, Jensen's eyes fluttered opened and he rolled slightly to look down at Jared, reaching out to stroke along his lover's skin fondly. It was nice to wake without the fear of what might be coming next. He knew, whatever might happen, he'd be with Jared and that was enough for him. Leaning down, Jensen pressed a soft kiss to Jared's lips to wake him.

Sighing happily Jared opened his mouth for his mate and slipped his arms around his hips. Running his hands over Jensen's body he found himself checking, confirming that all the pieces of his mate were where they should be, no lasting wounds, no new scars. Finally, his fingers came to rest on his mate's cheeks. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Do you promise to wake me up like that every morning for at least the next fifty years?"

"Sure," Jensen said with a chuckle, dipping down to press kisses along Jared's neck. "Like that. Or some variation of. I'll get creative," he grinned and shifted his body over Jared's, straddling his hips. "In all my time, in all my existence, I never would have imagined it would lead me to you. To this." He pulled back slightly to grin and meet Jared's eyes. "I think I'm the luckiest vampire ever."

Jared laughed, rubbing his hands up and down Jensen's strong thighs. "You seem so different now..." he smiled softly, "happier, not quite the... what did Mike call you... socially inept vampire I fell in love with." He leaned up on his elbows, starting up at Jensen's beautiful face, "you know, I've said a lot of things... and I'm sorry if I hurt you... but... I..." There was suddenly a lump in Jared's throat and an ache in his chest. "I want us... to get to really get to know each now. Can we? I want to know what your favorite color is, what you dream about, the people you've met... what was have now is amazing." He shrugged, "but I want it all. I'm greedy."

Jensen smiled fondly at him, tracing his hand along the strong curve of cold skin. "You can have all that and I won't even call you greedy." With a faint chuckle he bent to brush their lips together softly. "You're not thinking right now are you? Because I can think of a few things I'd rather do then talk right now." Rolling their hips together slightly he grinned and trailed his fingers down Jared's arms. "And I don't think we're going to get privacy for too long so we should take advantage of it."

Arching his back up, Jared grinned, "you promised me a house, of our own. I haven't forgotten that. I love Mike and Tom but I... well, you know. I want a place where I can walk around naked all the time, have sex everywhere... on all... well, you know." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. He dropped back to the bed, his smile fading a little, "it's all really over?"

Taking a moment to consider everything that had changed, the shift in the vampire world they'd created, Jensen bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. "It's over. The Elders are gone. But at the same time it's not. I don't know what will happen now, what you and I will do that will shape the vampire world, but I'm confident that we'll be able to handle it." He dipped down and kissed Jared for a slow, long moment before whispering against his lips. "And yeah, we'll get a house of our own. If I have to put up with Mike much longer I'm going to lose my mind."


End file.
